Our Final Chapter
by Artemisia032495
Summary: Sequel to Our New(Old) World, the sequel to The Lombax Rebirth, the sequel to Another Story/The Misplaced Maiden. The final installment in this series I've made. Tachyon has come back, but Ratchet's been retired for years. It falls to his grandson, Virgil, to save his family. But with such inexperience will he be successful? And can everything go back to normal?
1. Is Only the Beginning

**All noncanon characters are mine.**

* * *

"Lombaxes of Fastoon." The shrill and disjointed voice echoed above the planet's surface. "To think you had once escaped my wrath." A growl escaped Montay's lips, as he knew that voice.

Leigh looked at Montay, fear in her eyes. "It can't be." She grabbed hold of Nessa and held her teenage daughter close. "It just can't be," Leigh remembered that voice, a voice from her childhood nightmares. "What are we going to do?"

"Mom? Dad?" Nessa looked at her parents, her eyes big like her mother's. "What's going on?" She looked around for answers, but her parents seemed very concerned about the sky above them.

"But, my dear enemies," The voice continued. "You have not seen the fullness of my wrath yet."

Montay grabbed Leigh and Nessa. "Get to the portal, I'll get Mac and Grace." He kissed each of them on the cheek. "And even if I don't make it, go on without me." Montay gently pushed them toward the portal before shouting, "Everyone to the portal!" In the mass of Lombaxes escaping Montay fought to get to his daughter and son's homes. He would die before he let harm come to his children.

"Let them go," Ratchet growled at Tachyon, his teeth sharp and ready to attack. "This isn't their fight."

Tachyon smiled down at Ratchet as he climbed up his throne, a cheap imitation of his previous throne. "It is hardly yours anymore, you have gotten old and weak." He waved his hand at his minions. "Bring me the young female."

Orion tried to ram his way out of the cage. "Claire!" He yelled for her.

Claire was forced from her cage and brought to kneel before Tachyon. "You disgusting bug." She muttered into the ground through clenched teeth.

"Leave her alone," Ratchet frowned, pounding against his cage bars with his fists.

"Ah." Tachyon mussed. "Perhaps this is your offspring." One of his throne legs picked up Claire off the ground, her cursing at him through clenched teeth. "Pity she is such a poor specimen." Tachyon's throne leg threw Claire against the wall, a single choked cry of pain before she fell silent and still to the ground.

"Claire!" Orion called out for her, anger and desperation filling his chest.

Ratchet heard hallowed metal hit the floor, and he looked over to see Kori's cage falling apart around her. In her hands held tight was Alister's Praetorian Guard Wrench. In her eyes burned hate and anger. Her teeth bared and letting out a low rage-filled growl.

"Something you, apparently, never learned about Lombax mothers and their babies." Kori sneered, her pointed teeth glinting. "No one touches their babies." She raised the wrench above her head, a guttural growl erupted from her.

Tachyon smiled dismissively. "Catch thi-" Alister's wrench came down on Tachyon's fathead, knocking off his crown. "Insolence!" He screamed at his guards, no longer amused. "Stop her!" Tachyon backed away quickly from the crazed female. Kori's rage powered her forward, standing firm as Tachyon's troops surrounded her.

"Orion." Ratchet commanded. "Get yourself out and get to Claire." He grabbed his wrench. "I get to help my wife."

Virgil heard the frenzy before he saw it. Lombaxes running away to the portal, screaming and looking behind them. Then he saw Leigh and Nessa among them. "Aunt Leigh! Nessa! Wait!" He waved his hands and flagged them down.

Leigh stopped as she saw Virgil, taking Nessa with her she rushed over to the boy. "Virgil, what are you still doing here? Get to the portal." She ordered him.

"Why?" Virgil raised an eyebrow.

Leigh grabbed his arm. "There's no time, we have to go." She started to pull the two with her. "Before it happens again."

"Wait!" Virgil stubbornly pulled back. "My parents and grandparents are gone! I don't know where they are."

Leigh stopped again, looking at Virgil with surprise. "Gone?" She took a breath. "Could they be at the portal already?"

"I don't think so." Virgil shook his head, sad and defeated. "The house was ransacked when I got here and no one was in the house."

Leigh frowned. "We still need to get to the portal. Once we're safe we'll look for them." She forced the children in front of her, the sky still calm behind them but it had been that way before. They wouldn't be caught by surprise again. "Go now!"

"But," Virgil frowned. "Aunt Leigh what if my parents aren't there?"

Leigh pushed the kids along. "There is no time for that, just get to the portal."

Nessa and Virgil continued even as Leigh held back. She scanned her vision for Montay, she needed to find him. She couldn't lose him too.

"Mom!" Nessa cried, looking back at her mother.

Leigh waved her daughter on. "Get to the portal! I'm watching for your father!" She turned back to watch for Montay. "Come on, Montay." She whispered as she saw several Lombaxes rushing to her on hoverboots.

Lance and Grace stopped at Leigh, hugging her briefly. Little feet stuck out of Lance's coat. Leigh sighed in relief with her granddaughter safe. "We promised Mac we'd get Millie to the portal." Lance smiled as the little one clung to his shirt, his arms holding her to him. "Everyone is on their way."

"Go on," Leigh nodded. "I'll meet you there once I know my darling husband is safe."

"Grandma," Little Millie's voice came from Lance's coat. Her head poked out of the coat, showing her amber fur, brown eyes and yellow stripes. "Grandma where's Mommy and Daddy?"

Grace rubbed Millie's ears. "They're coming with Grandpa, Mill. Remember? Daddy sent you with us."

"Alright." Leigh nodded, kissing Millie's forehead. "Go on," She looked at Grace and Lance. "I'm waiting for your father."

Montay, Tiffany, and Mac were on their way when Montay's chest, neck, and left arm suddenly burst with pain and his stomach lurched as bile rose in his throat. It felt like his heart was being squeezed in his chest, a groan escaped Montay as he collapsed onto his hands and knees. Pain radiated from his chest, his neck and arms becoming stiff and painful.

"Dad?" Mac looked around for his father, looking back to see his father on his hands and knees. Montay coughed and his stomach's contents forced their way out of him, Mac rushed back to his father. "Dad! Dad, what's wrong?"

Montay shook his head. "I'm fine," he mumbled. "Just...my heart…." he breathed. "Pain." Montay groaned as another wave of pain struck him, unable to get a breath against the pain. "Can't breathe."

"You're not fine." Mac frowned.

Montay waved his hand weakly. "Keep going." He mumbled to Mac. "I'll catch up."

"I'm not leaving you, Dad." Mac shook his head. "Come on, I'll carry you." Mac gently pushed his father up onto his hunches, Mac wrapped his father's arms around his neck. He pulled his father up onto his back, leaning over to compensate for his father's weight. "I'm lucky you watch your weight, Dad."

Montay groaned and settled against Mac's back. "What's going on?" He looked around, holding on to Mac. "Where's Millie?"

"Millie's fine, Dad." Mac groaned under his father's weight. "Grace and Lance have her."

Montay frowned. "Who's Grace and Lance?" His words were pained.

"My sister and her husband." Mac tried to hurry, catching up with Tiffany. He could feel Montay's fast heartbeat against his back, but Mac was more worried about his father because he didn't know who his daughter was.

Leigh finally came up to Mac, her heartbreaking at the sight. "What's wrong?" She fretted over Montay and Mac, reverting to nurse mode to force Mac to carry Montay to the portal so they could get him to the hospital in the Lombax Dimension.

Nessa and Virgil met up with Pax on the other side. "I don't know," Pax frowned to her cousins. "Grandma Astrid just made us get here as soon as we heard that voice."

"Do you think," Nessa tilted her head. "It has something to do with why the Lombaxes left the first time? Mom and Dad acted the same way. We had to come right here."

Virgil frowned. "And I don't see my parents anywhere, or Grandma Kori and Grandpa Ratchet." He turned back to the portal to Fastoon. "I have to go back for them."

"Verge," Nessa shook her head. "I'm sure they went to meet Simon."

Virgil sighed. "Without me?" He took off running back.

"Hey!" Pax cried, taking off after him.

Nessa groaned before following after Pax and Virgil. "Wait for me!"

Leigh watched the paramedics load Montay onto the gurney, giving him an oxygen mask and admitting him a medication to help protect his heart. She held Montay's hand and did a headcount of her family. Movement caught her eye as she watched her daughter, niece, and nephew bolt back the other direction. Toward the mass murderer.

Panic overtook her. Her daughter. "Nessa! Pax! Virgil!" She cried, unable to leave her husband's side.

Nessa turned back for a moment to see her mother screaming for her and her father on a gurney. She almost stopped, her chest tightened painfully. What was wrong with her father? What would happen to her mother? Would she ever see them again? But Nessa only blew her mother a kiss before she turned back to follow Pax and Virgil back through the portal. She had to keep them out of trouble.

"NESSA!" Leigh screamed. Her daughter, her life, disappeared into the portal. Leigh collapsed to her knees, breaking down in tears.

Grace knelt to her mother. "Mom?" She grabbed ahold of her mother like she was keeping Leigh from dying of heartache. "What's wrong with Nessa?"

"She went back." Leigh wept, inconsolable. "Back through the portal." Leigh looked at Grace through pain-filled eyes, fear running down her face as tears. "We're going to lose her." She would lose her just like she lost Thomas. Her babies. Both. Gone.

Grace looked at Mac, concerned yet determined. Mac sighed and went to Tiffany, kissing her briefly. "Take care of Millie." He whispered to her. "Don't name the baby something weird like Zeon." Mac laughed into Tiffany's lips.

"Malcolm." Tiffany scolded. "What are you planning?"

Mac gently petted Tiffany's stomach. "I love you so much." He kissed her again. "Take care of my mother and father for me." Mac touched his forehead to Tiffany's before taking off after the three teenagers before the portal closed.

"Malcolm Kaden Azimuth!" Tiffany yelled at him. "If you don't come back I'll hurt you myself!"

Mac kept running. "Love you too!" He got out before going back through the portal before it closed.

* * *

**Welcome back! It's been too long. Is that a new pocket square? **

**Mind the carpet, I've just had it redone. **

**Okay, gags over lol. But really welcome back! Took longer than expected but that's okay, I just hope it was worth the wait. Also, a little bit of a name change so apologizes. It's been almost so long I forgot the classic little tagline that authors say at the beginning and ends of the chapter. If I remember it's please follow, like, subscribe. **

**Please leave me a review, I'd appreciate the areas I need to improve on. And I will see you next chapter! Bye! **


	2. The Novice

**Welcome back. Introducing Mitch Coxton, character by Blair93. Applause due to them, if I could find my sound effect board I'd play it myself. ****Cutting to the chase, don't mind me.**

**Rest noncanon characters are mine.**

* * *

"Okay." Nessa looked at her cousins once they got back through. "We're back. What now?"

Pax put her hands on her hips, unamused. "Yeah, what's the plan, genius?"

"Find my parents and grandparents." Virgil crouched down and started to sneak around incase of Tachyon's army.

The girls followed him, lowering their voices. "That's an agenda, not a plan." Nessa hissed. She walked backward to watch their blind spot. "Why did we rush into certain doom without a plan?"

"I was hoping one of you had a plan." Virgil shrugged, smiling at his cousins.

Pax smacked Virgil upside the head. "Shut up, Virgil Alister Vital." She turned to Nessa. "Can I kill him?"

"No." Nessa sighed. "Out of the three of us, he's the only one who's been trained to fight."

Pax crossed her arms and huffed. "Can I kill him later?"

"I won't argue." Nessa looked around. She saw Mac come out of the station and she waved him over. "Mac! Over here!"

Mac sighed and joined them in their little hiding spot. "You three are so grounded if we survive this." Nessa and Pax not paying him any attention while Virgil kept a vigilant lookout.

"Blame him." Pax pointed at Virgil. "He's the idiot who rushed back here without any type of plan."

Virgil shushed everyone. "Get down!" All four of them quickly ducked down to see a giant fish thing walk passed them with a mechanical body. "What is that thing?" He whispered to the others.

"One of Tachyon's troopers," Mac breathed. "Your Great Grandma Becca told us about them." He pushed their heads down further. "Tachyon used them to destroy Fastoon the last time he tried to take out the Lombaxes. My dad even remembers them."

Nessa looked up at her big brother, moving closer to him. "Dad remembers them?"

"He was about Millie's age when it all happened." Mac frowned, wrapping a protective arm around Nessa. "Uncle Ratchet said they were destroyed, I'm guessing Tachyon's trying to make a comeback."

Nessa blinked. "Mom, Dad, Aunt Astrid." She shook her head. "That's why they made everyone rush to the portal. They remember last time."

"Yes." Mac nodded. "Uncle Rolin was only two, Aunt Kori wasn't born yet, and Uncle Ratchet was a newborn." Mac looked at Virgil. "And I think I know where your parents and grandparents are."

Virgil sighed. "He probably has them." He looked around for any more troopers. "I think I know someone who can help us but we have to get to my dad's ship."

"You don't have your own yet?" Pax hissed.

Virgil shook his head. "My first mission hasn't happened yet. The next couple of ones Dad was called out on I was supposed to join him. To ease me in and ease out my dad." He shrugged. "Grandpa started the blueprints for my own but that's as far as we got."

"Take that!" The voice of Ian came with the sound of gunfire. "You want some too you filthy animal?"

Virgil blinked and peeked over the side of their hiding spot. "Uncle Ian?"

"I always knew Ian was crazy." Mac shook his head.

"Reserve your ammunition, Ian." Franklin's voice came.

Virgil's eyebrows went skyward. "Uncle Franklin?"

"That's a surprise." Mac shrugged and nodded. "We better help them."

Nessa smacked her brother. "With what weapons? Plus none of us even knows how to fire one."

"Okay." Virgil went to his pockets, pulling out several weapons that should not have been able to fit in his pockets. "Grandpa's letting me borrow these until I can get my own. Take your pick."

Pax picked up the Pyrocitor and looked at Virgil with a raised eyebrow. "Um."

"It shoots fire." He nodded.

Pax held the Pyrocitor away from the others. "Mine." Virgil showed her how to hold it and not roast her hair off. Her eyes shined a little from the idea of using this particular piece of hardware.

Nessa picked up the Agents of Doom glove looking at Virgil. "Do I want to know why your pockets are full of weapons?"

"I need something to fight with." Virgil shrugged. "Here, you can use that one." He put the glove on Nessa's hand. "This glove shoots out little robots that attack the bad guys."

Mac put on the Walloper and cast a look at Virgil. "And this?"

"It punches people." Virgil got the Walloper situated on Mac's hand. "It's more hand to hand then the other ones."

Virgil grabbed the Tesla Claw after putting the rest away. "Just so you know, this shoots electrical blasts. Like Grandpa Alister's wrench." He charged the claw and smiled wildly. "Let's go help my uncles."

"You're crazy too." Mac sighed, smiling.

In the Lombax Dimension, Leigh paced endlessly to hear how Montay's surgery went. Grace was coloring pictures with Millie while Lance sat with Tiffany.

"Aunt Grace," Millie smiled and held up her coloring page to show her aunt. It was very obviously done by a young child.

Grace smiled and nodded. "Very good, sweetheart." She showed the little girl her coloring page, which was very obviously done by an adult. "Mine is almost as good as yours."

"Nuh-uh," Millie shook her head. "Yours is better." She looked at Grace's coloring page. "How did you get so good?"

Grace put the page down in front of Millie. "Practice." She smiled before she glanced at Leigh. "You stay here and color some more, I have to check on Grandma."

"Okay, Aunt Grace." Millie nodded, studying Grace's coloring page.

Grace stood up and kissed Millie's head. "Good girl." She carefully went up to Leigh and touched Leigh's arm. "Mom, you're going to make a trench in the floor."

"What?" Leigh looked at her feet for a moment before her tired eyes looked at Grace. "I'm sorry," she sighed, wilting slightly. "I'm just...worried." She looked down the hall to see if any surgeons were coming toward them. Still, none but Leigh's chest was tight with anxiety.

Grace pulled Leigh to a seat. "I know." She smiled weakly. "I'm worried about him too but the doctors said his outcome looked good. We got him here pretty quickly." Grace lightly hugged Leigh. "I'm sure he'll be better than new."

"What if he's not?" Leigh bit the tip of her thumb. "What if something goes wrong? Anything can happen and I don't want to lose him." She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "What if we lose Nessa or Mac? I don't know how I'd tell him."

Grace rubbed her mother's shoulders. "Everything will be fine. I'm sure of it, otherwise, I get to hurt my dear siblings for putting you through so much."

"If," Tiffany frowned. "Mac leaves me to raise two children by myself I'll hurt him." She didn't even notice Lance, Grace, and Leigh turning to look at her with wide eyes.

Lance smiled a little. "Two?" He looked at Grace and Leigh. "I'm not the only one who heard that."

"Did I say that out loud?" Tiffany sighed, groaning internally.

Leigh started to smile. "Tiffany, are you pregnant?"

"Yup," Tiffany smiled. "Millie is going to be a big sister." She put her hands on her stomach. "But we haven't gotten it officially diagnosed yet. We pretty much just found out ourselves." Tiffany laughed. "Mac is excited, he wants a boy."

Leigh finally laughed. "We'll just have to wait and see." She gently took Tiffany's hand. "And we will all help you hurt him."

"Thanks." Tiffany nodded. "I appreciate it."

"Mrs. Montay Azimuth." A Doctor came up to the group.

Leigh jumped up, facing the doctor with a firm face but holding Grace's hand for stability. "Here I am. How is he?"

"I have good news and bad news." The doctor tried not to smile. "Your husband's surgery went perfectly."

Leigh sighed in relief before turning serious. "And the bad news?"

"He'll continue to have some sporadic chest pains but if he takes care of himself and makes some lifestyle changes," the doctor nodded. "Your husband should expect to live a nice long life to spoil his grandchildren."

Leigh fell back into the seat, smiling. "Thank you." Drained of energy she leaned on Grace, tears brimming in her eyes. "Thank you."

"He should be ready for visitors soon." The doctor nodded to Grace. "But we ask no big excitements, better safe than sorry."

Grace nodded, smiling and holding onto her mother. "Of course, thank you so much." She gently rubbed Leigh's arm. "We appreciate everything you've done."

"A nurse will come to find you when he's ready." The doctor smiled. "I'll leave you all alone now." He walked away back to the nurse's station.

Tiffany pointed a finger at everyone. "You heard him, mum's the word on baby business. At least for a little bit." She smiled. "And if anyone's going to tell him it will be me and my darling husband."

"Uncle Ian! Uncle Franklin!" Virgil called when they finally got to his uncles. "Hey!" Well, his uncles and someone that Virgil had only briefly been acquainted with. If he remembered correctly, he was a friend of Grandpa Ratchet's, named Mitch Coxton.

Franklin turned to find the little group coming toward them. "What are you Four doing here?" He frowned at the children and Mac. "You should be in the Lombax Dimension."

"What are we doing here?" Virgil sighed. "What are you three doing here?"

Ian flashed his weapon. "Defending our home." He smiled big. "We are the sons of Ratchet, did you think we would turn and run?"

"I lost my home once," Mitch smiled, also brandishing a weapon. "I'm not losing it again."

Franklin sighed as he had to keep these two in line, with Mitch being sadly his senior. Well, Mitch was better behaved than Ian, by quite a long shot.

"Where's Uncle George?" Virgil frowned. "Aunt Crystal? Aunt Liza? Aunt Rosie? My cousins?"

Franklin waved his hand. "All in the first batch that went to the Lombax Dimension." He loaded more ammo into his gun. "George wanted to stay but I wasn't going to send my children alone."

"Then," Virgil pouted. "Do you know where my mom and dad are? And Grandma Kori and Grandpa Ratchet?"

The three grown lombaxes looked at each other for a moment. Ian frowned. "They weren't with you?" Virgil shook his head, ears drooping. Ian and Franklin had some sort of quiet agreement as they nodded at each other.

"We'll help you find them," Franklin spoke firmly. "No one touches our family."

Mac raised his free hand. "We have an idea already."

"No hurts our sister but us." Ian smiled.

Franklin almost smacked his brother. "Not even we hurt our sister." He frowned. "Set your Ian brain to rescue, nimrod."

"Mom said you can't call me nimrod." Ian stuck out his tongue.

Franklin restrained from hitting his brother. "Mom's not here so deal with it, Nimrod."

"Wow," Virgil interrupted. "Mom told me you don't get along but this is something else."

Franklin sighed. "Yeah trigger happy and plan-driven don't go together so well."

"Yeah," Mac smirked. "Remind me how you're both older than me."

Mitch smiled at the group. "Now, now let this old Lombax show you some old tricks. We might just need them if we're going to do this right."

Kori took out bot after bot to get to Tachyon. "You're nothing but a disgusting worm." She growled. "My father trusted you, believed in you and what did you do?" She came down hard on a bot in front of her. "You betray him and everyone who raised you. The ones who cared for you."

"I did not want their pity." Tachyon screeched, working his way away from Kori. "That was their mistake."

Kori frowned deeply. "That wasn't pity." She shot several more troopers. "And it was your mistake for thinking they had to pity you," Kori growled deeply. "Because what kind of monster would destroy those who saved your sorry skin."

"You insolent little," Tachyon primed a blaster and shot Kori in the stomach, sending her flying across the room into the wall. A sickening crunch rang out.

Ratchet immediately went after his wife. "KORI!" He felt his chest tighten up in pain. "Kori, please," Ratchet begged as he gasped for air. "Kori, talk to me." He fell to his knees beside her, wanting to hold her but also not wanting to touch her for fear of doing more damage.

Kori laid still. Her chest still rose and fell but her eyes remained closed.

Ratchet's pain transformed into a seething rage. A deep growl escaped his lips. His daughter. His wife. Ratchet was done.

* * *

**This last scene I languished over for longer than I'd like to admit, and it was even rewritten recently. So you can move on to the next chapter: like, subscribe, leave me a review. I will see you next time! Bye!**


	3. Bathed in Blood

**Mitch credited to Blair93.**

**Rest noncanon characters are mine.**

**Welcome back. Go on, you don't want to listen to me ramble on. Get going. Go on, get. **

* * *

"How do you already have an idea where Tachyon might be?" Virgil asked in the back seat of his father's ship. Which Franklin did not let him drive.

Franklin instead drove. "Ian used to be obsessed with our father's adventures." He smiled a little. "He and Liza teamed up and made up a list of things they thought Tachyon would do if he came back. One of those was to take revenge on Dad, and where would be the best place to do that?" He pointed at Ian.

"The Cragmite homeworld." Ian nodded, suddenly serious. "But Liza and I never thought he would take Mom and Claire too. Neither of them were around when Dad faced Tachyon the first time."

Virgil frowned and looked at his cousins. "If I hadn't been practicing the course Tachyon would of taken me too."

"Good thing." Franklin nodded.

Nessa frowned. "So what are we going to do? Uncle Franklin, you gotta have a plan."

"Doesn't get out of bed without one." Ian snickered.

Franklin raised his hand to smack his brother but stopped. "Yes. I do." He sighed and focused on driving. "Nessa, you learned some of the workings of nanotechnology. You're in charge of treating injuries, especially if someone is running out. Mom and Dad have been getting a bit relaxed on keeping up their nanotechnology."

"How do you know that?" Ian interrupted.

Franklin put his hand on Ian's mouth, Ian attempting to bite him. "Anyway." He frowned. "Everyone else will be back up. Our main objective is to save our family and if we take out Tachyon that's a bonus."

"But," Nessa shrunk a little. "I don't know that much."

Mac put his hand on Nessa's shoulder. "You still got that nanotech Mom makes you carry around?"

"Of course." Nessa nodded, pulling out the little vial of pure nanotech. "But…" She looked at Mac. "What about yours?"

Mac shook his head. "Forgot it on the counter this morning."

"Good job." Nessa huffed. "The one thing Mom asks you to do."

Mac frowned at his little sister. "Sorry, everything pales in comparison when you find out your wife is pregnant." He facepalmed. "I can't believe I said that out loud."

"What?" Nessa gapped. "Tiffany is pregnant and you left her and Millie alone?"

Pax looked at Virgil. "There are, clearly, too many pairs of siblings in this ship." Virgil nodded in agreement, thinking to himself that maybe riding with Mitch would have been better. Mitch might have even let him drive.

Montay laid in a hospital bed with a breathing mask on. Leigh and Grace entered the room quietly and carefully, to not wake him up but he was already awake. "Montay?" Leigh approached the bed and gently took his hand.

Montay's eyes slowly met hers. "Hi." He breathed, breaking into a weak smile.

"Hi." Leigh laughed lightly. She smiled and took a seat next to him. "How are you feeling?" Leigh gently took his hand in hers.

Montay took a breath, answering slowly. "Sore...but alive." He rubbed Leigh's hand with his thumb. "Sorry to have worried you."

"I'll nag you about it later." Leigh kissed his hand. "But right now you have to recover." She laughed weakly. "And I know you didn't mean to have a heart attack."

Montay shook his head a little, smiling. "God no." He took a breath. "Zero out of five stars for an experience."

"Keep it that way." Grace piped up, smiling down at her father. "You need to see Nessa get married."

Montay nodded. "Yes, Gracie." He frowned a little. "Sorry, Grace." He corrected himself.

"You can call me Mac for all I care," Grace shook her head, moving to her father's other side. "As long as you stay around to say it."

Montay smiled again. "I plan to be." He took a breath. "Is everyone okay? Did everyone make it?"

"Well," Leigh frowned, looking at Grace. Do they tell him? How would he take it? Would it make him have another heart attack?

Montay turned his head to look at Leigh. "What is it?" His frown was serious.

"Dad," Grace sighed. "Virgil, Nessa, and Pax went back. Mac followed to keep them safe, and we haven't heard anything from them."

Montay didn't reply right away, he calmly closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. When he opened his eyes again they looked to Leigh. "They will be fine." He spoke firmly. "I trust Mac to keep the kids safe."

"But," Leigh sniffled. "What if something happens to them? They've never done something like this before."

Montay gently touched Leigh's face. "Ratchet trained Virgil to be his father's successor." He smiled. "They will be fine and they will come back to us in one piece."

"Yes," Leigh smiled weakly. She didn't dare tell Montay or Grace what Virgil had told her and the girls. She couldn't tell Montay that his sister, brother-in-law, niece and nephew were missing. Montay made out of surgery just fine but Leigh didn't want to test the limitations of Montay's heart so soon.

Little Millie came running into the hospital room. "Papa Montay! Papa Montay!" She cried, stopping at the foot of his bed, just tall enough to look over the edge to see her Grandpa.

"Millicent Leigh Azimuth!" Tiffany rushed in after the little girl, scolding her while Lance followed behind her. "Papa Montay is sick, baby. We need to be careful with him."

Montay smiled happily at the little girl. "It's fine." He beckoned the little girl to him. "Come, give Papa Montay a healing Millie kiss. But watch out for his boo-boo on his chest."

Lance picked up Millie and put her at the foot of Montay's bed. The little girl crawled up the bed to kiss Montay on the forehead. She smiled big, sitting back on her feet. "Feel better?"

"Yes," Montay nodded, putting his hand gently on his chest. "Much better already, thank you, Millie." He pointed at Tiffany. "Now I'm pretty sure Mommy wants you."

Millie looked at Tiffany for a moment before kissing Montay's cheek. "Just in case." She said before crawling back to the end of the bed again where Lance helped her down. "Feel better soon Papa Montay!" Millie grabbed her mother's hand and was led out of the room.

"I will." Montay smiled. He took a deep breath and turned to Grace. "Why didn't you two have more kids?"

Grace laughed and glanced at Lance. "Speaking for myself unknowingly carrying twins and suddenly going into labor wasn't my favorite. Best not chance it again."

"Yeah," Lance smiled and rubbed Grace's shoulders. "I was perfectly fine with our two surprises, they were just right for us." He laughed. "And a happy wife makes a happy life."

Montay laughed himself. "Oh definitely." He interlaced his fingers with Leigh's. "But maybe when my wife is happier my life will be happier."

"Your wife is ecstatic," Leigh smiled. She leaned in to kiss his cheek. "But she'll be even happier once you're out of the hospital and back home to rest and be spoiled."

A nurse came in with a clipboard. "So sorry to interrupt. An Alice Utility is looking for a Montay Azimuth."

Montay opened his mouth but Grace answered. "She's not to be brought within 400 feet of my father." Montay looked at his daughter, the anger and hatred in her eyes broke his heart.

Not literally. Thankfully.

The nurse nodded. "Alright," She spoke firmly. "I'll have reception tell her he's not here."

"Actually," Grace stood quickly, forcing Lance away from her. "I'll tell her myself." And Grace was out the door before anyone could say a word in edgewise.

Lance pointed at his wife. "I'll go…." he shrugged, hurrying after her. "You know, make sure no one gets hurt."

"Well," Leigh coughed before turning to the nurse. "We'll be fine, thank you."

Montay sighed and rubbed his brow after the nurse had left. "She did inherit my father's temper after all."

Franklin, Ian, Mitch, Virgil, Pax, Nessa, and Mac entered in guns a-blazing. Orion saw his son and still knelt next to his unconscious wife. "He's so grounded."

"Hi, Dad." Franklin moved to stand by his father. "How's it going?"

Ratchet took out another trooper. "Pretty standard." He nodded toward Kori and then toward Claire. "Your mom and Claire. They need help." Ratchet smirked at Mitch. "You old, Lombax, what are you doing here?"

Mitch grinned. "As if I'd let you have all the fun." He blasted at a group of troopers. "Plus its payback time."

"You know it." Franklin nodded firmly to his father, ignoring the exchange. "Nessa! We've got two for you!" He pointed the girl to his mother and sister.

Nessa nodded and ran over to Kori. "Aunt Kori?" She knelt next to her aunt. Nessa gently touched Kori's back, she was barely breathing and unconscious. "Aunt Kori please wake up."

"Nessa," Orion called her over to Claire's side. "What have you got?"

Nessa bolted over, pulling out the meager vile of nanotech. "This is all I have."

"Mac didn't bring his?" Orion frowned deeply.

Nessa simply shook her head. "It's not a lot but it's better than nothing." She sniffled. The amount she had was barely enough to save someone's life. Her mother only intended it to be a last resort if any of them had gotten into major trouble.

"Mom," Orion's eyes shot up, going to Kori's still form. "Stay with Claire, Nessa." Orion ran over to his mother-in-law and gently flipped her onto her back. "Careful, Mom. Easy."

Kori's face was etched with pain. "Claire." She choked out.

"She's still out." Orion tried to smile. "But she'll come around, she is your husband's daughter."

Kori's mouth teased a smile but a groan of pain interrupted its form. "She is."

"Listen, Mom." Orion pressed gently. "Nessa has some nanotech, but it's not enough for you both to get a full dose. You both won't get much but it will hopefully help."

Kori blinked for a moment. "Listen to me, Orion." She made her eyes meet his. "I am old. I have lived my life. Take care of Claire, your boys still need their mother." Her gaze was sharp and determined. "I will do anything for my children. And that includes you."

"Mom," Orion took a shaky breath. "Live for us. We need you."

Kori gently put her hand on Orion's cheek. "It's fine, my darling boy." She smoothed down his cheek fur. "I will be fine, but there is no way I could go on if something happened to my daughter. Give her that guarantee, if not for your wife and best friend but for your poor mother."

"You're not going to let us give you any nanotech, are you?" Orion frowned.

Kori laughed weakly. "I knew you were smart." She gently pushed his face away. "Now go on, Claire's been unconscious for too long. I will be fine."

"Love you, Mom." Orion sighed. "From both of us." He bent down to kiss Kori's cheek and put his forehead against hers.

Kori gave Orion's chin a gentle pinch before sending him back to Claire. She settled and relaxed as her pain started to fade and the heaviness settled into her limbs.

"We can't." Nessa wept to Orion. "Aunt Kori will die."

Orion shook his head. "It's what she wants." He frowned deeply and gave Claire the nanotech. Claire almost immediately opened her eyes and looked at Orion and Nessa.

"Hello," she looked between them.

Orion took Claire to her mother and switched out with Ratchet. The battle raged on without him, Kori kissed her husband and comforted her daughter.

"Mom," Claire sniffled and held onto her mother's hand tightly.

Kori laid against Ratchet's chest, his warmth and presence gifting her peace. "It's alright." She smiled up at Ratchet. "You just have to promise me you won't be sad."

"I can't do that." Ratchet whispered, gently brushing away Kori's bangs. "I just can't."

Kori sighed and touched Ratchet's face. "Then know I'll always be with you, even if you can't see me. Or touch me." She took Ratchet's hand, interlacing their fingers. "I want nothing more than for you to be happy." Her eyes slowly closed, and her hand fell from Ratchet's.

"Kori," Ratchet grabbed Kori's shoulder and gently shook her.

Claire let go of her mother's hand, crawling closer to her mother and father. "Mom." She wept as Ratchet pulled Claire into the embrace.

"Mom," Franklin and Ian ran to join them. Their father told them their mother was gone, Ian crawled on his hands and knees to be embraced by his father. Franklin remained standing, still as a statue. His blue eyes everywhere but his family.

Killing Tachyon was no longer a bonus. It was a requirement, which was fulfilled by both Orion and Virgil.

They left the tyrant to decompose where he fell, but Nessa didn't feel bad for the creature. She felt bad for Franklin who carried his mother for his father, guilt settling in her heart.

Her aunt died because of her.

* * *

**Lovely, lovely. Give me a review, if you feel so inclined. I'd appreciate it. Like, follow, all that jazz. Enjoy your day, see you next chapter! **


	4. Our Cries

**Welcome back, the usual stuff. Enjoy.**

**Noncanon characters are mine.**

* * *

Grace thundered down to reception to find a familiar face she hadn't seen in a very long time. But the face still made part of her want to curl up in this woman's lap and beg for her mother to do something with her. Alice loved it when Grace had begged her for things, instead of her father who was always first to ask Grace. Her mother telling her all the things that were wrong with her, things she could never change. Things that she grew to love about herself.

"Grace," Lance gently took her arm. "Grace, look at me." He stopped her and pulled her to him. "Grace," She looked into his dark brown eyes. "You don't have to do this."

Grace took a deep breath and composed herself. "I want to." She frowned. "She hurt us so much and she didn't even care."

"Don't give her the satisfaction of your reaction." Lance shook his head. "If she didn't care about you then you don't care about her." He gently touched Grace's chin. "You have every right to your emotions but don't let her control them."

Grace smiled weakly and rubbed her forearms. "Remember the past is over. Remember to look to the future."

"Got that right, gorgeous." Lance smiled, making Grace laugh. "And I'll be here with you all the while to remind you." He kissed her nose and wrapped his arms around her. "I won't pick and choose what I love about you, all of you is perfect to me."

Grace laughed and swayed a little bit. "Perfection is a concept unable to be obtained by imperfect beings." She smiled. "I can't be perfect."

"Hush," Lance whispered in her ear. "No one can know that. And you're not supposed to break down my flirting with scientific truths, Grace. We talked about this."

Grace sighed and shook her head. "I have to keep you an honest man, Lance."

"And I love that about you." Lance kissed her cheek. His eyes went to the hospital entrance and he waved. Grace turned around to see her brother and sister behind her. Safe.

Grace ran towards them and hugged them. "You two are in so much trouble." She held them tight, kissing Mac's temple then burying her face into Nessa's hair.

"How's Dad?" Mac asked, still holding his two sisters.

Grace pulled back and checked Mac and Nessa for scrapes or cuts. "He's sore but he's going to be just fine." She smiled at them. "With some changes, he should live a long time."

"I wanna see him." Nessa pouted, looking up to her big sister and big brother. "Please."

Grace agreed and pointed out Lance, telling her that Lance could take her up to him. Before Nessa could go Mac told her that she shouldn't tell their father what they discussed on the way over. The teen just frowned and nodded, running over to Lance and hugging him.

"What's wrong?" Grace scolded Mac.

Mac sighed and rubbed his brow. "Listen, Grace." He lowered his chin and looked up his sister, who was only a little shorter than him. "Aunt Kori died."

"What?" Grace gasped. "How? When? Why?"

Mac explained slowly and gently before Grace dropped her bombshell. "What is she doing here?" He groaned.

"She even asked to see Dad." Grace shrugged. "What are we going to do?"

Mac sighed. "She doesn't even like Dad, why would she want to see him? How did she even know he was here?"

"Gracie-Macie! Baby-Waby Macky Wacky!" Alice's voice called for them in a sugar-sweet voice, making both her children groan. "My precious babies!"

Grace ignored her mother and spoke through her teeth. "Maybe if we ignore her she'll go away."

"Too late," Mac mumbled to his sister.

Grace glared at Mac. "I'm not talking to her."

"You think I want to?" Mac sighed.

"Precious babies!" Alice finally approached her children, arms open wide in the expectation that they would be happy to see her. "Give your Mommy a hug, sweethearts." Though it had been about 2 decades since either child had seen their mother she looked the same as they remembered her.

Grace moved away from her mother, arms crossed and scowling. Mac at least attempted to smile at Alice. "No thanks, Mom. I just got done sweating and I wouldn't want to rub that off on you."

"Such a sweetheart," Alice roughly pinched Mac's cheek, Mac grinning and bearing it. "Gracie, don't be rude." She scolded, disapproval in her voice and on her face. "Say hello to your mother."

Grace scoffed and rolled her eyes. Mac got between them, keeping his smile. "Mom, Grace likes to be called Grace now."

"Boring," Alice sighed as if she expected the response. "Just like her father." She sighed again woefully. "You had such potential when you were little, sweetheart. I knew I shouldn't of let your father have you." Grace's teeth clenched.

Mac frowned. "Mom, shut up." Grace broke into a smile while Alice scowled.

"Excuse me?" Alice gasped, flabbergasted her baby boy could do such a thing. "Malcolm, did you just tell me to shut up?"

Mac nodded. "I did." He towered over her. "I won't allow you to be cruel to Grace, she's my sister if you like it or not." Mac wrapped an arm around Grace. "My dad taught me family stands up for one another and I'll stick up for Grace. Even against you."

"Montay isn't your father." Alice stomped her foot.

Mac shook his head. "He didn't father me, no but he raised me to be the man I am today." He scowled. "He's as much my father as you are our mother."

"You're not our mom." Grace put her arm against Mac's chest. "You gave birth to each of us but you're not a mom." She shook her head. "A mom is someone who loves and cares for you. Picks you up and kisses your wounds. Clears your tears and blows your nose." Grace sighed, looking at her mother with pity and sadness. "You never did any of those things for us."

Mac smiled. "Grace would know. She's a mom. A real mom."

"Really?" Alice scoffed, half laughing. "Who in their right mind would have a child with you?"

"Me."

Alice swiveled around to see Lance behind her. He smiled down at Alice as he went to Grace and cuddled up to her. "Grace and I have two smart and brave boys we would do anything for." Lance kissed Grace's cheek before looking at Alice again. "There is no one else I would choose to be my wife and the mother of my sons. She is an amazing mother, tough as nails but sweeter than honey when the situation calls."

"Besides," Mac laughed. "There is only one woman in our lives we call Mom, now. And she is our stepmother and mother to our littlest sister, her name is Leigh." He bowed to Alice. "So, please. Mrs. Alice Utility, vacate the area immediately as you are not welcome here."

Alice frowned and stomped her foot. "Malcolm Anthony Utility."

"My name, Mother," Mac scowled. "Is Malcolm Kaden Azimuth." He shook his head. "I'm an Azimuth, unfortunately not by blood but they raised me. They are my family, not you."

Alice stomped her foot again and screamed. "You little ungrateful brat!"

"We are grateful." Grace got in between them. She spoke calmly. "To the one who took care of us. Our father, Montay Azimuth." Grace smiled. "The man who taught me how to be a real parent where our mother failed us. Get out of here, Alice." She waved her hand at Alice, dismissive and cold. "Before you embarrass yourself further."

Alice gave a final huff before she stomped away.

Claire watched her father sleep, remembering after her Grandfather's death her Grandmother was found dead the next morning. She missed her mother but it was nothing compared to the misery in her father's heart. Claire dreaded wishing her father goodnight, worried he would pass in the night.

Ratchet's sleeping form shifted, causing Claire to breathe a sigh of relief. She gently entered her father and moth- ….Her father's room. "Daddy," Claire spoke softly. "Daddy it's time for breakfast." She touched her father's arm.

"No thanks." Ratchet breathed as his eyes easily opened. Kori's space next to him haunted his dreams, hurting him even when he tried to escape reality. The spot where his wife slept next to him empty and cold as his grief-filled heart. "I'm not hungry."

Claire knelt next to her father as he laid in bed. "Daddy, I'm worried about you." She sniffled and gently touched Ratchet's ears as Kori had done for their children. "Just eat a little something for me and I'll let you go back to sleep."

"I'm not feeling it, Claire Bear." Ratchet curled up to his pillow, his hold tightening. "Maybe later."

Claire frowned. "It's been three days since I've seen you eat anything, Dad." She gently rubbed Ratchet's arm. "I'll bring you breakfast, eat a little bit. That's all I want."

"A little." Ratchet agreed, shifting a little bit.

Claire kissed her father's head and got up. "Thank you." She quickly left his and…. His room. Claire found her brothers and sisters sitting at the breakfast table again. Hoping to even catch a glance that their father was attempting to leave his bed.

"Not again today?" Franklin followed his sister as she crossed the room.

Claire sighed and put her hand on her heart. "He agreed to eat a little breakfast."

"It's something." Liza nodded, looking at her siblings.

Rosie looked down, tears fogging her sight. "Mom would know what to do."

"She would." Ian mourned. "I miss her."

Claire cleared her throat and rubbed her eyes harshly. "We all miss her, Dad especially. Now I have to deliver his breakfast, don't make me start crying again."

"Sorry," Ian, Rosie, and Liza echoed.

Franklin looked at his siblings, tears formed in his eyes. "I remember Liza and Ian's prank war."

"Yeah," Ian laughed a little. "Mom was so mad when I dyed Liza's hair bright yellow."

Liza smiled weakly. "Mad?" She laughed. "Mom was furious." Liza touched her heart. "But she had Dad punish you because she knew he'd get through to you."

"She was right." Ian nodded. "Like usual."

Franklin messed up Ian's hair. "She knew you like she knew all of us." He smiled at his brother. "Mom was something else."

"Yeah." Claire smiled weakly. She excused herself from her siblings to bring her father his breakfast. When she came back, her father was sitting up in bed she was able to smile at him. "Hey," Her voice came out a whisper. "Morning."

Ratchet sighed and gave his daughter his best smile, it was weak and pathetic. Truly laced with his sadness but Claire appreciated the effort. "Morning."

"Here you go." Claire set down breakfast in front of him. "I don't care what you eat, as long as it's something. You can call me when you're done."

Ratchet nodded, a lovely healthy breakfast sat before him. "Thank you, Claire." He would try to eat but hunger evaded him.

"Anything for you." Claire smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Daddy." She gently ran her thumb on his cheek before leaving to return to her siblings. Claire sat next to them for a moment before she looked at them. "I think we should call Uncle Clank."

Franklin nodded in agreement. "Uncle Clank might be able to help and he was Mom's friend too. He deserves to be here."

"Has anyone told Uncle Rolin and Uncle Montay?" Liza frowned.

Ian shook his head. "Uncle Rolin, yes. But Uncle Montay's heart attack halted telling him." He shrugged sharply. "What if it makes him have another one?"

"A worse one," Claire whispered.

Rolin knocked on his brother's front door, his brother was finally home from the hospital and he couldn't wait anymore. Leigh smiled a little at him as she opened the door for him. They both knew what Rolin was there for.

Montay was set up in their living room on the pull out bed. Rolin hadn't told his brother that he was coming, only wishing he didn't send Montay back to the hospital. Nessa hiding up in her bedroom, the blinds pulled and all light cut out.

"Hey," Rolin said to catch his brother's attention.

Montay looked over the top of his reading glasses to his brother. "Hello." He smiled. "To what do I owe this house visit?"

"Well," Rolin tried to smile, sitting in the seat next to him. "We need to talk." He took a deep breath and frowned at his brother. "I'm your brother so I'm going to give it to you straight."

Montay sighed and took off his reading glasses. "There is a reason Leigh and Nessa have been tiptoeing around me." He put down his reading material and looked his brother in the eye. "My heart won't give out, tell me."

"Okay." Rolin nodded. "You promised." He took a deep breath again and settled himself. "While you were in the hospital, Kori passed away."

Montay stopped for a moment. Waiting for Rolin to tell him he was joking. It never came.

Rolin was serious.

His baby sister. Was dead.

He didn't know what hit him first, the physical or emotional pain. Montay grabbed his chest, the wind slightly knocked out of him, Rolin jumped up to yell for Leigh.

"No," Montay stopped him. "I'm fine." The moment of heart pain was just that, a brief moment of physical pain. He wasn't having another heart attack. Montay took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his emotions. "I'm fine, Rolin."

Rolin looked at her brother with suspicion. "That's what you told Mac the last time."

"I promise," Montay insisted.

Rolin frowned at him. "Like how you promised to not break my toy Guard wrench that Dad made me?"

"That's not fair," Montay shot back. "I didn't know the acid was that strong." He crossed his arms. "Plus I didn't technically break it."

Rolin shook his head. "We shouldn't fight." He sat back down next to his brother. "I had to tell you before the funeral, I couldn't let you miss it."

"Thank you." Montay nodded. "I appreciate it." He took a deep breath. "How are Ratchet and the kids?"

Rolin shrugged. "As far as I know Ratchet hasn't left bed since they got home. The kids are all back in their parents' house to take care of their dad." He sighed. "Orion and Virgil are out on Virgil's first mission, it's a tense time."

"Well," Montay smiled weakly at his brother. "When it rains, it pours."

Rolin did smile a little too before hearing sniffling at the door, to see his darling niece Nessa peeking around the door frame. He excused himself, having Nessa come in to see her father.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Nessa mourned, fat tears ran down her face. "It's all my fault."

Montay frowned and extended his arms to her. "What's your fault, little miracle?"

"Aunt Kori dying, your heart attack." Nessa launched herself to her father, wrapping her arms around him. "It's all my fault."

Montay groaned in pain a little from Nessa being a little too rough with his still healing sternum. "Oh, no Nessa." He wrapped his arms tight around her. "None of this is your fault. Why in the universe's name would you think such a thing?"

"If I hadn't run back to join Virgil and Pax," Nessa mourned. "You wouldn't of had your heart attack. And if I hadn't listened to Aunt Kori and just treat Claire she would still be here."

Montay frowned, forcing his daughter to look him in the eye. "Listen to me Nessa Azimuth." He gently shook his head, moving his hands to hold her face. "My heart attack was not your fault. Your Aunt Kori dying was not your fault." He rubbed away her tears. "None of that was your fault."

"But…." Nessa sniffled, whimpering a little.

Montay gently made his daughter shake her head. "No," he smiled weakly. "There is no possible way it could be your fault." Montay sighed. "Unless you have magic powers you are using for evil it could not possibly be your fault." He hugged Nessa tight. "Please understand that."

"Well…" Nessa continues to sniff and cry. "Okay, I guess."

Montay pulled back to gently pet Nessa's cheek. "Nessa," he smiled at her. "You, your brother, and sister were the best things to happen to me." Montay laughed. "Besides your mother, she won't let me live that down."

"What about Mac and Grace's mom?" Nessa rubbed her nose on her sleeve like she had done when she was little.

Montay's smile faded. "Their mom was not a nice woman." He shook his head. "I hope you never have to meet her." Montay touched Nessa's chin. "That's why I'm so glad I met your mom and made you."

"Will I be like Grace and Thomas?" Nessa blinked and fresh tears fell down her face.

Montay took a deep breath. "We don't know for sure but your Mom and I, Grace and Mac, we'll always watch out for you." He rubbed away her tears. "It's why we never want you to be afraid to tell us anything. Because we love you, our little miracle, and we never want you to have to go through what Grace and Thomas did."

Orion sighed to himself, taking a break from helping with Kori's funeral arrangements. He sat on the ground, thinking about his parents and how he managed to lose almost all of them. At least his boys knew his parents before their untimely passing and they knew their Grandma Kori.

"Gee, where have you been?" A familiar voice muttered.

Orion looked up to see Vivian, the little Lombax lady in the flesh. "Hey, nowhere in particular." He patted the ground next to him. "Have a seat, I'm not going anywhere."

"Could have fooled me." Vivian scoffed and sat next to him. "Where have you been for the last 20, 30 years?"

Orion shook his head. "Just the edge of the universe and back a few times."

"How's Claire?" Vivian shrugged. "I'm assuming that's the reason you disappeared and stopped talking to me."

Orion sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Not well right now."

"I heard about her mother." Vivian sighed heavily. "Was she like they said she was?"

Orion laughed weakly. "So much more." He sniffled. "Claire was hurt badly but her mom refused to take any nanotech away from Claire."

"Wow," Vivian shrugged. "Real noble but for some reason, I can't see that happening."

Orion rolled his eyes. "You were born blind, Vivian. You can't see anything."

"Low blow, Vital." Vivian snickered for a moment. A moment of stillness settled between them. "You guys have any rugrats?"

Orion laughed. "Not rugrats anymore, we have two boys." He sighed. "Simon and Virgil."

"Did you attempt to name one of your kids after me?" Vivian gently elbowed him.

Orion smirked weakly. "I promise it wasn't intentional. We just liked the names, Virgil and Simon."

"How are your parents?"

Orion took a deep breath and tried to keep calm. "They died when the boys were young." He shook his head. "Just one day they both went to sleep and never woke up, we don't know what killed them."

"Oh," Vivian frowned. "I'm sorry about that."

Orion sighed. "It's okay, but Simon was scared to go to bed for months afterward." He rubbed his face. "He slept in our bed until we finally convinced him that he would be okay."

"How old was he?" Vivian spoke softly.

Orion nodded. "13 or 14. Virgil was 9 or 10." He tapped his foot a few times. "I think I let the boys down as a father after that."

"Your parents died." Vivian frowned. "Anyone deserves to be upset after that."

Orion sighed again. "Let's stop talking about me." He turned to Vivian. "You get married or have kids?"

"Ha," she shook her head. "Me? Get married?" Vivian turned to Orion. "Never in the cards I guess. Just never had that person who caught my eye."

Orion shrugged. "Besides me, you mean."

"Excuse me," Vivian laughed. "I did not like you."

Orion pushed her shoulder. "You so did. It's why you were so jealous when I started hanging out with Claire." He laughed nervously. "And told you I liked her."

"Well." Vivian huffed, turning up her nose. "I'm surprised you noticed."

Orion sniffed. "Claire filled me in after I talked to her about it."

"You're so dense." Vivian kicked him.

Orion smiled. "Claire said the same thing."

The night after Kori's funeral Ratchet went to bed early, emotionally and physically drained. It was finally when he closed his eyes he could have sworn he felt someone in his arms. His eyes opened to see the back of Kori's head, Ratchet could feel her bare back against his bare chest, the weight of her head on his arm, and the warmth of her skin. Early morning light streamed into the window, giving the room a warm light.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," her voice spoke to him. "I'm sorry I had to leave."

Ratchet frowned in his dream. "I know."

The Kori that laid next to him turned over to face him. She was young, vibrant, and her blue eyes sparkled like they always did when they woke up together. "I miss you."

Ratchet smiled weakly, feeling younger and lighter just by looking into Kori's eyes. "I miss you too. It feels like I can't go on without you."

"But you will," Kori smiled sweetly. "And remember you're never truly without me." She gently pulled his face down to hers, running the bridge of her nose along his. Ratchet swore he could feel her touch against his skin. "I'll always be with you." Her voice a gentle whisper.

Ratchet laughed weakly. "I can't tell if this is a dream or not." He wrapped his arms around her. "I can feel your touch and I can touch you."

"I know." Kori ran her fingers along his collar bone, sending shivers down his spine. "Dreams can be so cruel. They allow an escape from our pain, but sometimes it makes coming back to reality even more painful."

Ratchet smiled at Kori. "Tell me about it." He ran his hands through her hair. "If this is a dream, I never want it to end."

"Remember me for who I was, Ratchet," Kori gently rubbed his chest with her hands, the stiffness and pain melting away at her touch. "Remember my love for you and how our love together made our life. Made our children." She pulled herself closer to him to wrap her arms around his neck. "They need you. They're worried about you."

Ratchet sighed, his hands settling on her lower back. "I know and they have every right to be."

"I love you," Kori whispered. "I'll always be with you." The dream faded away, Ratchet slowly opening his eyes to the empty half of the bed and moonlight streaming into the darkroom.

The numbness that had filled Ratchet had soothed away into a gentle peace. He fell asleep again, his dreams his memories of his wedding night. At least what he could remember. Boy, those Fongoids could sure party.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Follow, fav, leave me a review. I'd love to know what you all think about the story and I'd love to know where I can improve. I'll see you all next chapter! **


	5. A New Era

**Another Sunday, another chapter! Welcome back, I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Read on. **

**All noncanon characters are mine. **

* * *

Claire woke up earlier than normal for some reason, her body just telling her to get out of bed. She checked the window for Orion and Virgil, a habit she couldn't remember when she picked up. When they were not out there she simply sighed and went to her father's room. She wouldn't wake him but she just had to check on him.

Claire looked into the room and found the bed empty and made.

Ratchet was gone.

"Dad?" Claire asked the empty room, checking the attached bathroom. "Daddy?" She didn't know what else to do so she went to each of her siblings' rooms and quickly woke them up. There were 5 of them and one of him, surely they could find him if they worked together.

Franklin wasn't too happy to be awake before the sun had a chance to rise but he got up pretty quickly after Claire told him. Ian took some convincing but Franklin just pulled him out of bed. Liza was a light sleeper anyway so she got up pretty easily. Rosie was already awake but not dressed after having a shower.

"What?" Rosie asked.

Franklin checked the clock. "Did you even go to bed?"

"Yes," Rosie frowned. "I normally wake up this early."

Claire got between them. "Guys, focus." She sighed, this was why she was the eldest. Besides that, she was born first. "Missing dad, need to find."

A familiar laugh interrupted the siblings, a 5-way glance between all of them made them break into a run toward the kitchen. They stopped at the end of the hallway, catching the sight of their father at the breakfast table. His best friend across from him.

"Good morning, children." Clank smiled at them.

Ratchet smiled at his children too. "Remember, Clank. They haven't been considered children for a long time." His eyes had heavy bags under them but they still were ecstatic to see Ratchet out of bed. "Let's go with kids."

"Kids then." Clank agreed. "It is quite early, has something happened?"

Claire looked at her siblings. "No, everything's perfect." She smiled, slowly going over to her father and hugging him around his neck. Franklin hugged his father's right arm, Ian his left arm, Liza his waist, and Rosie his stomach.

"This hasn't happened in a long time." Ratchet laughed, relaxing when his children let him go. "I'll admit it was easier when you all were younger."

Ian grabbed Rosie's shoulders. "Especially when this one was still in diapers."

"Yeah." Rosie rolled her eyes and pushed off her brother's hands. "Back when I could only reach his shin."

Ratchet smiled to himself. "Your mom loved it when you kids did that."

"It was her favorite." Clank nodded in agreement. "Back when it was just Claire and Franklin she had me get hugs too."

Claire laughed. "I remember that."

"Yeah," Franklin smirked. "Then Ian had to come and ruin everything."

Ian frowned and crossed his arms. "Hey!"

"Franklin." Ratchet scolded.

Franklin only smiled at his father. "You don't want to know how long I've waited for you to say that."

"Mom!" Virgil's voice came to the house. Then the boy came running and tackled his mother around her waist.

Claire gapped at her son. "What are you doing here?" She wrapped her arms around her son. "Don't tell me you're back already."

"Record time." Ratchet smiled. "What has it been? A Week?"

Claire frowned. "Four Days." She pulled back and examined her son, he smiled at her. "How did you accomplish an entire mission in four days?"

"Dad helped." Virgil nodded. Orion finally came in and sighed deeply. "Right Dad?"

Claire rushed to check over Orion. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Believe it or not." Orion wagged his finger at his son. "But you're not ready to be on your own yet."

"Aw." Virgil slumped. "Grandpa was on his own when he was my age." He turned to his Grandfather. "Right, Grandpa?"

Ratchet shrugged. "Technically I had Clank, who were the brains of the operation."

"A partnership," Clank smiled. "We couldn't have done any of it without each other." He jumped down from his seat, going through the front door. "Speaking of which, it's about time I showed you who I brought with me."

Ratchet slowly stood and guided Virgil out the door. "I had Clank bring him in the hope he would help you."

"Who is it?" Virgil tried to not get excited. It might've been Sigmund, who Virgil had met before. Quite lackluster if Virgil had anything to say about it.

"Meet XJ0461.023," Clank smiled, bringing forth a smaller copy of himself, but blue eyes instead of green. "Or XJ, my son."

Virgil grinned like mad. "Hi!"

"Hello." XJ extended his hand to Virgil. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Virgil knelt to shake XJ's hand. "Nice to meet you too." He smiled at Ratchet and Clank. "Is it okay if we hang out?" Virgil nodded to XJ. "If you want."

"It would be interesting," XJ turned to Clank. "May I, Father?"

Ratchet and Clank looked at each other for a moment before giving the boys permission. XJ jumped onto Virgil's back and the boys ran off to get to know one another.

"Stay out of trouble!" Claire yelled to the boys before calling Ratchet and Clank back in the house.

Virgil took XJ up on top of the Court of Azimuth looking out onto the city. The boys sat next to one another and talked. "You grew up in the Great Clock?"

"You could say that." XJ nodded. "Father and the Zoni made me in case something happens to my father." He smiled a little. "But Father asked me if I wanted to stay in the clock or adventure. I could take care of the clock when I'm older but for now…."

Virgil smiled. "My dad and Grandpa have had all kinds of adventures, and soon I'll get to do it too." He extended his hand to XJ. "You think you'd want to put up with me if we adventure together?"

"You seem nice enough." XJ nodded and shook Virgil's hand.

The boys started to share stories about themselves, including Virgil getting kidnapped by Nefarious and XJ fighting off some creatures that came to the clock.

"Dante Watt?" The Lombax on Dante's front porch asked as Dante opened his front door.

Dante raised an eyebrow, unsure. "Yes? I am him."

"We need to talk." The Lombax walked past him into his house. No 'may I come in?' or even a 'how are you?'.

Rude.

Dante closed the door and followed this strange Lombax to his dining room. "Okay." He sat across from this Lombax. "What do we need to talk about?"

"You're familiar with a young female by the name of Evie Isotope?" The Lombax pulled out a file from their briefcase.

Dante nodded slowly. He and Evie went on a couple of dates at least a year ago, if not more. Dante would have to look at his calendar. But their schedules got pretty busy and they just lost touch. Nothing dramatic. Disappointing but not dramatic.

"Well," the Lombax sorted through his papers. "Miss Isotope stated in her paperwork that should anything happen to her custody of your son should go to you."

Dante held up his hands. "Wait, wait, wait." He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry and his chest a bit tight. "Son? I don't have a son." He was handed a picture of a three-month-old baby, white fur-like him with his dark eyes, but Evie's red stripes. "You mean me and Evie?" Dante's hands started to shake, his chest becoming much, much tighter.

Then he remembered about a couple months or so after their last date Evie had called him and told him they needed to talk. At the time Dante wasn't allowed to leave Base or have any visitors, due to a special training he wasn't allowed to tell anyone about. So he apologized and told her that he couldn't meet up with her right then but he would be happy to get together with her later. Once he had clearance from his superiors.

She told him that was fine. But she never got back with him even after he got permission.

"Mr. Watt?" The Lombax raised an eyebrow at Dante, who had been staring at the picture.

Dante put down the picture and covered his eyes. 'Should anything happen to her,' flashed in Dante's mind. He uncovered his eyes and looked at the Lombax across from him, a heavy dread settling in his stomach. "What happened to Evie?"

"Miss Isotope was, unfortunately, the victim of an accident at her workplace," the Lombax replied, calm and collected. "Her parents were going through her affairs and they found their daughter's wishes when it came to her son."

Dante felt the bile rise in his throat but he pushed it back down. His thoughts going a mile a minute in his head. Dante had two dates with Evie but he knew he wanted to keep pursuing her as soon as they both had the time. She was sweet, gentle, and the nicest girl he'd ever met. His mother would have loved her.

If he had known she was pregnant he would've dropped everything for her. Gone AWOL and told his supervisors to lick his boots.

"God," Dante muttered. "She must have thought I was blowing her off." He looked at the baby picture again, covering his mouth. As much as he wanted to doubt this baby was his, remembering back to his baby pictures he could not deny a resemblance.

Suddenly a knock on the door echoed through the near-silent house and Dante's communicator went off. Dante excused himself to answer both, at the front door was Duncan and on the communicator was Grace.

"Are you alright?" His mother asked without saying hello. His brother letting himself into the house without bothering for permission.

Dante rubbed his brow before shooing his brother away. "To be honest, Mom, I am far from alright." How his mother always seemed to know when he needed to talk to her, he was yet to figure out.

The Lombax at the table hid the baby picture away and closed up anything that Duncan wanted to peek at.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Grace switched to her motherly voice.

Dante frowned at Duncan. "Well for one your other son won't keep his nose to himself." He sighed. "And you know that girl I was talking to you about?"

"Evie?" Grace asked. "You heard from her again?"

Dante swallowed a hard lump in his throat. "No, uh, Mom." He coughed. "She passed away recently."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sweetheart," Grace replied. "I know how much you liked her."

Dante smiled weakly. "Yeah, but Mom are you doing anything? Handling anything breakable?"

"No?" Grace's voice turned to a scold. "Why?"

Dante tapped his foot a couple of times before moving to another room away from his brother and strange Lombax. "Because Evie didn't tell me something. Something big." He took a breath. "And I now have custody of our son."

The line went silent, he had to check and make sure the call didn't drop. "Mom?" He asked the empty air. "Mom are you there?"

"Dante Montay Watt," Dante winced at his full name on his mother's lips. Why couldn't Duncan get Montay as his middle name? Dante always wanted to know why he had gotten it.

Dante tried to sound innocent. "Yes, Mom?"

"Are you sure?" Grace scolded him.

Dante shrugged. "I mean I haven't asked for a paternity test yet but Mom he looks like Duncan and I looked when we were babies." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's on my to-do list."

"After all we told you boys," Grace sighed. "Did none of it get through?"

Dante huffed. "Well, I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't think I'd meet a girl as amazing as Evie. I didn't think I'd want things for her. To make myself better for her and then it all just falling apart without me knowing the half of it." He hung up on his mother and threw his communicator across the room, shattering it on impact.

"Dant?" Duncan appeared at the door. "You okay?"

Dante paced back and forth, his chest tight with agitation. "What do you think?"

"I think you're furious." Duncan sat down on the arm of a chair near his pacing brother. "Haven't seen you this agitated in a while." He nodded toward the dining room. "Does it have to deal with the weirdo at the table?"

Dante nodded. "I messed up. I messed up hard." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm pretty sure Mom is mad at me too."

"Does this have to deal with Ali?" Duncan frowned.

Dante stopped and raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Ali?"

"Ali. Alister." Duncan lowered his head. "That's the baby's name. Alister Watt."

Dante's chest burned with an emotion he's never felt before toward his brother. "You knew?" He fought off hurting his twin brother. "You knew but didn't tell me?"

"Evie asked me not to." Duncan shrunk away. "I ran into her a couple of months ago and she was walking Ali. She was still on maternity leave from her job, he was still really little." He looked up at his brother. "I wanted to tell you, honest. But Evie made me promise I wouldn't. She didn't want to tie you down."

Dante fumed, pacing again to try and work out his anger. "I would have given it all up for her. I would have quit the Guard and took some other job so I could be with her." He turned his back to my brother, trying to fight the urge to hit Duncan. "Dunc, I think you should leave."

"Okay," Duncan stood and frowned at his brother's back. "Just call me when you forgive me. Or when you get a new communicator."

Dante nodded and Duncan quickly left. The light-colored twin calmed himself before going back to the dining room table. "Okay." He told the Lombax. "I am only on leave for so long. So I need a paternity test first. Then if I know the truth I'll need time to prepare and find someone to take care of the baby while I'm gone. Okay?"

"I'll see what I can do." Lombax nodded. "Oh, and Miss Isotope left this for you." A sealed note was passed into Dante's hands. "Please take this note into consideration before you harm your brother." And before Dante could respond the Lombax was gone.

Dante read the letter before going to bed. His hands shook as he opened it.

_Dear Dante,_

_I hope you never have to read this but my lab is doing some risky experiments and they want us to get our affairs in order. So if you are reading this then I'm dead. Welp. Real buzzkill, am I right?_

_Anyway, I'm so sorry I never told you about Ali. I was so scared. Scared you would hate me for being that girl who slept with a guy once (after an amazing date!) and got pregnant. When Ali was born I wanted you to be there so bad but I never got around to talking to you about it. You were always busy with Guard work. I realize it's a poor excuse now but I didn't want to show up at your door and quickly tell you that I was carrying your child. I wanted to message you so many times but something in me just told me not to bother._

_I know we only went on two dates but I'm really glad you gave me Ali. Because when I hold him now I think about you. And thinking of you makes me happy. We had such a great time together, I wish it had been longer._

_Ali is the son of a Guard. He wakes up early, he eats a lot and he's such a growing boy. I can already tell you that he has your nose and your eyes. But he does have a bit of a milk allergy but the doctors said he'd grow out of it by the time he is one. I tried to pump as much as I could so he could have as much as he needs. He eats so much though it might not last as long as I'd hope._

_I hope you forgive Duncan as if you have this letter hopefully you already know. I also hope I didn't just out Duncan. I made him promise to keep my secret. To keep Ali a secret. I realize as I write this I was wrong to keep Ali from you. You should have been there when he was born. You should have been there when I found out I was pregnant. But please, be the good man I know you are and be there for Ali. He's going to need you. I only hope you're not too mad at me. I'd completely understand._

_With Love, Evie_

Dante swallowed a hard lump in his throat. He took a breath before folding up Evie's letter. He put it under his pillow and sat up for a while. Then he found some paper of his own.

'Dear Evie,' he wrote.

'I could never be mad at you. But if I had known about Ali I would've given up everything for you two. Being a Guard, being a bachelor, all of it. Even Duncan. He's been nothing but a pain in the neck anyway. I should have contacted you all those times I thought about it. But there is one thing I promise. I'll be the best Dad to Ali that I can be. He deserves it. And I should thank you for trusting me to care for him in your absence. But there is nothing else that I would wish for than for you to be right beside me as I raise him. I would give anything to have you with me. But Ali will be well cared for. He'll know his mother as he grows up. I promise.'

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading. Leave me a review, I'd love to know how to improve. See you next chapter! **


	6. Mac's Pain

**Welcome back! Happy to have you, refreshments on your right. Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me how to improve. Thanks, now onto the story!**

**All noncanon characters are mine.**

* * *

Claire smiled at her father, watching Virgil and XJ talk in front of the house. "I have a feeling that those two are going to give the universe a run for its money."

"Especially after Virgil's ship is built." Ratchet laughed and grabbed Claire's shoulders.

Claire sighed for a moment. "So, how are you feeling Dad?"

"I'm as good as I'm expected to be." Ratchet hugged his daughter's shoulders. "I could be better but I'm okay."

Claire shrugged her shoulder. "As long as you are improving. We can tell your other children to go back to their own houses?"

"Almost." Ratchet kissed his daughter's head. "You just want me for yourself, like when you were little." He laughed. "You always were a daddy's girl, since you were born."

Claire laughed. "No, your children have been taking time off from work and their families." She smiled. "They should get back to it." She looked out to see her siblings spending time together, playing one of their old childhood games. Franklin stood in the middle of Rosie, Liza, and Ian. When Franklin gave the signal the three were supposed to run out as far as they could before Franklin called again. Then they were supposed to get on their hoverboots and jet back to Franklin. First to push Franklin over would be declared the winner.

One had to be creative when living on a desolate planet with few playmates. Usually, the youngest sibling was allowed to win since tantrums weren't uncommon when they played when they were young. Also cheating by using hoverboots during the running portion. Claire never knew who would do such tactics to make sure their younger siblings got back before themselves.

No idea.

So Franklin gave the signal and Rosie, Liza, and Ian all ran in their set directions, branching out like a star. Franklin waved to his father and sister as he waited for his siblings to get a respectable distance away.

All was going well until Rosie tripped and fell onto the ground. Franklin called off his other siblings before going to check on Rosie.

"I'm fine." She smiled, winded. "Just….not used to this level of exertion."

Franklin pulled Rosie over to the side and made her sit out before returning to his spot. Just to be fair he gave the next signal to send his siblings back to him. Liza pushed him over and cheered.

"You okay?" Ian called to Rosie.

Rosie smiled. "I'm fine, I promise." She called back. "Just promise not to tell my husband."

"What?" Liza looked at her little sister. "Why wouldn't we tell Isaac?" The three siblings met with the fourth before Claire and Ratchet joined them.

Rosie looked at her family, the smile big on her face. "He'd be really mad at me for putting pressure on my body." She laughed. "Because I'm pregnant." Claire and Liza practically jumped their youngest sister, Ratchet kissed Rosie's head, while Franklin and Ian cheered.

"Nessa," Mac approached his little sister, his shoulders tense. "Are you busy?"

Nessa turned to her brother and pointed out her textbook and the interlink computer in front of her. "Well if Grace would stop giving us homework I wouldn't be."

"Sorry." Mac nodded and frowned. "I'll leave you alone."

Nessa pushed her stuff away from her. "No, I'll ditch it." She turned fully to her brother and turned concerned because of the look on his face. "What do you need?"

"There's something I need to tell you." Mac pulled up a seat and closed Nessa's bedroom door. "But you can't tell Dad I told you." His hands shook and he couldn't look at Nessa. "Or Mom."

Nessa frowned and moved closer to Mac. "Mac, what's wrong?"

"I'm…." Mac took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I'm not your brother."

Nessa laughed a little. "What are you talking about? Of course, you're my brother."

"No, Nessa," Mac rubbed the back of his neck. "Really. Me and Grace's mom, she cheated on Dad with some loser." He sighed and turned away from Nessa. "He got her pregnant with me. Dad isn't my dad."

Nessa frowned and almost pushed Mac. "You think that matters?" She huffed. "You're still my brother whether you like it or not." Nessa crossed her arms. "You helped change my diapers."

"I just," Mac took a breath. "I just had to tell you."

Nessa cuddled up to Mac. "That doesn't matter to me." She put her head under Mac's chin. "You shouldn't feel bad because your mom did something bad."

"It's because," Mac rubbed his chin on her head. "Because I didn't want you to find out how I did. My biological father just walked up to talk to me. Years after I should have found out."

Nessa sighed. "Mac you're still my brother. You put up with me too much to not be my brother."

"My annoying baby sister." Mac started to smile. "I just thought you should know some of the family skeletons."

Nessa sat back and snickered. "None of our family were planned pregnancies, Dad got arrested for supposedly killing all our family, Dante and Duncan weren't only unplanned but also a huge surprise, Dad almost had a stroke when Mom told him about me."

"And I'm the child of an affair." Mac's smile disappeared.

Nessa poked Mac's mouth. "Who is a faithful husband and father. Taught to him by the man who raised him." She tried to put Mac's mouth back into a smile. "You're the best Dad ever, and you're going to have another baby soon. You're going to be the best dad ever to them too."

"You really are related to Mom." Mac broke into a smile.

Nessa poked Mac in the side and lightly pushed him. "Get used to it." She hugged Mac around his neck. "Because you're my big brother and you gotta put up with me until you die of old age with a million and a half kids."

"Aiming pretty high aren't you kid?" Mac laughed.

Nessa shrugged. "I like being an aunt. You and Tiffany have to give me many more nieces and nephews. Millie and the new baby aren't enough."

"Can't Grace get you more nieces and nephews?"

Nessa smirked. "They're too old."

"Old?" Grace's voice came from outside the door, the door lightly sweeping open to show their final sibling. "Who are you calling old?" She raised an eyebrow.

Mac was about to answer but Nessa made herself hang off of Mac's neck, holding him down. "Grace, Mac needs cheering up. Help me."

"Mac is fine," Mac argued. "Besides the monster around his neck." He pulled back so he didn't fall out of his seat. "And I'm used to Millie hanging around my neck."

Grace righted Nessa but hugged Mac around his chest. "Alright." She rubbed her head against Mac's temple. "Mac will be fantastic when we finally get done cheering him up."

"Smothering me." Mac squirmed between his sisters. "Too many girls."

Grace and Nessa kissed their brother's cheeks. "Get used to it." They laughed at him.

99.9% chance Dante Watt was the father of the infant, Alister Watt. He just sat staring at these results, unable to wrap his mind around being a father. A knock came to his door and he quickly hid away the paternity test, putting them under his pillow next to Evie's letter.

When Dante finally opened the door he slammed it back closed. "Come on, Dante," Duncan yelled through the door. "You can't stay mad at me forever."

"Shut up and leave me alone," Dante yelled back.

Duncan knocked on the door. "I'm your brother, Dant." He yelled on Dante's porch, waving at the neighbors as if yelling through the front door of his brother's house was an everyday occurrence. "Let me in. Your neighbors think I'm crazy."

"Good," Dante commented. "Maybe they'll have you arrested."

Duncan frowned and knocked again. "You wouldn't let them do that to me." He moved closer to the door. "I'm your twin brother, womb pals. Remember?" Duncan put his forehead against the door. "Please forgive me, Dant." He frowned. "Let me in."

"Whatever," Dante opened the door and Duncan lightly fell inside. "Get in here before I call the police on you myself." Duncan smiled a little and followed his brother inside. "I still haven't forgiven you, I just don't want you on my porch anymore."

Duncan nodded. "I get that." He looked around. "So….do you know what you're going to do?"

"I'm going to finish my current term with the Guard, I'm going to retire and get a new job." Dante sat at the table and put his head in his hands. "One that will let me either bring Ali to work with me or I get off early enough that I can still pick up Ali from Evie's parents at a reasonable time."

Duncan sat down across from his brother. "Is that what you want?"

"What I want doesn't matter anymore." Dante glared at his brother. "I have to do what is best for my son." He rubbed his brow, tired and worn. "Not to mention today I'm going to be meeting her parents today to finally meet Ali."

Duncan nodded. "You want me to come with you?"

"You're lucky I'm letting you near me." Dante sighed, turning away from Duncan. "You kept my son from me, my twin brother. I thought we were supposed to tell each other everything."

Duncan nodded again, trying to smile. "I deserve that." He reached out to Dante. "But I think you'll be a great dad."

"I don't know the first thing about being a parent." Dante slammed his forehead on the table, burying his head under his arms. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

Duncan patted Dante's back. "You'll figure it out." He shrugged. "You'll have to."

"Shut up, Duncan."

Duncan moved away from Dante. "Shutting up."

Soon Dante kicked Duncan out of his house to go to the house of the parents of his former flirtationship. He had to work himself up a few times before he had the guts to exit his ship. Dante walked up the porch and knocked on the door. He wished he had smiled at least.

"Hello," Dante nodded firmly. "I am Dante Watt and I'd like to meet my son, please."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Leave me a review, tell me what you think! Ta Ta for now! See you next chapter! **


	7. Dante's Challenge

**5,646 words. Strap in gang this one is a long one. I hope you like it and I know that it's late. I'm working on getting my uploading schedule back on track. I have other things in the work for this bunch but I have a bunch of excuses that don't cut it. I hope you enjoy the story and the next chapters are coming. **

* * *

Evie's mother sat Dante down to talk to him while Ali was finishing his afternoon nap. "I'm sorry we had to meet like this."

"As am I," Dante tried to smile. "I wish a lot of things were different."

Evie's mother sighed. "How did you and Evie meet?" She shrugged. "Evie didn't tell us."

"My brother, cousin and I were out getting coffee and I stepped on her foot." Dante tried not to laugh. "I offered to buy her a drink as punishment for squashing her toes with my fat feet." He shrugged. "We got to talking and found out we had a lot in common."

Evie's mother smiled. "To think we thought you knew about Ali the whole time." She sighed. "Evie said she talked to you about it but you never were available to come and meet us."

"She told me we needed to talk," Dante nodded. "Then she just stopped messaging me, even after I got clearance to leave Base." He shrugged. "I thought she found someone else. Or wasn't interested in me anymore."

Evie's mother laughed and touched Dante's knee. "Not interested? You don't want to know how many times I caught her daydreaming about you."

"How do you know she was daydreaming about me?" Dante raised an eyebrow.

Evie's mother smiled wistfully. "She'd start staring into space with her hand on Ali and she'd smile. When we finally brought her back she would just tell us it was 'oh, nothing'." She imitated her daughter. " 'Nothing at all.' "

A cry came from across the house. A hearty little cry that belonged to his son. Dante's heart started to pound in his chest and his mouth dried out.

"Go on," Evie's mother encouraged him. "You'll be able to find him, and I'll be right behind you."

Dante didn't know where he got the strength to stand and follow the sound of his son to a softly lit blue baby's room. His hands trembled as he crossed to the crib to find inside a tiny squawking baby. His son.

"Hey," Dante breathed, gently leaning over the crib to pick up the baby. "It's okay little guy." He cradled Little Ali in his arms like Dante remembered his grandfather doing for his Aunt Nessa and when he got to hold Millie. "It's okay, buddy. Daddy's here now, you don't have to be upset."

Ali took a bit to settle but Dante let him take his time. Ali fit perfectly in Dante's arms, if not a little too big. "Mommy told Daddy you were a big boy." He smiled at the baby. "You're going to be big like Daddy when you grow up."

Evie's mother smiled. "You think you can handle him?" She spoke softly. "I'll make lunch before my husband gets home."

Dante nodded. "Go ahead." He smiled back at the baby in his arms. "I've got him."

Evie's mother gently touched the baby's cheek before leaving. Dante took a deep breath and gently rocked Ali. "Daddy loves you, Ali." He couldn't stop smiling, Dante knew about the concept of storge, the love of one's family, but once he held Ali the word's true meaning filled his chest.

The sound of a door opening and a smashing dish sent Dante into protective mode. He gently set Ali back down in his crib and scoped out possible exits from the baby's room. His shoulders wouldn't fit out the window but Ali being safe meant more to him than his safety. If anything did happen to Dante he would still have all his grandparents. Even if Dante wasn't speaking to Grace at that moment.

"Be a good boy, Ali," he whispered to the infant. "Daddy will be back soon." Dante kissed Ali's head before pulling out his wrench, armed and ready.

He crept out of Ali's room, gently closing the door behind him. Dante jumped around the corner to defend Evie's mother when the sight he beheld made his brain freeze up.

Being smothered in kisses by her mother was Evie. Standing in the kitchen she looked very surprised to see the father of her child. "Dante?" She held her mother for a moment. "What are you doing here?"

Dante dropped his wrench, a loud clang rang through the kitchen, and ran his hands through his hair. "What am I? What are you doing here? We were told you were dead!"

"What?" Evie gasped. "I was only in quarantine after our experiment went rouge." She hugged her mother tight before slowly going to Dante. "So….you know about Ali?"

Dante smiled widely and nodded. "Yes, I know about Ali."

"You're not mad?" Evie bit her lip.

Dante gently wrapped his arms around Evie. "At you? A little. At Duncan? Immensely." He let her go and nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to." Evie sighed, grabbing Dante's hand. "But you were so busy and by the time you were free I was already showing." She frowned. "It all just became too much."

Dante lightly squeezed Evie's hand. "I understand. I suddenly found out I had a son, something I would have never expected."

"Sorry," Evie lowered her eyes. "I should have told you."

Dante brushed his hand on her cheek. "I should have been more available to you. I should have been there for you and Ali." He sighed. "Also I noticed his name." Dante raised an eyebrow. "Did you know my great grandfather was Alister Azimuth?"

"Yeah," Evie blushed. "Duncan told me the same thing. Sorry about that." She rubbed the back of her neck. "I didn't know at the time and I saw the name in a baby book I was reading and…."

Dante couldn't help but laugh. "I wanted to name one of my kids after my great grandfather. I have no problem with the name Alister."

"How weird," Evie smiled, her nose scrunching in a way Dante loved. She suddenly jumped up in place. "Oh, my baby!" Evie looked to her mother, excitement, and joy escaping into the air around her. "He should be done with his nap. I gotta see him."

Dante gently pulled her toward Ali's room. "He's waiting for you." Evie beat Dante to the room and she was picking up Ali by the time he got there.

"Hi, baby." She cooed to him. "Oh, Mommy missed you so much." Evie covered Ali's giggling face with kisses. "My Little Ali. Mommy missed you."

Dante couldn't stop the big cheesy grin on his face. If he didn't know he was awake he would have sworn he was dreaming. Tummy time came before lunch so Dante and Evie took that time to talk while watching Ali.

"So," Dante started, holding out a small toy for Ali. "You and I are not a couple."

Evie sighed and shook her head. "No. No, we're not."

"But I am very interested in still being Ali's dad," Dante smiled when Ali started to pull on the toy. "Even if you don't want to think of having a relationship with me." Dante let the little boy have the toy, which immediately went into Ali's mouth.

Evie frowned a little. "You had me until the last part."

"Wait," Dante's heart picked up. "You want to be with me?"

Evie shrugged. "It's still too early to tell. I'd be interested in going on a couple more dates until I'm sure."

"When are you free?" Dante raised an eyebrow. "I'm on leave for a while yet. I wanted to get to know Ali before I got any gear for him."

Evie smiled a little. "I'll let you know when Ali has a sitter."

"Oh definitely." Dante nodded. "Though I think I'd miss him the whole time."

Evie laughed weakly. "You just met him."

"I know," Dante smiled. "But I'm going to make some changes for him." He gently smoothed Ali's cowlick. "Going to retire from the Guard, get a new job, and learn to be a dad."

Evie looked at Dante, concern in her eyes. "You're going to retire?"

"Yup," Dante sighed. "Spending all my time at Base was nice when it was just me, my brother, and my cousin but…" He put his chin on the ground to smile at Ali, who smiled back. "Something tells me there are things I couldn't find on Base that mean more to me." Dante let Ali chew on his finger. "And Uncle Duncan is being Daddy's royal pain."

Evie frowned. "I thought you liked being a Guard." She took Dante's free hand. "You'd give that up?"

"I'm only in the Guard because Duncan is," Dante smirked. "We did everything together but now I'm okay with being different." He stroked Ali's nose. "I like the idea, besides that he and I were never identical in the first place. But we were a singular unit, and Papa Alister loved that about us."

Evie raised an eyebrow. "Papa Alister? You knew your Great Grandfather?"

"Not really." Dante shook his head. "He died when we were still young but I remember he told us stories. Stories about himself, Papa Kaden, and what trouble they got into when they were young." He sighed. "Then he got sick and my mom said he was too tired to tell stories." Dante frowned. "He died shortly after our third birthday."

Evie bit her lip. "Sounds like he was a good guy."

"He made some not so great choices." Dante scooted closer to Ali. "But in my opinion, he was a great Lombax."

Evie was about to reply when Evie's mother called for lunch. "I'll have to feed Ali before I eat lunch myself, so I won't be joining you." She bit her lip, replying carefully.

"I get that," Dante smirked. "I grew up around babies, don't worry." He got up. "You need help?"

Evie smirked back. "No, I got it, if you want to get Ali."

They settled into a rhythm, Dante spending the day with Ali while his mother was at work. Finally, they had another date (which went well) before it came to family dinner at Montay's house.

"I can't do this." Evie whimpered in the passenger seat of Dante's ship. "I mean, I don't know if I can do this."

Dante nodded. "I'll take you home." He started up the ship and prepared to take off.

"Wait," Evie stopped him. "You'd take me home? Just like that?"

Dante smiled. "Your comfort matters to me, Evie. If you're not ready I'm not going to force you."

"That sounds familiar." Evie laughed.

Dante's mouth turned up. "Infant in the vehicle, no need to refer to when we made said infant." He sighed. "But I will take you home if I have to, I'm sure Ali wouldn't argue."

"He's 4 months old." Evie raised an eyebrow. "He can't argue."

Dante looked back at the rear-facing baby seat. "Something in his eyes tells me he knows things we couldn't possibly understand."

"Alright." Evie snickered. "Just grab Ali and we're going in."

Dante nodded and grabbed the babbling infant. He made sure he had all of Ali's things before going to the front door and knocking. To make things more interesting Evie took Ali and the diaper bag.

Leigh opened the door and smiled at Dante. "Hi, sweetheart." She opened the door wider to let him in. "You beat your parents and brother here."

"There's a reason for that." Dante smiled and waved Evie in. "Grandma Leigh, this is Evie." He took Ali from his baby seat. "And this is our son Ali."

Leigh blinked back her surprise. "I'm sorry I don't remember us ever having met before." She smiled wide at Ali. "I would have surely remembered you."

"You haven't met, Grandma." Dante smiled, settling Ali. "I'll explain everything better later."

Leigh laughed and gently shook Evie's hand. "It's a pleasure meeting you, I hope you both stick around." She gently pinched Dante's cheek, smiling at Evie. "It's been a while since there's been a smile on Dante's face."

"Grandma," Dante quietly complained, but still smiled. "Aunt Nessa Or Grandpa around?"

Leigh nodded. "Nessa is finishing her homework upstairs in her room and your Grandpa is at the table already." She touched Dante's shoulder. "Try not to be too show-stopping."

"Yes, Grandma." Dante nodded and headed toward the dining room with Evie in tow.

Evie walked on her tiptoes to reach him. "Don't be too show-stopping?"

"Yeah," Dante nodded. "Grandpa had a heart attack. Grandma Leigh's just paranoid he'll have another one. But we still listen to her."

Montay was reading at the table, reading glasses perched low on his nose. He looked over to see Dante, an infant, and a young woman approaching. "Dante, I see you've brought a friend." Montay smiled at Ali. "And who is this?"

"This," Dante lightly rocked Ali. "Is your great-grandson, Ali Watt." He gestured to Evie. "This is his sweet mother, Evie."

Montay's reading glasses slipped right off his nose to hit the table. "When did this happen?" He smiled, trying not to laugh.

"Ali is just now 4 months old, so 4 months ago." Dante shrugged. "Do you want to hold him?"

Montay laughed. "If his mother allows, then hand him over."

"Well, Mommy?" Dante turned to Evie with a smile.

Evie nodded and Dante gently gave Montay his son. He fully trusted his grandfather to be gentle with Ali, after all, Montay took care of him and his brother when they were Ali's age. Montay lightly bounced Ali. "You're a big boy for 4 months, just like your Daddy was once he started gaining weight."

"I'm finally done!" Nessa cheered as she walked down their stairs from her room. "Hey, that's Dante's ship outside. Are Dante and Duncan here?"

Dante went to the doorway. "Just Dante, Aunt Nessa." He touched base with Evie. "Still okay?"

"Yeah," Evie nodded. "Is this why we came early?"

Dante smirked. "You figured me out." He shrugged. "Fewer people means that we can go nice and slow with meeting all my family. Especially since my mother isn't here yet."

"Oh right," Evie laughed weakly. "Your straight-laced, by the rules, mother."

Dante lightly rubbed Evie's shoulders. "It'll be fine. You'll see, she's not as bad as I made her out to be." Ali started to cry so Dante went over and got him from Montay.

"Sorry," Evie winced.

Montay smiled. "No, it's fine. Grace and Nessa were the same way. They'd tire of someone who isn't mom or dad and demand to be given back." He laughed. "Happened all the time, happy to see that made it through his father."

Nessa finally made it to the dining room, her eyes immediately going to Ali. "Oh," she cooed. "Who are you?" She lightly bounced, going to the baby. "Can I hold him?"

"Hold on, Auntie Nessa." Dante teased. "This is Ali, my son."

Nessa frowned at Dante. "Wait you had a baby and didn't tell me?" She crossed her arms and turned her back to Dante. "I can't believe you."

"Don't worry," Evie weakly shrugged. "He didn't know either."

Nessa turned back around with a confused look. "Huh?" Then something clicked. "Oh, you're the baby's mother." She shrugged for a moment before she offered her hand to Evie. "I'm Nessa, Dante's aunt."

"Yeah," Evie smiled and shook Nessa's hand. "He did mention that his aunt was younger than him."

Nessa smiled at Montay. "I was a really big surprise." She giggled. "Dad almost had a stroke when he found out."

"I did not." Montay jokingly scolded Nessa. "I was quite surprised though."

Dante cleared his throat. "Do you want to hold Ali, Nessa?"

"Can I?" Nessa turned to Dante quickly, a big smile on her face and her hands folded. "Oh, can I?" The teenager bounced a little.

Dante laughed. "If you stand still for once in your life." When Nessa finally settled he transferred Ali to her. "He's a good boy."

"Hi." Nessa cooed to Ali, letting him grab her finger.

Evie smiled a little. "Your family is good with babies."

"Well," Dante shrugged. "It helps that we pretty much just had a baby." He smiled. "My cousin Millie is only 4, and they're expecting another one." Dante leaned into Evie to whisper. "And my aunt is pretty much a baby herself."

Leigh came in with an eyebrow raised. "Be nice, Dante." She walked past Dante and Evie and kissed his head. "Your parents and brother are on their way."

"Thanks, Grandma." Dante nodded. "You'll be the next to hold Ali."

Leigh shook her head. "It's alright."

"Grandma." Dante smiled. "You can hold Ali."

A sudden Millie appeared, running to Montay. "Papa Montay!"

"Millie!" Montay laughed, lifting the girl into his lap. "My beautiful granddaughter, but where are Mommy, Daddy, and Baby?"

"Millicent Azimuth!" Mac came rushing in, focused on his daughter. "You can't just run off like that, young lady." He wagged his finger at her. "You worried Mommy and Daddy."

Millie cuddled up to Montay. "I wanted to check on Papa Montay." She pouted and gave her father big innocent eyes. "Mommy said he was still sick."

"Millie." Mac softened and rubbed his brow. "Just listen to Daddy and don't take off without telling Mommy and Daddy where you're going."

Montay rubbed Millie's back. "Papa Montay is better, sweetheart, but he still needs to rest." He reached behind him and got his cane. "Here, since Grandpa isn't using this."

"Okay." Millie took the cane and jumped off Montay's lap, hiding behind Mac when she noticed Evie.

Dante cleared his throat. "Hello."

Mac blinked in surprise. "Dante, you're early." His eyes went to Ali and Evie. "And you've brought friends."

"Not quite friends." Dante smiled. "This is Evie and our son Ali."

Mac nodded before turning to his father. "Did I miss something?"

"About as much as everyone else." Montay smiled.

Mac thought for a moment before he turned back to Dante. "Does your mother know?"

"Kinda." Dante shrugged. "She knows Ali exists but she doesn't know I brought Ali and Evie today." He winced. "And she thinks Evie is dead."

Mac blinked. "Well, that's quite complicated." He nodded. "Tell me if my sister explodes."

"Mom, hopefully, won't explode." Dante laughed. "Does Millie want to meet Ali?"

Mac looked down at Millie. "What do you say, Mill? Want to meet your cousin?"

"Come on, Mill." Dante knelt, beckoning Millie to him. "He's nice, Ali won't bite." He smiled. "Big Cousin Dante promises."

Millie peeked around Mac's legs. "Promise promise?"

"Promise on all the stars in the sky." Dante pointed up. "On the sun that lights the day." When Millie finally agreed Dante retrieved Ali from Nessa and held him for Millie to see. "Millie meet Ali."

Millie smiled and giggled. "He's small."

"For now." Dante smiled. "But soon, like you, he'll get big." Ali started to cry and fuss in Dante's arms. "What is it, buddy?" He rubbed Ali's back, "You hungry?"

Evie stepped forward. "I'll take him and we can find out." Dante handed over Ali and Evie frowned a little bit. "Um…." She looked at Dante. "Did you remember to pack any of Ali's milk or bottles?"

"Damn." Dante winced. "I forgot." He looked at his grandmother. "Is it alright if Evie feeds Ali in one of the rooms upstairs?"

Leigh nodded. "Not a problem." She walked around the table. "Please, you can use Montay and I's room. The rocking chair Nessa was fed in is still up there." Evie carried Ali after Leigh, looking nervously at Dante.

"It'll be okay, Evie." Dante nodded before turning to Montay. "You have that old chair still?"

Montay nodded. "Of course, generations of Azimuths have been rocked in that chair." He laughed. "I'm sure my father was even rocked in that chair." Montay smiled. "I'm surprised as anyone that it survived the raids."

"No one come to help the pregnant female." Tiffany's huffing voice drifted into the house. "That's fine."

Mac quickly went to help Tiffany, Millie being caught by Dante. "Don't even think about it." Dante hugged Millie, tickling her.

"Mac, is my son here?" Grace's voice came from the living room.

Dante quickly stood up and tried to escape but.

"Dante Montay Watt." His mother's voice behind him stopped him. Dante picked up Millie and held the four-year-old in between himself and his mother.

"Save me, Millie." He hid behind Millie's giggling, squirming form. "Save me from mean Aunt Grace."

Grace crossed her arms and frowned at her son. "May I point out your 4-year-old cousin is a bad place to hide from your mother of 21 years." She raised an eyebrow. "Plus, Dante I need to talk to you."

"Alright," Dante relented, putting Millie down and smiling at his mother. "Hi, Mom."

Grace smiled back. "Hi, Dante." She extended her arms and hugged her son. "I've been worried about you." Grace pulled back and gently touched Dante's face. "Sorry, I upset you."

"It's okay, Mom." Dante grinned. "A lot of things were going on that day."

Grace nodded. "And I probably didn't help." She accidentally kicked the baby carrier, Grace looked at it before looking at Dante. "Did you bring the baby?"

"Ali," Dante patted his mother's arm. "His name is Ali, Mom."

Grace gave her son a look. "You never told me his name, all you told me is that you got custody of him." She frowned. "You're not going to keep my grandchild from me."

"I'm not," Dante shook his head. "He's just upstairs getting dinner from his mother."

Grace stepped back. "His mo-" she shook her head. "I thought his mother had passed away."

"There was a huge mix up at her job." Dante nodded. "Relax Mom." He smiled. "I'll explain later, I promise."

Grace nodded. "Are you still not talking to your brother?"

"Not in the traditional sense," Dante shrugged. "I tolerate his presence when he makes me."

Grace sighed. "Dante." She rubbed her brow.

"What?" Dante shook his head. "Mom, he knew about Ali but didn't tell me. I thought as twins we told each other everything."

Duncan suddenly appeared behind Grace. "You're still mad at me." He frowned.

Grace gently grabbed an ear of each twin. "Alright, enough of this. You two are going to work this out or you're not eating dinner."

Duncan complained, trying to pull free. "Mom it's okay."

"Mom," Dante tried to pull free as well. "We're 21 years old, we can handle this on our own."

Grace gently tugged on their ears. "Then it should have been settled by now. This is the longest you two have argued since you were in utero."

"That's not fair," Duncan frowned. "You didn't even know about us. How would you know?"

Grace frowned and dragged her sons by their ears to Nessa's bedroom, forcing them both inside. "Stay in here until you've settled your differences." She closed the door behind them.

"This is stupid," The twins echoed.

Evie carried Ali down to the dining room, scanning for Dante. When she didn't find him her chest got a bit tight. Then she saw a stern-looking white older female that definitely was Dante's mother. Her chest got even tighter.

Dante's grandmother saw Evie approaching and gently guided her. "Welcome back," she smiled warmly. "Are we better now?"

"Yes," Evie smiled weakly, smoothing out Ali's shirt sleeve and making sure his mouth was clean. "We're much better now."

Dante's grandmother led her directly to Dante's mother. "Evie, this is Grace. Dante and Duncan's mother." Evie sighed in relief when Grace smiled. "Grace, this is Evie and Ali."

"Hi," Evie muttered, waving shyly.

Grace's smile got warmer and kinder. "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard quite a bit about you."

"Nothing bad I hope," Evie tried to keep smiling. "Dante just told me you were strict." She internally cursed for saying that out loud.

Grace raised an eyebrow, amused. "Really?" She shook her head lightly, still smiling. "I agree I am a bit strict, so I don't blame my boys for saying that."

Nessa perked up from across the room. "Yeah, and she gives lots of homework."

Grace jokingly glared at the teenager. "Hush you over there."

"You're a teacher?" Evie tilted her head a little.

Grace turned back to Evie. "Yes, I had already started working on my teaching degree before Dante and Duncan were born but I rushed to finish it before their first birthday." She smiled. "I was the sole educator on Fastoon before others came." Grace nodded to the little one in Evie's arms. "I imagine this is Ali, my darling Dante's son?"

"Yes," Evie grinned. "This is him." She looked at her baby, smoothing out his fur. "Would you like to hold him?"

Grace held out her hands for him. "Please." But moments after Grace was handed Ali, he spit-up on her.

"Oh no!" Evie about to burst into tears. "I'm so sorry!"

Grace laughed and waved her hand. "No, it's fine." She started to clean up the spit-up herself. "Dante and Duncan were so much worse when they were little."

"That must be where he gets it from." Evie tried to smile. "He's ruined too many of Dante's and I's shirts."

Grace gave Ali back so she could finish cleaning her shirt. "Imagine two stinkers constantly spitting up on whoever is holding them. Countless clothes ruined by them."

"By the way," Evie started to relax. "Where is Dante?"

Grace sighed. "He and Duncan are in Nessa's room settling their differences."

"Why my room?" Nessa frowned.

Duncan sat on Nessa's bed and watched his brother pace. "You have every right to be mad at me." He sighed. "Every right and I completely understand if you never want to talk to me again."

"Mom would just lock us back up." Dante pointed out. "She always treated us as one person. Duncan and Dante feels weird to say. It's always Dante and Duncan."

Duncan shook his head. "I feel like we're talking about two different issues here." He groaned. "And will you quit pacing? You're going to ruin Nessa's carpet."

"I can't," Dante bit his thumb. "I shouldn't of left Evie alone."

Duncan raised an eyebrow. "Gee thanks. I know who you care about." He crossed his arms and turned his back to Dante.

"Quit being melodramatic." Dante stopped and groaned. "You said I have every right to be mad at you. You kept Ali and Evie from me. My son and the girl of my dreams." He sat down at Nessa's desk. "I should have been there when was Ali was born. I should have helped name him, there are so many things I missed that I'll never get back."

Duncan glared at Dante. "It's not my fault you forgot about Evie."

"I had other things to do!" Dante yelled at him. "I had duties to the Guard and that took up a lot of my time." He threw up his arms. "I never even wanted to be a Guard! That was all you but because you wanted to do something I had to do it too."

Duncan huffed. "I never asked you to be a Guard. You're not my carbon copy, Dante."

"I'm aware," Dante frowned. "From day one everything we've had to do we did it together. Maybe I don't want that."

Duncan withered, anger dissolving into sadness. "Well, maybe I liked having someone to do stuff with. Training, guard work, birthdays, or trying to make new friends." He turned away, unable to look at Dante. "To find out that you never liked spending time with me."

"Dunc," Dante sighed. "That's not…." He went to his brother and sat down next to him. "You know that's not what I mean." Dante frowned. "I just want to be my own person." He sighed again. "I'm so used to being a package deal with you but…. I want to be a package deal with Evie and Ali now." Dante touched Duncan's shoulder. "That does not mean I don't want to be your brother anymore. That doesn't mean I never wanted to be your brother."

Duncan sighed. "I just…." He sniffled. "You got to do everything first. You were born first, you cut your first tooth first, and every time we get lumped together your name goes first." Duncan rubbed his face. "And now you're the first to find a girl and have a kid. I guess I wanted you to just be my brother for a little longer." He hugged his knees. "Feels like I'm constantly last in a two-person race."

"It's not a race." Dante shook his head. "It never was a race, and I didn't exactly plan on finding Evie and making Ali."

Duncan shook his shoulders, making a funny voice. "One of us got a little excited."

"Shut up," Dante laughed. "You make fun of me, I'll make fun of you."

Duncan smiled. "I need to find a girl first." He sighed. "Or a guy, I don't care."

"If you get a guy pregnant we got a new problem." Dante rubbed Duncan's back. "Next time we're out I may have to scope out some honeys for you now that I know you got options."

Duncan scooted away from Dante. "No thanks, I have a handle on that." He laughed. "Plus with your luck, I don't want to be a dad myself yet." Duncan sighed, thinking for a moment before turning toward Dante. "What's it like? You know, being a dad?"

"Hard," Dante laughed weakly. "Exhausting." He still smiled. "But everything I could have dreamed. It's scary but in a roller coaster kind of way." Dante rubbed the back of his neck. "But holding this little thing knowing that you created it. That I made this beautiful little squirt, this little life that needs me." He sighed. "I created a life without even trying with this amazing girl who is still willing to try and be with me even after I abandoned her."

Duncan smiled. "Okay, maybe one day I'll have a kid but not now."

"Oh yeah," Dante nodded. "While I recommend it I also recommend waiting."

Duncan sighed. "Are you still mad at me?"

"No," Dante smiled sadly. "I was mostly mad at myself and I dragged you into it."

Duncan turned fully toward his brother. "I mean, I didn't help any. I should have told you or dropped hints. I could have said to you that you needed to call Evie." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I wasn't being the best womb pal."

"Neither was I." Dante nodded. "But are we good or do we still have stuff to go over?"

Duncan thought for a moment. "I'm good if you're good."

"Womb pals?" Dante spread his arms for a hug.

Duncan met him halfway. "Womb pals." The two brothers sighed and leaned on each other. "Whenever did we come up with womb pals?"

"I don't remember where the majority of our inside jokes are from anymore." Dante laughed. "But let's get out of this room. I'm starving."

Duncan smirked and pulled away from his brother. "You're also exhausted but I don't need to tell you that."

"Yeah." Dante got up and helped up his brother. "Oh, and we don't tell Mom she was right?"

Duncan laughed. "Never." The boys left Nessa's room smiling so their mother looked at them with a knowing look.

"Hi, Mom." The twins said.

"Hi." Grace nodded, crossing her arms. "I assume peace has been restored."

"Maybe." Dante and Duncan echoed. Dante went to Evie and checked with her while Duncan picked up Millie and tickled her.

Grace sighed. "A mother's work is never done."

"Yeah." Leigh smiled at Grace. "It isn't." She lightly elbowed Grace. "By the way, where is Lance?"

Grace shrugged. "Busy with work, he won't be coming today. He'll kick himself later for missing a chance to meet Ali. He's been….excited to be a grandpa." She smiled. "Dante and Evie will just have to bring Ali to our house one of these days."

"Excited?" Leigh raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure it's much more than that."

Grace nodded. "Try ecstatic beyond natural belief." She smirked. "When Duncan finally told us about Ali it took all my energy to stop him from digging out all Dante and Duncan's old baby things to use if Ali ever stayed at our house."

"You still have Dante and Duncan's things?" Leigh turned to her daughter.

Grace laughed. "It sounds ridiculous but I never had the heart to part with them. They remind me of a simpler time when the only thing my boys could argue over were toys." She shrugged. "And even then they never really got into fights, just little spats until Lance or I fixed it."

"They were little boys." Leigh smiled. "And I have an idea but we'll discuss it after dinner." She went to the head of the table. "Alright, everyone. It's time to eat." Leigh nodded. "Nessa, Mac, Dante, and Duncan come to help me bring the food. Grace and Tiffany if you could set the table. Montay and Evie rule over the children."

Millie raised her hand. "I wanna help!"

"You can help Evie keep Grandpa in line." Leigh winked at the little girl. "And take care of Ali."

Dante raised his hand. "Oh, one quick thing. Ali's full name is Alister." He shrugged. "Alister Watt."

"You…." Montay smiled looking between Dante and Evie. "You named your son after my father?"

Evie sat down next to Montay, Ali in her lap. "It was an accident. I found the name in a baby book and I liked it." She smiled shyly. "I didn't know until Duncan told me when Ali was a month old. I hope that's okay."

"Okay?" Montay laughed. "It's remarkable." He gently patted Ali's head though the infant paid him little attention. "Welcome to the family, Alister Watt. I know you'll do great things one day."

* * *

**Yay! You made it to the end. I hope you had fun. Remember to follow me because I have some more things coming. I don't want anyone to miss them. Like my series of "What if?" **

**"What if Thomas had survived?" **

**"What if Alister never trusted Tachyon with the secret?" **

**So many questions. So many possibilities. **


	8. The Adventures of Virgil and XJ

**A shorty compared to the last one. Please enjoy. **

* * *

Orion loaded up the ship with things they thought he would need. Claire hugged Virgil tight and kissed his face. "Mom," He only slightly complained. "I'll be fine."

"Be careful." Claire kissed Virgil's forehead one last time before she let him go. "Listen to your father, don't be foolish." She smoothed his ears and tried to smile. "I love you so much."

Virgil smiled a little. "I love you too, Mom." He kissed her cheek quickly and evaded her to help Orion load the ship.

"Uh, Virgil?" Orion smiled. "Do you got a little something on your face?" He teased.

Virgil groaned and started to rub his face. "Mom probably got lipstick all over my face." He went to XJ and asked if he still had anything on his face.

"I don't see anything." XJ smiled. "Also there was nothing there in the first place."

Virgil huffed and turned to his father. "Dad!"

"I gotta mess with you." Orion laughed. "Finish loading the ship. I have something to take care of myself." He went up to Claire and put his arms gently around her, pulling her into a kiss.

Claire smiled as she pulled away, whispering in his ear.

"Don't do this to me again," Orion whispered into the space between them, serious with his mischievous wife. "Are you sure?"

Claire nodded and snuggled up to him. "We just have poor timing." She made sure to gently rub his knuckles against her ever so slightly protruding stomach. "Take care of our baby, Orion."

"He won't be the baby much longer," Orion muttered into her hair. "Don't worry about us, I'll make sure all of us make it back in one piece." He rubbed the bridge of his nose against hers. "We'll be back soon, hopefully before it's too late."

Claire smiled weakly. "There is no such thing as too late." She laid a sweet kiss on his lips. "I'm going to miss you."

"Trust me," Orion laughed. "I'm going to miss you too and worry about you."

Claire sighed. "Don't worry about me. We'll be fine, I promise."

"You better." Orion touched his forehead to Claire's. "The boys and I will be back soon and I want nothing more than to hold you in my arms again."

Ratchet sighed from his chair. "They're never going to leave at this rate." Claire and Orion looked over at the old Lombax.

"Calm down old-timer." Orion extended his hand to help Ratchet stand. "Soon I'll retire and be around to annoy you and my wife all the time."

Ratchet waved his hand away. "And that's the least of my worries." He slowly got up from the chair himself, huffing and groaning. "I'll be sure to keep an eye on my daughter and your next arrival."

"Dad." Claire shushed him. "Not so loud."

Ratchet raised an eyebrow, scolding his grown daughter. "You're not pulling the same stunt you did with Virgil." He extended his hand to Orion. "Stay safe."

"Plan on it." Orion shook his hand. "Keep my wife in line."

Claire waved her hand in front of her face. "Okay, I'm ready." She smiled. "Bye Orion, be safe. Don't be stupid."

"You love me." Orion kissed Claire's cheek.

Virgil and XJ stood next to the ship. "Come on! We're ready to go!" While the boys smiled, several items tumbled back to the ground. Orion frowned at the ship, putting his hands on his hips.

"Boys." Orion went back to the ship and the boys. "We gotta fix this before we leave." Orion made the boys fix it all with him before they said their final goodbyes before taking off. "Okay boys," He smiled at the young ones. "Let's go."

Virgil couldn't stop bouncing in the passenger seat. "Where are we going? Any bad guys?"

"We're going to Solana." Orion nodded. "Don't tell your mother but there are some bad guys." He shrugged. "Just a few planets being invaded by some robots that are threatening to take over the galaxy." Orion smiled a little. "Again."

XJ perked up from the back seat. "Robots like me?"

"Nope," Orion shook his head. "Big bad ones, not too bright." He sighed. "Solana has an invasion issue, every once in a while we've been called out there just to stop the latest one." Orion smiled at the boys. "It's where Ratchet and Clank got their start, just like you two will."

Virgil smiled at XJ. "Let's save Solana, XJ." They high fived and high three-d.

Dante picked up one-year-old Ali from Ali's grandmother's house and took him back to their house. He took the little boy to Ali's room, his former office converted to a bedroom for the little boy. Grace gave Dante his old crib to use for Ali, which warmed Dante's heart in a way he couldn't describe. Not many babies had 4 separate cribs but Ali was not a normal baby.

Evie was going to be home soon, Dante and Evie having decided to do move in together on a trial basis, and Dante was trying to make things nice for her.

They had a lovely family evening, Dante had attempted to make dinner. Attempted. They retired to bed, Dante holding Evie in his arms before Little Ali began to cry. Evie started to get out of bed before Dante told her that he would get Ali.

It was when Evie was settling back into bed that her hand went under Dante's pillow and touched an envelope.

"What?" Evie whispered pulling out the envelope. She didn't look at who it was from but she just pulled out the contents of Ali's paternity test results.

"What is this?" Evie felt her heart drop. Tears came to her eyes as her heart broke.

Dante had Ali tested.

Dante doubted her.

Dante didn't trust her.

"I can't..." Evie wept, curling up into a ball, to try and release her hurt and frustration. Something in her made up its mind. She got out of bed, packed up her things and rushed to Ali's room to get her baby.

Dante tilted his head a little. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Give me my baby," Evie sniffled, frowning firmly. "Give me my baby, Dante."

Dante frowned, his protective nature taking over. "Not until you tell me what's wrong." He put Ali back in his crib and stood in front of him.

"I don't need to tell you," Evie stood firm. "I'm taking my baby and I'm leaving."

Dante felt like he'd been stabbed in the chest. "Why?" He stayed in between Ali and Evie, hooking his arms into the bars of the crib. He was completely exposed, Evie could hurt or injure him but he couldn't/wouldn't do anything about it. "What did I do?" Dante couldn't breathe, he was losing them. The two people he'd come to live for. "Tell me, Evie. Please."

"I found your test results." Evie huffed at him. "You thought I was pawning off another man's child onto you, weren't you?" She got in his face, trying to be firm but her heart was too broken, her tears ran down her face. "You must think so lowly of me." Evie broke down. "To think I trusted you…." She wept and fell to her knees on the floor. "To think I loved you."

Dante knelt next to her, pulling his arms free. "Evie, please forgive me." He wrapped his arms around her, to stabilize her and himself. "I knew Ali was mine from the moment I saw him. I wasn't in my right mind. I was scared." Dante sighed. "It wasn't out of doubt. I wanted proof that he was mine, that no one else could try and take him from me." He rubbed away her tears. "I wanted to be his father from the first moment I knew about him. When I first got his picture I was scared out of my mind." Dante frowned. "I had no idea what I was going to do. I was lost and I was scared."

"Well, why keep it under your pillow?" Evie sniffled. "Why keep it so close?"

Dante sighed, starting to smile. "Because I wanted to be able to look at it every time I doubted I could do it." He rubbed Evie's back. "To remind myself that I was responsible for Ali. That he would need me. That he was my everything." Dante rubbed the back of his neck. "And I didn't want Duncan to find it because he would tell me what an idiot I was."

"I guess I didn't think about that." Evie blinked fresh tears.

Dante rubbed her tears away again. "It's okay, I completely understand." He took a deep breath before gently pushing Evie's chin up. "But Evie?"

"Yeah?" Evie sniffled.

Dante gently kissed her. "If you still love me," He whispered to her. "I just want to say I love you too."

"Why would you still love me?" Evie whimpered. "After all I've done?"

Dante gently rubbed Evie's cheek with his finger. "Because I know you're scared, you're scared a lot. I want to help you not be scared anymore, because no one should spend their life scared." He kissed her forehead. "And that night we made Ali I knew I wanted to get to know you more than anything. Your mind is strong and bright and I just can't see myself with anyone but you."

"I want you," Evie cuddled up Dante. "But no siblings for Ali, not yet."

Dante laughed. "I'd rather have that discussion when we're not in our underwear on our son's bedroom floor."

"Oh, Ali," Evie cried, looking to her son but somehow the baby had gone back to sleep. "Was he okay?"

Dante smiled. "Perfectly fine. Just a little lonely." He rubbed Evie's arm. "Come on, we both have work in the morning." He stood and helped her up. "You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Why?" Evie frowned.

Dante pointed up at the clock. "I gotta be up in a little bit anyway. I don't want to wake you up when I leave."

"No, please," Evie sniffled. "Please I need to know you're there."

Dante nodded and they went back to bed. But soon, as true as ever, Dante had to get up again to go to work.

"Do you have to go?" Evie mumbled.

Dante laughed and rubbed his eyes. "Yes, I'll make sure to pick up Ali on my way home." He kissed her head and started getting dressed.

"Can you pick up fillet fish?" Evie hummed. "It sounds really good."

Dante smiled. "Alright, any particular reason why?"

"Dunno," Evie sighed. "I haven't wanted fillet fish since…." her sentence trailed off and her eyes opened big. "Since I was pregnant with Ali."

Dante stopped. "What?"

"Dante, could I be pregnant again?" Evie sat up in bed as her chest got tight and she gasped for breath. "Ali just turned one, we can't have another baby." She felt her stomach, looking for some kind of change. "How long has it been since?"

Dante went to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Evie, breathe." He sat down on the bed next to her. "It'll be okay. I'll pick up a test and we'll find out." Dante touched her face. "We'll make it work."

"But," Evie tried to calm her panic. "But what if?"

Dante shook his head. "There is no use worrying over it when we don't know if there is anything to worry about." He looked at the time again. "I'll go see if there are any shops open, I'll call in sick and I'll be right back."

"Don't call in sick," Evie frowned. "You just used your last paid sick day when Ali got sick." Nausea suddenly came over her, she put her hand on her stomach. "I'm starting to not feel good."

Dante frowned and felt her forehead. "You don't have a fever." He looked at the clock. "Alright, I won't call in sick but you will. I'll take Ali to work with me so you can take care of yourself." Dante rushed to finish dressing and packing Ali's things. "And I won't forget the test and the fillet fish."

"Dante," Evie tried to smile. "I hope I'm not getting sick. I wouldn't want you to get sick too."

Dante smiled at her. "Don't worry about me." He ran to the doorway and pointed at Evie. "Back to bed, sleep until you have to call in sick. Call me if you need anything." Dante disappeared from the doorway as he ran to gather up Ali.

"Dante?" Evie called before she settled back under the covers.

Dante reappeared holding Ali. "Yes, Mommy?" He smiled.

"Love you." Evie smiled. "Both of you." She blew them each a kiss.

Dante smiled. "Love you too, Mommy." The boys waved goodbye before they disappeared again. Evie sighed deeply, gently rubbing her sour stomach. She found the paternity test results back and put them away under Dante's pillow, finding her letter to Dante and his response. Evie smiled weakly, reading Dante's response before hiding them away.

Grace installed in her sons the habit of putting the date on everything they write. Evie almost started crying again reading the date on Dante's response that was a full two weeks before the date on the test. Could she have another child with Dante? She wouldn't be heartbroken, scared, but not heartbroken. It would be hard but not as hard as before when Dante wasn't there, and the babies would be close in age but nothing they couldn't handle.

Evie couldn't fall asleep, her mind too busy daydreaming about how Dante and Ali would react to having another baby. The more she thought about it, the less scary it was. She imagined that Dante would be happy. Ali wouldn't understand but he'd get excited because Mommy and Daddy were excited. Evie remembered to call in sick for the day (her boss telling her to make sure to get better) and tell Dante she was okay. With a check-in to see how Ali was, Dante's boss not too upset their mild-mannered baby was brought to the office, Evie went back to bed to sleep off her sour stomach.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading. The next chapters are on their way. Come back again and read them. Have a nice day! **


	9. Growing up and Out

**Welcome back. I'm about done with this bunch of chapters. Soon my schedule will be back. Anyway, please enjoy it. **

**Danny Coxton belongs to Blair93**

**Noncanon characters are mine. **

* * *

Pax met with Rutter in the music room for their afternoon practice, as usual. Her fingers were going through the motions but her mind was swamped with thoughts so thick she didn't notice Rutter entering the room.

"Alright, kid," Rutter sat down backward beside her. "What's on your mind?"

Pax tilted her head a little bit. "What do you mean?"

"You've played the same measure about nine times since I've come in." Rutter smiled. "And your face looked like all the lights were on but no one was home."

Pax sighed and stretched her fingers. "I don't know." She roughly rubbed her hands together. "My folks want me to think about what I'm doing once I'm done with school. I don't know what I want to do."

"You could become a music teacher," Rutter shrugged. "You know all the instruments you just gotta learn how to teach."

Pax laughed. "And deal with pains like me all the time?" She stretched her arms. "I don't think I can handle it."

"You haven't driven me nuts yet," Rutter messed up Pax's hair, her smiling a little. "Pax-a-million, you have time to decide." He smiled. "You're not done with school yet." Rutter played a couple of notes on the piano in front of Pax. "Use these emotions to your advantage, make me a 24 measure melody in 6/8 time using a 2 full octaves. Plenty of tritones, you know my favorites."

Pax smiled and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Only you would request your favorite tritones."

"Less talking," Rutter tapped her forehead. "More composing."

Pax sighed. Letting the melody to come to her, her fingers moving automatically on the keys. Working through the chord progressions. "You're bossy."

"I'm your teacher," Rutter sat back, smiling. "It's my job."

Nessa was getting her things for her next classes, organizing them with her notes. She sighed, a little tired from her early morning start but when she closed her locker door she noticed a pair of boots. Nessa looked up to find Danny, one of her long time classmates. With his golden fur, tan stripes, and blue eyes.

"Hey, Nessa." Danny smiled down at her.

Nessa stood and smiled back. "Hey, Danny."

"Do you really use all those?" Danny pointed at her stack of notebooks.

Nessa blushed a little, straightening them out of habit. "Yeah, I take a lot of notes." She shrugged. "My dad also makes notes in some of them, like Chemistry and Physics. He likes to know I know the material." Nessa started walking, Danny following beside her. "He's funny that way." She noticed how much she was talking and decided to shut her mouth.

"You think he could help me?" Danny laughed, hands in his pockets. "And isn't Mrs. Watt your sister?"

Nessa nodded. "Yeah, she was married by the time I was born. But outside of school I just call her Grace." She tried to shrug off her growing nervousness. "My parents had me pretty late in life."

"How late?"

"My dad had his 85th birthday a few months ago."

"Damn," Danny laughed. "And you're how old now?"

"18 in a few months." Nessa shrugged. "My parents might let me have a party. Might." She nodded. "It will depend on quite a few factors that won't become apparent until a later date." Nessa parroted Montay's words. When Danny laughed at her Nessa blushed. "My dad says that every time I ask if I can have a party."

Danny gave Nessa a look. "Wait, You've never had a party?"

"Birthday parties with family," Nessa smirked. "I doubt they count though."

Danny shook his head, smiling. "Nope."

A teacher popped out of a classroom. "Azimuth, Coxton, Get where you're going."

"Okay," Nessa immediately replied, suddenly in a hurry. "I'll see you around Danny." She picked up the pace and ran to her next class.

Danny nodded. "See you around, Nessa."

"Nessa," Mrs. Watt didn't even lookup. "So nice of you to finally join us."

Nessa quickly sat in her seat. "Sorry, it won't happen again." She set up her stuff and smoothed her hair. "I promise."

"I'll hold you to it." Mrs. Watt raised an eyebrow before going back to the chemical equation on the board. "Can anyone tell me the solution of this isotope precipitant?"

Nessa knew what it was but she kept her mouth shut. Better not bring attention to herself. Nessa didn't talk the entire class, endlessly writing in her notebook so Montay couldn't scold her for not taking notes.

Evie kept biting her nails while Dante paced. She knew she was nervous but she didn't have to read Dante's mind to tell he was nervous. Especially since he was almost gnawing on his thumb. Ali was taking his nap before dinner and dinner was in the oven so Dante and Evie took this time to give themselves their daily dose of anxiety.

What if it was positive? What if it was negative? Were they ready to bring a new baby into the world? This was obviously a sign they had to be more careful.

Evie took a deep breath and smiled at Dante. "Dante," she called him several times before he looked at her. "You're wearing down the carpet."

"What?" Dante looked at his feet, stopping for a moment. "You're funny, Evie." He smirked. "Do you think it's ready yet?"

Evie read the box again and checked the time. "I'm pretty sure." She took a long deep breath before checking the test.

Negative.

"Thank heaven," Evie sighed, showing the test to Dante.

Dante smiled and kissed her cheek. "While I am a little disappointed, Ali is enough for us right now."

"One day," Evie smiled back. "But not today." They threw the test out and Evie washed her hands. "I'll go check if our little monster is up from his nap yet."

Dante gave her Ali's toy wrench. "Protect yourself." He kissed her briefly. "I'm going to check on dinner."

"Love you," Evie whispered.

Dante kissed her nose. "Love you too."

The boys went to Solana, kicked some robot butt and went on their way home. They stopped by the Great Clock to check with Clank on how things were with the clock. They did some camping, picking up supplies and/or gifts. Celebrated Virgil's birthday and finally made it home.

Orion didn't wait for the boys, he had someone to see. They had been longer than Orion had wanted.

The moment he set foot in the door Ratchet pointed to his and Claire's room. Orion rushed to find his wife in their bed cuddling with a little baby in a blanket, smaller than either of the boys had been at the same age. "Hey…." He whispered from the doorway.

Claire looked up and smiled. "Get over here and meet your daughter."

"A daughter." Orion breathed, climbing onto the bed to get a good look at her. Her coat was cream-colored, like Simon's and her father's. "She's beautiful." The little baby opened her eyes to show two vivid blue eyes. Just like her Grandma Kori.

Claire kissed Orion's cheek. "She's perfect." She gave him the stink eye. "By the way, our other child?"

"He's coming." Orion nodded and took the little girl into his arms. "I didn't get to tell him he was going to be a big brother."

Claire laughed, lightly hitting her husband's arm. "Orion!"

Virgil was guided into the room by Ratchet. He looked at his parents and the little bundle in his father's arms. "Okay….I missed something."

Claire beckoned him to her, smiling wide. "Come meet your little sister."

When Pixie, much to Virgil's dismay that's the name they settled on for his sister, was 2 months old Orion and Claire decided it was a good time to officially introduce Simon to his baby sister, which he at least knew he had. Plus they had to wait to get Pixie an ID so she could travel but details.

Orion dressed his little girl in pink and purple overalls, a mix between girly and functional. They decided to not let Virgil carry Pixie so they wouldn't try and question an infant.

"Virgil Vital?" Dave asked. "Your parents lose a bet?"

Virgil scoffed. "My baby sister is named Pixie Vital, so my parents are just bad at naming their kids."

"Congratulations on becoming a big brother." Dave smiled. "How are you liking it?"

Virgil shrugged. "Too soon to tell, she's still cute."

"She is," Dave smirked at Claire who held baby Pixie. The little girl with bright blue eyes, cream fur, and orange stripes. "Give your parents my condolences, three kids are tough."

Virgil smiled. "If you let me through, I will."

"Go ahead." Dave waved him on.

Virgil called as he met up with his family. "Thanks, Dave!"

"Every time." Ratchet sighed, resting on a cane his daughters made him use. His joints were getting stiffer and he was getting weaker. The girls worried but he was 81 now. He was getting old.

Claire lightly bounced Pixie, making the little girl giggle. She lightly frowned at her father "Do you need to sit down, Dad?"

"I'm fine, Claire." Ratchet smiled at his daughter.

Claire sighed. "If you're sure." Orion raised an eyebrow at Ratchet behind Claire.

"Really," Ratchet nodded. "I'm fine." He waved his hand. "You don't need to baby me, I'm a big boy. Baby Pixie, at least she still is a baby."

Claire looked down at her smiling infant daughter. Her daughter's big blue eyes seemed to be looking at anything and everything. Though Pixie's eyesight wouldn't be great for a while the movement surrounding her grabbed her attention.

"Claire," Orion touched his wife's back bringing her attention back. They passed through the portal and passed through security on the other side before going to the Base. Pixie got an adorable visitor's badge, stuck to the front of her overalls.

Simon was quickly able to find his family. "Hello." He greeted them, going immediately to Pixie. "You must be Pixie, I do apologize I didn't meet you sooner." He gently took his sister's hand with his pointer finger and thumb, shaking her hand. This caused Pixie to erupt with laughter, kicking with excitement.

"Why Pixie?" Virgil asked no one in particular.

Claire smiled and half hugged Simon. "Hi, sweetheart." She kissed his cheek. "How are you doing? No cuts, scrapes, or abrasions?"

"Or broken legs." Ratchet commented to Orion.

Simon gave his father and grandfather a look. "I'm fine, Mom." He smiled. "I'm up for a promotion but I do have some tough competition." Simon rubbed Pixie's forehead with his thumb. "You'll know when I know."

"Hey, Mom," Virgil stepped up. "Do you remember how Simon greeted me?"

Orion laughed. "I do, he hit you."

"Not hard." Simon laughed weakly. "You started crying, I didn't know what to do."

Virgil frowned and huffed. "So you hit me?"

"In my defense," Simon shrugged. "I was only three so I wasn't that good with babies."

Claire smiled. "Speaking of babies, have you found anyone yet?"

"Mom!" Simon blushed, both of his younger siblings laughing at him.

Claire shrugged. "When your father and I were your age we had been dating for several years."

"No," Simon admitted. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I….haven't had the time to look." Simon shrugged. "Busy with work, whatever you want to call it."

Claire raised an eyebrow at her son. "Don't let your life pass you by. Your work isn't everything."

"Mom," Simon sighed, shaking his head at his mother. "You met Dad when you were 18 and you guys hit it off. I just haven't been that lucky."

Claire smiled. "It also helps if you look." She passed Pixie to Simon, who took his little sister. "I would feel better if you weren't lonely."

"I'm not lonely." Simon laughed, bouncing Pixie.

Orion stepped beside his son. "Your squadron doesn't count."

"I'm not." Simon shook his head. "Maybe there is someone but I'm not ready to tell anyone yet."

Claire raised an eyebrow. "Are you following in your Uncle Franklin's footsteps?"

"Mom!" Simon frowned. "I'm not…" he sighed. "She likes her privacy, okay? And maybe I want to let our relationship grow a bit more before you met her." He shook his head. "I want to be sure of her first before I put our relationship under the magnifying glass."

Claire and Orion smiled at their eldest. Claire gently touched his face. "It's okay."

Pax took a deep breath. Rutter told her it would be fine, her parents would understand. It didn't help her nerves but Rutter, she trusted him.

"Pax?"

Pax jumped about a foot at the sound of her brother's voice. "God, Alex." She tried to catch her breath.

"Why are you lurking outside Mom and Dad's door?" Alex shrugged.

Pax sighed and crossed her arms. "I wanna talk to them about something."

"At 10 pm?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

Pax frowned and shrugged. "Leave me alone, Alex."

"Okay," Alex sighed and walked passed her down the hall to his room. "Bossy."

Pax took another deep breath and finally knocked on her parent's door. When they finally let her in it was obvious they'd been doing something before she came in. Her father's shirt was on backward and her mother's hair was a mess.

Ignoring that Pax took another deep breath. "I want to be a singer." She closed her eyes and waited.

"Okay," her father spoke.

Pax opened her and looked at her smiling parents. "Huh?" She looked between them. "You'd let me try to be a singer? Just like that?"

"Yup," Celeste nodded. "If that's what you want."

Pax blinked a few times, flabbergasted. "I thought…."

"Pax," Zeon got out of bed and went to Pax. "Did you really think we'd not let you have a music career? Both your mother and I are former musicians." He laughed. "If becoming a musician is what you want, we're not going to stop you."

Pax sniffled. "Rutter said you would be okay with it." She rubbed her eyes. "Both if you wanted music careers but neither of you did it."

"Yeah," Zeon smiled. "I love mixing music, I still do it. But making a hobby into a career is a different thing."

Celeste shrugged. "I did have one for a little bit but then I became an aunt and I found out I liked that more than staying out all night playing music with a bunch of bone heads." She got out of bed. "Like how much I like being a mom to you and Alex."

"Kid," Zeon laughed. "Your Aunt Genie is a professional hoverboarder and your aunt Harper is a chemist." He shook his head. "It's not a problem if you want to be a singer."

Celeste went to Pax and rubbed her ear. "You've been singing since before you could talk," she laughed. "Your first word was 'La-La.' Sorry if we're not exactly surprised."

"Drove your grandpa nuts," Zeon smiled. "All you said for the first few months you could talk was La La." He rubbed Pax's shoulders. "Everyone and everything was La La, to the point where your grandma was concerned."

Pax smiled up at her parents. "So I finish school and then you'll let me leave Fastoon to try and be a singer?"

"It's a plan." Zeon messed up his daughter's hair. "Just remember to call us, we're going to miss you."

* * *

**Yeah, thanks to Blair93 for the use of Mitch's family. Including his darling grandson Danny. You're going to be seeing more of them soon. **

**Keep an eye out I'm working on some more stuff. **


	10. Never Truly Normal

**I flourish much more in domestic scenes so... But poor Duncan lol. **

**Coxton family belongs to Blair93 ( ;) )**

**The rest of the noncanon characters are mine. **

* * *

"So," Duncan laughed nervously. "This is Stevie." He took her hand in his. "My girlfriend."

Grace smiled, behind her, Dante let out a laugh. "Dante," Grace scolded. "What's so funny?"

"Duncan," Dante looked past his mother to his brother. "What is my girlfriend's name?"

"Evie," Duncan replied before noticing. "Oh, come on." He huffed and hung his head. "How is that possible?"

Stevie raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Stevie and Evie." Duncan laughed himself. "They rhyme."

Lance raised an arm in a cheer. "Yes!" He pointed at Grace, who smiled knowingly at her husband. "I never thought it would happen but it has." Lance smiled. "And you wanted to give the boys rhyming names."

"What?" Dante looked between his parents. "You wanted to give us rhyming names?"

Grace shrugged. "Andrew and Bartholomew." She thought for a moment. "Or Oliver and Parker."

"And Cedrick and Derrick." Lance nodded. "But our parents agreed with my choice of Dante and Duncan."

Grace laughed. "And color-coding our sons. Dante means light and Duncan means dark."

"Makes it easy to remember." Lance shrugged. "This was back when they were newborns and one was white and the other was grey."

Dante smirked. "Real creative, Dad."

"Yeah." Duncan agreed.

Lance laughed. "It's why I'm an engineer and not a writer or something."

"But," Grace went to Lance and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you that way." She gently kissed him before turning to Duncan. "Anyway, how did you and Stevie meet?"

Duncan laughed and looked at Stevie. "She beat me up."

"Okay, no." Stevie laughed. "We were sparring partners."

Duncan shrugged. "Yeah, and you beat me up." She lightly punched him in the arm and laughed. "We were assigned to be sparring partners and she looked so pretty beating me up I asked her out."

"No surprise grandchildren?" Grace raised an eyebrow.

Duncan held up his hands, glancing at Stevie. "Dante and Evie can take care of that, I'm pretty sure that's a ways away for Stevie and me."

"One surprise is enough for me." Dante smiled. "Any more will be planned, I promise." He got up and cracked his back. "Speaking of which I should check on my little monster, I'm sure he's up by now."

Grace laughed. "Little monster?"

"Ali's teething." Dante nodded before disappearing down the hall.

Lance raised an eyebrow at Grace. "What did we call Dante and Duncan while they were teething?"

"Tiny devils." Grace patted Lance's shoulder.

Lance laughed. "Yeah, they sure did scream." He didn't look at Duncan. "And boy were they cranky."

"Mom, Dad." Duncan groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Can you not embarrass me in front of Stevie?"

Grace pointed to the family room. "Should I get the baby stills?"

"Yeah," Lance smiled. "I'm sure there are stills neither of you boys want to see the light of day."

Duncan raced to hold his mother in place. "No." He tried to smile at his mother. "No, no, no." He laughed nervously. "It's okay Mom."

"Aw," Stevie giggled. "I'd love to see Duncan when he was a baby."

Duncan turned to her. "Oh, no. It was quite boring."

"Boring?" Lance laughed. "That is one word I would never use to describe your infancy." He got up and guided Stevie to the family room. "Or anything about you two." He smiled at Stevie. "You see, we didn't know their mother was pregnant with them until after they'd been born."

Duncan groaned. "Dad, please."

"How?" Stevie laughed. "How could you not know you were pregnant with twins?"

Grace laughed herself. "I asked myself that question for years. I look back now and I could see where I missed some things." She sat down across from Stevie and Lance. "But I never gained weight and the boys were positioned just right that even as they grew I only showed a little bit. I simply thought I was bloated."

"There are so many more interesting things to talk about." Duncan pleaded.

Lance waved his hand at Duncan. "But once we found out about the boys we noticed that Grace had morning sickness around the time the flu was going around."

"And," Grace smiled. "There were times I thought my stomach was upset when it was the boys duking it out for space." She shrugged. "My Braxton Hicks I just wrote off as I was spending too much time studying in the hard chairs at school."

Duncan groaned and hung his head. "End my suffering, whoever."

"Duncan." Stevie shushed him. "I'm trying to listen."

Lance smiled. "Then the morning Grace and her family are supposed to visit her extended family Grace had the worst abdominal pain from even the night before." He shrugged. "She didn't tell anyone she was in near-constant pain, not even me."

"I wanted to go." Grace laughed. "Everyone had to go so I couldn't just stay behind. I pulled up my big girl boots and went. Next thing I know I'm sat on my cousin's bathroom floor with a pair of twin boys in my arms."

Lance shrugged. "So her dad takes her back to the Lombax Dimension and calls me up. But all he just said was that Grace was hurt and that I needed to get to the hospital." He laughed. "We finally get there and Grace was telling me what happened and in rolls in two baby beds. Dante and Duncan inside."

"Okay." Duncan quickly interjected. "Storytime over. Stevie and I should be getting home."

Stevie pouted. "Now?" She gave Duncan her biggest eyes. "Can't we stay a little longer?"

"Please." Duncan nodded. "Before they get to the story of changing my first diaper."

Lance laughed. "That's quite the story."

"No." Duncan covered his father's mouth. "No need to hear that." He stepped between his girlfriend and father. "Save me some trauma."

Grace teased her son. "It wasn't that traumatic, you're dad almost vomit though."

"Yeah," Lance removed his son's hand, halfway between a teasing smile and a disgusted grimace. "That thing was so-"

"Okay!" Duncan gently pulled Stevie to her feet and guided her away. "Bye Mom, bye Dad. Love you, see you later. Say bye to Dante and Ali for me." He guided Stevie out and closed the front door before Grace or Lance could reply.

Stevie just smiled as Duncan held the door closed. "You okay?"

"Peachy." Duncan tried to smile. "But if it's okay with you I'd rather we not go to my parents' house anymore."

Stevie laughed. "I thought they were fun. Your nephew is cute."

"Babe," Duncan smirked. "They were about to tell you about my dad changing my first diaper." He took her hand and guided her back to his ship. "And if it's all the same, I'd rather not have you hear that story. I never wanted to know that story."

Stevie smirked. "I think it'd be cute."

"Oh, no." Duncan shook his head. "It is gross and not the most flattering story of your beau."

Stevie sighed. "Ten seconds after being introduced to you I kicked you in the gut." She raised an eyebrow. "Us meeting is not a flattering story about you."

"Hey," Duncan kissed her hand. "I'm just glad you didn't take the cheap shot."

Stevie smiled. "You were too cute for that." She climbed into his ship and waited for him. "Are you going to drop me off at my barrack?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Duncan nodded. "Then I'll go to my barrack." He climbed in himself. "I'll message you when I get there."

Stevie sighed and waited until after they'd taken off. "Do you miss your brother?"

"Miss him?" Duncan smiled. "I just saw him."

Stevie raised an eyebrow. "You know what I mean, Duncan Tristan."

"Never should have told you that," Duncan smiled for a moment. "Yeah. Mostly at night after a long hard day." He sighed. "Like after orientation, I missed Mom and Dad but…. Dante was there for me. He was going through that with me."

Stevie laughed. "Yeah, orientation was terrible." She put her hand on his. "Now, you have me."

"Gladly," Duncan smiled, lifting her hand to his lips. "Can't get distracted, poor driving practice."

Stevie leaned over and tickled the back of Duncan's neck. "Okay, don't mind me." She gently dragged her fingers across his shoulder blades, sending sensation down his spine. "Innocent little me, not doing anything."

"Not doing anything my foot," Duncan laughed. "Be nice and don't do this to me before I go back to sleeping in the same room with 29 other males."

Stevie smiled widely. "You'll be fine." She laughed a little before sighing again. "Oh and speaking of surprise grandchildren, we need to talk."

"Stevie," Duncan turned to her, very careful not to crash. "Don't tell me."

Stevie gasped. "No," she laughed. "Oh no no no." Stevie smiled. "No buns in this oven, you'd be the first to know."

"Scare me, woman." Duncan relaxed, rubbing his face. "Okay, now that I've had my heart attack. What do we need to talk about?"

Stevie nodded, laughing a little. "Well, I was wondering if you….You know, wanted kids." She rubbed her arm. "It's not a deal-breaker if you don't want them but…."

"Oh, I want them." Duncan smiled. "Not now, but maybe someday."

Stevie sighed. "Okay, good." She smiled. "We're on the same page. You cool with getting married? Or you one of those who don't need a slip of paper?"

"Marriage is so much more than a piece of paper." Duncan nodded. "It's a partnership. A promise." He smiled. "Plus it kind of makes paperwork in the Guard easier." Duncan glanced at her. "Plus you've met my parents. They are kind of goals for me."

Stevie smiled. "Oh yes, one day embarrassing your children in front of their significant others."

"Maybe." Duncan landed the ship and leaned over to Stevie. "Your barrack, milady." He kissed her cheek. "Good night."

Stevie kissed his lips. "Good night." She smiled. "Remember to message me when you make it to your barrack."

"The guys'll tease me but I don't care." Duncan kissed her. "Good night, sleep tight. Dream of dessert tonight."

Stevie laughed, kissing him again. "Speaking my language." She smiled. "Night." Stevie kissed him one last time before climbing out of his ship and walking toward her barrack.

"Hate to see her leave," Duncan muttered to himself, watching Stevie walk. "But I love watching her go." When she finally went in the barrack door he called out goodnight and finally left to go to his barrack.

Nessa was sitting down at the table doing homework. Because it was chemistry and chemistry sucked. She knew the equations, the chemical properties of argon but Nessa did not want to work on it.

Montay and Leigh were at Dante's house watching Ali so there wasn't anyone to ask. Pax and Virgil were busy, so they were out.

It occurred to Nessa that she was home alone. Who was there to make her work on homework? She didn't have to if she didn't want to. But if she put it off Montay and Leigh would be upset that her homework wasn't done before they were home from babysitting. And if she didn't put it off she would spend the next several hours without her parents bored and not having fun.

Suddenly her communicator went off, she didn't recognize the IP address but she answered anyway. Visual turned off so whoever it was didn't see she was in her PJs.

"Hey Nessa," the voice of Danny Coxton came through.

Nessa blinked. "Danny? How did you get my number?"

"A little kitty told me." He laughed. "What are you doing?"

Nessa laughed. "Freaking Chemistry."

"Really?" Danny teased. "I thought you wouldn't have any trouble with Chemistry."

Nessa shrugged. "I don't. It's just boring and complicated. And the teacher is my sister." She sighed. "I get one question wrong and she'll pull me aside and ask if I need help."

"Hey, can I come in?"

Nessa stood up, nearly knocking all her stuff aside. "What?" She looked down at her pajamas. "Are you at my house?"

"Let me knock." A knock at the door came a moment later.

Nessa ran up to her room to get dressed. "How do you know where I live?" She asked. "I don't think I can let you in, my Dad will blow his top." She fixed her hair in the mirror. "Or have another heart attack."

"Maybe I need help with chemistry?" Danny laughed. "Don't worry, your Dad will like me."

Nessa made sure she looked presentable. "It's not that my dad wouldn't like you, it's just that he has a lot of rules." She calmed herself. "Like I'm not even allowed to have my cousins over without my parents home and their permission."

"Why aren't your folks home?"

Nessa sighed. "They're babysitting my great-nephew." She went down to the front door. "My nephew and his girlfriend wanted a night out." Nessa stood in front of the front door. "They scheduled it and everything."

"Why couldn't Mrs. Watt babysit? It's her grandkid."

Nessa shrugged, putting off opening the door. "With the end of term coming up she's busy grading papers and writing exams. Being a teacher isn't exactly all fun and games."

"Nessa, open the door." Danny laughed. "Do you have any idea how low the temperature can drop on a desert planet at night?"

Nessa sighed. "No, but I'm sure you have a good idea."

"Just open the door," Danny shivered. "I'm losing feeling in my tail."

Nessa hung up and opened the door. "Should I invite you inside?"

"Relax," Danny smiled and put his communicator away. "I'll take the heat if you get in trouble." He walked in past her, looking around. "Do you live here?"

Nessa closed the door behind him. "Yep, the rooms are upstairs." She frowned. "Which you're not going to get to see."

"Your room a mess?" Danny smiled, raising his eyebrows.

Nessa stuck her tongue out at him. "No," she smiled. "But I'd rather my dad not kill you for being in my room."

"Much appreciated." Danny looked around then looked at her. "So do you always look so prim and proper?"

Nessa gently pushed him to the dining room. "Just help me with chemistry." She laughed and brought him to her spot at the table.

"The homework kind?" Danny teased. "Or another kind?"

Nessa scoffed a little, still smiling. "The homework kind." She sat down next to him. "I'm already dead by letting you in. I'm not pushing it."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading. I should be caught up on my chapters. I hope you have a good day. See you next chapter! Bye! **


	11. Evie, Stevie, and Demi

**10,282 words. Truly sorry my friends. We're wrapping things up and there are three buggers in this chapter. I hope you like it. It's a long one. **

**Coxton family belongs to Blair93 **

**The other noncanon characters are mine. **

* * *

The Watt family was having a family dinner together. 4-year-old Ali playing with his grandpa before dinner.

"Papa! No cheating!" Ali scolded Lance, standing up on the chair to get to Lance's eye level.

Lance laughed. "Papa isn't cheating, he promises." He touched the little boy's nose. "But, butts belong on chairs. Not feet." Lance helped Ali sit back down.

"Gran-ma!" Ali turned to the kitchen. "Papa is cheating again!"

Dante entered and put a finger to his lips. "Inside voices, Ali. Grandma can hear you."

"Daddy, tell Papa to stop cheating." Ali pouted.

Lance still laughed. "I'm not."

"Uh-huh," Dante smirked. "You two have to start cleaning up now anyway. Grandma says dinner is almost ready and the table has to be cleaned."

Duncan came from the living room where he and Stevie had been… 'talking'. "Stevie and I have a surprise before dinner." He smiled big. "So if we can get everyone out here after the table is cleaned off, that'd be great."

"You heard him." Lance looked at Ali. "Let's clean off the table and we can finish our game after dinner."

Ali jumped off the chair and held out his arms for the game board. "As long as you stop cheating."

"Okay, Ali," Dante sighed. "Papa will behave."

The table was cleaned off and everyone was sat at the table. Duncan and Stevie passed out little gifts to everyone. "When did you two make these?" Grace smiled.

"Oh," Stevie laughed. "I got some unexpected leave time, so I made some things." She smiled. "Please, don't save the wrapping."

Ali was the first to get through the gift of course. The little boy confused at the pair of baby mittens he pulled out. "What are these?"

Grace pulled out a little 'I Love My Grandma' bib, Lance got a pair of booties, Dante an Uncle T-shirt, and Evie an Auntie T-shirt.

Stevie smiled at Ali. "Babies wear those so they can't hurt themselves."

"Surprise!" Duncan smiled at his mother's surprised expression. "Another grandchild is en route."

Dante and Evie looked at each other and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lance asked a little shell shocked.

Evie folded up the shirt again. "I hope you don't expect me to wear this shirt for much longer." She turned to Ali. "Show them your new shirt."

"Tada!" Ali unzipped his vest to show a T-shirt underneath. "Big Brother" in big letters.

Grace started to laugh herself. "Wait, you're both pregnant?" She rubbed her eyes. "Both?"

"I'm 13 weeks," Evie smiled.

Stevie laughed. "No way, so am I."

Dante rubbed his forehead, looking to his brother. "Who did we anger to do this to us?"

"Unreal." Duncan laughed.

Ali stood up on the chair again. "What?"

Dante raised an eyebrow and Ali sat back down. "Mommy and Aunt Stevie are both going to have babies. Your little brother or sister will be here around the same time as your first cousin."

"Zero to sixty." Lance smiled, wrapping an arm around Grace. "From one grandkid to three in one day." He rubbed his eyes. "Don't try and outdo yourselves, I don't think my heart could take it."

Dante waved his hands. "This is our last one for a while." He laughed. "Then maybe later we'll think about having another."

"Definitely," Evie rubbed her stomach.

Stevie leaned over to Evie. "Are you showing yet?"

"A little." Evie nodded, shrugging a little.

Stevie happily clapped her hands. "You just have to show me."

"Okay," Grace smiled. "Compare bumps later. Let's eat."

Stevie and Evie smiled. "Yes, I'm starving." They echoed before realizing.

Everyone burst into laughter. Lance smiled. "Hope that ain't catching." He stood up. "We menfolk will be your servers for this evening meal, our darling wives."

"Can I help?" Ali raised his hand.

Lance waved the little boy on. "You're Captain of Silverware."

"Yes!" Ali cheered before he climbed down from his seat.

Grace smiled widely at the girls. "This is amazing, I couldn't thank the universe enough for you two." She laughed. "You make our boys so happy and have given us so much that we can never fully repay you both."

"No problem." Stevie nodded. "I know we're not sisters but I look forward to us going through our pregnancies together."

Grace touched Stevie and Evie's faces. "Drive my sons nuts." She smiled. "The buggers deserve it."

"Grace," Lance called from the kitchen. "Remind me to call Celeste. I have to brag to her about our upcoming grandchildren."

Grace smiled. "Lance you need to call Celeste." She called back.

"Very funny, Grace," Lance replied. The boys brought out the food and served their darling wives. Ali, Captain of Silverware, made sure everyone had utensils to eat with and spares just in case of "Clumsy Mommy". Good thing, as several forks were lost in the battle, Ali had backups. Aunt Stevie dropped a few herself before dinner was over.

After dinner, Lance brought out an old full-body mirror for the girls. Evie and Stevie stood in front of it comparing their baby bumps.

"See," Stevie rubbed her stomach. "No baby yet."

Evie smiled. "I see something." She ran her finger down Stevie's lower stomach. "It's not very much but, it does go out a little bit." Evie showed Stevie. "See? Just a little bitty bit."

"Yeah." Stevie smiled. "It's amazing."

Evie showed off hers. Her bump was tiny like Stevie's but more pronounced. "Our baby to be." She smiled. Evie called over Ali to show him. "Look, sweetheart, it's baby brother or sister."

"There?" Ali pointed at his mother's stomach.

Evie put his hand on her stomach. "Yup, they're small now but soon they will grow big. Then, once they're ready, they won't have to grow in Mommy anymore. They'll join us out here, and you'll get to meet them."

"Same for your little cousin," Stevie smiled.

Duncan came up behind Stevie and wrapped his arms around her. "My darling wife it's time to go home."

"Aw," Stevie frowned. "I don't wanna."

Duncan kissed her neck and smiled. "No choice, I have work tomorrow." He rested his hands on her lower stomach. "Plus Mommy and Baby need rest."

"I'm fine," Stevie laughed. "Daddy needs to relax."

Duncan kissed her cheek and gently rubbed her stomach. "He will, once his wife and child are sleeping at home." He put his chin on her shoulder. "I'm sorry but I've got an early start tomorrow."

"Okay, okay." Stevie sighed before kneeling to Ali. "Hug Auntie bye." Ali rushed to hug Stevie, her gently squeezing him for a second. "Our big boy."

Ali kissed Stevie's cheek. "Bye Aunt Stevie."

"Bye-bye." Stevie kissed Ali's forehead. "Miss you already." She let him go and fixed his hair. "You'll just simply have to visit me at my house. Aunt Stevie will be lonely with Uncle Duncan out of the house all the time."

Duncan hugged Ali too and had to nearly drag his wife to the ship.

The months passed and the excitement in the Watt family grew with the babies. But all too soon the time came. And boy, did it come.

Dante had just put Ali to bed. He turned around to find his heavily pregnant wife standing behind him with her hospital bag.

"It's time." Evie smiled, rubbing her stomach.

Dante nodded and kissed his wife. "Alright you go on ahead to the ship, I'll call my parents to take care of Ali."

"I want to say bye to Ali first." Evie shrugged.

Dante got out of her way and took her bag. "Alright. I'll get everything ready, kiss him goodbye for me too." While Ali was getting his kisses goodbye Dante grabbed his hospital bag, called his parents, loaded the ship and packed snacks. Mostly for Evie.

"But Mama," Ali's sleepy voice came. "I wanna meet the baby."

Evie laughed. "You will once they're here." She stopped the little boy from joining them. "Back to bed, Papa Lance and Grandma Grace will be here soon. Then when tomorrow comes you'll go and spend the night at their house."

"Okay, Mama," Ali replied, yawning the whole time. "You and Daddy won't forget about me once the baby comes. Right Mommy?"

Evie sighed. "We never could do that, both you and the baby mean so much to us." She tucked him in again. "Good night, sleep tight."

"Safe with my nightlight," Ali mumbled.

Evie and Dante stayed long enough that Grace and Lance got to their house, then they got in the ship and got themselves checked into the hospital. While Evie was getting comfortable Dante stepped out and called his brother. Who picked up right away.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know we are at the hospital," Dante spoke first. "Evie went into labor."

Duncan laughed on the other end. "You know I was just about to call you. We're at the hospital too. Stevie is also in labor."

"You're kidding." Dante laughed.

Duncan snickered. "Nope, we are in room….245."

"We're in," Dante looked for the door number, laughing. "255."

Duncan sighed, Dante suddenly aware of his brother's voice echoing off the walls. "Well if you keep talking I'll find you." And suddenly from around the corner Duncan appeared. "How crazy."

"This is insane." Dante hung up and hugged his brother. "You wanna come in and say hi?"

Duncan nodded. "If you'd return the favor for my wife."

"Naturally," Dante laughed. "Have you called Mom and Dad yet?"

Duncan shook his head. "I was wondering why they didn't pick up the home communicator. I'm guessing they're with Ali at your house." He smiled. "I'll call your house and then I'll come in."

"Don't take too long." Dante patted his brother's shoulder before going back into Evie's hospital room.

Evie frowned a little bit. "Hey, who were you talking to?"

"You'll see in a minute, give him a second."

Sure enough, Duncan slowly entered the room. "Hello," he smiled "sorry I didn't bring a gift. We were kinda in a rush to get here."

"You mean," Evie laughed. "Your baby is coming too?"

Duncan nodded. "I was asleep already but Stevie woke me up and told me it was time."

"I'd just put Ali to bed," Dante smiled. "And I turn around and my darling wife tells me the baby was coming."

Duncan laughed. "This is very crazy." He shook his head. "If I could borrow your husband, I'd like to get back to my wife."

"Don't be too long." Evie smiled. Dante got up and kissed her promising to be right back.

Duncan walked into Stevie's room first to see if she was willing for visitors, and Dante was then allowed in.

"Hey," Stevie smiled. "What are you doing here?"

Dante put his hands in his pockets. "My darling wife is in labor."

"No way," Stevie laughed. "That's wild."

Duncan waved his hands. "This whole experience has been wild."

"Best of luck," Dante shook his brother's hand. "I gotta get back to Evie." He gently hugged Stevie. "Good luck, you got this."

Dante hated to see Evie in pain. He held her as she cried out, promising her to be there with her the whole time. Soon though the cry of their child made tears of joy erupt from his eyes.

"It's a girl!" The doctor cheered, holding the baby for Dante and Evie to see.

The joy did not last long as Evie cried out again. Dante went back to her. "Evie, what's wrong?"

"Looks like you're having twins." The doctor said, passing off the baby to go back to take care of Evie.

Evie and Dante looked at the doctor. "Twins?!"

Evie panted and pointed at her husband. "Your fault."

"Sorry, Evie." Dante brushed her hair out of her face. "I was only trying for one."

Evie smiled weakly. "Just stay with me."

"Another girl," the doctor announced. "Should we try for triplets?"

Evie laughed weakly. "If we have triplets you'll have to excuse me while I kill my husband."

"I love you," Dante whispered to Evie before kissing her. "You're amazing."

Evie laid back and laughed weakly. "You better say that." She smiled. "But we only had one girl name picked. We need another one."

"One that goes with Olivia." Dante smiled.

Two little cleaned and wrapped baby girls were handed to Evie and Dante. One with a purple hat and the other with a pink hat. "The firstborn is the little purple one." The nurse smiled.

"Thank you," Evie smiled, taking the firstborn.

Dante took the second one. "Our little surprise." He smiled big. "You and your sister were sneaky, she hid you the whole time."

"Two little girls," Evie laughed. "Ali wanted a brother."

Dante petted the little nose of his second daughter. "Speaking of brothers, is it okay if I check on mine?"

"Gimme my baby," Evie extended her arm. "Don't be gone too long."

Dante gently handed over the baby and put the call button near Evie's hand. "I'll be quick." He kissed Evie before putting a kiss on each of his daughter's heads. Dante smiled wide at the sight of Evie holding their two little girls. But true to his promise to not be long he rushed out the room to see if he could find his brother.

Duncan held Stevie's hand refusing to leave her side for anything. He was there when they told them that Stevie would have to have a C section to deliver the baby.

"Duncan," Stevie sighed, squeezing his hand. "I'm scared."

Duncan tried to smile. "It'll be okay." He rubbed her hand with his thumb. "I'll be right there the whole time."

"What if something happens?" Stevie frowned.

Duncan kissed her cheek. "This is the best place for you then." He rubbed her nose with his. "I'll always be with you."

"You better." Stevie sighed.

But all too soon they came to prep Stevie for surgery, Duncan got dressed and prepared himself so fast he met her at the OR. They numbed her, put the sheet up and got to work. It didn't take long, Duncan got to see his baby born (a baby boy) and he kissed Stevie, telling her how beautiful their baby was.

"Oh, hold on." The doctor said.

Duncan looked around at the nurses and anesthesiologist. "What? What is it?"

"Look and see your other baby born." The doctor laughed. Duncan immediately stood to see the doctor deliver a second baby. Another baby boy.

Duncan sat back down and smiled like a mad man. "Stevie, you've outdone yourself." He kissed her and gently whispered. "Twin boys. We have twin boys."

"Really?" Stevie sniffled. "Are they both okay?"

Duncan smiled. "As far as I know they're perfect."

"Check first." Stevie kissed him.

A couple of nurses brought over a couple of blue bundles. One baby with a blue hat and the other with green. "Blue hat is the older one." Duncan was told as he was handed both babies.

"Thank you," Duncan smiled at his boys for a moment. "And they're okay?"

The head nurse nodded. "Perfectly healthy."

"Amazing." Duncan couldn't stop smiling. "Oh, Mommy, look at our little beans." He held them so Stevie could see them. "They're just perfect."

Stevie smiled, tears coming to her eyes. "They're the most beautiful things I've ever seen." She sniffled and gently rubbed her finger against the younger twin's cheek. "And they're all ours." Stevie blinked and tears of happiness ran down her face.

Duncan kissed Stevie and rubbed her tears away. "Don't cry Mommy," He whispered to her.

Stevie was stitched up and taken back to her room, the babies being carried behind her. Duncan then was told to check on Evie and Dante. See how they were doing. The new mother was handed her baby boys and the call button and Duncan ran to find his brother.

The twins rushed up to meet each other. "You won't believe it," They echoed. "We had twins!"

The boys took a moment to register what the other had said. "What?" They echoed. "You had twins?" They asked each other.

"Twin boys," Duncan grinned.

"Twin girls," Dante laughed.

Duncan sighed and leaned against the wall. "Finally something different."

"Yeah," Dante laughed and leaned against the wall next to his brother. "How are they?"

Duncan nodded. "Perfect." He breathed, putting his head against the wall. He took a deep breath. "How are your girls?"

"Perfect as well," Dante smiled. "Mom and Dad are going to flip. 1 grandchild to 5 in one day."

Duncan laughed. "Mom might explode."

"How do you feel?" Dante smiled and lightly elbowed Duncan. "You are officially a dad now."

Duncan sighed and leaned heavily on the wall. "Absolutely on cloud nine right now." He laughed. "My beautiful wife just made me the father of twin boys, it's hard to believe."

"Especially since both of us thought we were only having one baby." Dante relaxed against the wall. "You want to see Evie and the girls?"

Duncan nodded. "If you want to see Stevie and the boys."

"My wife first since I'm older." Dante smiled, Duncan rolled his eyes. The boys got up and went to see Evie and the baby girls. "Hello?"

Evie gently rocked the sleeping girls. "Come in."

"Hi girls." Dante entered, he was never going to get tired of saying that. "Look who I found." Duncan slowly entered behind him, smiling big at the little bundles in Evie's arms.

Evie smiled. "Hi, come to see our new arrivals?" She laughed weakly and looked at each of the girls for a moment. "How is Stevie? Has the baby come yet?"

"Stevie's perfect," Duncan smiled, glancing at him brother for a moment. "And our baby boys are perfect."

Evie laughed. "You got a surprise too?"

"Yup," Duncan nodded. "It was quite a surprise but a welcome one."

Dante gently took the younger twin from Evie. "This one was our surprise," he laughed. "Her sister practically smuggled her." The little girl yawned big and opened her eyes. Typical little lavender eyes.

"My boys," Duncan smiled. His boys. "Had their little smuggling operation, so they might be grounded." He shrugged. "I gotta talk to Stevie though."

Dante nodded. "Speaking of Stevie, I promised to visit her if Duncan visited you."

"Gimme my baby and you're free to go." Evie held out an expectant arm. Dante gave the baby back, kissed his wife and snuggled with his daughters.

The brothers turned around and went down the hall to Stevie's room. Stevie was very happy to see Dante and hear about their twin girls.

"Blue baby is the oldest." Duncan smiled and grabbed the youngest. "He's the one we've heard endlessly about." He showed his brother the youngest. "This is the innocent one of the two."

Stevie nodded. "They look like their daddy." She smiled. "Handsome little boys."

"Thankfully," Dante smiled. "Both my girls look like their mother."

Duncan remembered something. "Have you called Mom and Dad yet?"

"Not yet," Dante shook his head. "Or Evie's parents. I think we've been getting used to having twin girls." They all checked the time.

Duncan nodded. "I'll call Mom and Dad, have them bring Ali, and then send them your way."

"Let you be first for once," Dante winked.

Duncan pushed his brother out the door. "Alright, get out of here and back to your wife." He took a deep breath and called his mother. "Hey, Mom."

"Hi, how is everything going?" Grace asked Ali's excited voice in the background. ("Is it Daddy? Is the baby here yet? Is it Mommy? I wanna talk to Daddy. I wanna talk to Mommy.") "Is everything okay?"

Duncan smiled at Stevie before he answered. "Yeah, we're perfect. When are you coming to meet your new grandson?"

"It's a boy?" Grace asked, her excitement leaking into her voice. "Lance," she pulled away to call her husband. "Duncan and Stevie had a boy!"

Duncan laughed. "Does Ali want to meet his cousin? I'd be honored if he came to meet our little guy."

Grace asked Ali and the little boy said he would after he got out of his pajamas. Grace's response: "You think Grandma would let you meet your new cousin in your Guard pajamas?"

"I'm surprised Ali's awake at this hour." Duncan looked at the clock again. It was early but not the middle of the night early.

Grace sighed. "He woke up shortly after Dante and Evie left. He's been so excited he never went back to bed." She hummed. "Your dad and he stayed up all night waiting for Dante and Evie to call. How are they? Have you heard anything?"

"Not that I can say, Mom." Not that he was allowed to say.

Grace sighed again. "I hope everything is alright." She confirmed with Duncan that they would be there after they've had breakfast.

Grace and Lance finally got the energetic 4-year-old under control about when they got to Maternity. They asked for Stevie Watt's room number (keeping Ali from running off) and made their way there.

"Hello?" Lance called in gently. "Anyone home?"

Duncan answered. "Come on in."

Grace and Lance slowly walked in, their eyes immediately going to the bundle in Stevie's arms.

"Hi," Duncan spoke next to her holding a second bundle.

Grace and Lance looked at each other. Grace gasped at her son. "Why didn't you tell us you were having twins?"

"Wish we knew," Stevie laughed. "This bugger smuggled a brother."

Ali's eyes were big and excited. "Wow!" He jumped up and down and begged to hold one. "Please!"

"Come here," Duncan stood up and let the kid have his chair. "Sit still, little firecracker." He raised an eyebrow. "Have you washed your hands?"

Ali showed his uncle his hands. "Grandma made me use sanitizer before we came in."

"Grandma's smart." Duncan smiled. He had Ali hold his arms out down by his lap. "Support his head, and we'll just have him lay in your lap."

Ali had to stop himself from bouncing. "Is he heavy?"

"Not really, but Uncle Duncan wants you to be comfortable." Duncan gently put the newborn in Ali's lap, Ali's hands supporting the baby's head and neck. "Good job, Ali. Have you been practicing?"

Ali laughed and shook his head. "No," he smiled. "He's so small."

"Okay," Lance went to Stevie and looked down at the baby. "I need to see this one."

Stevie handed up the baby to her father-in-law, smiling and watching her father-in-law take the baby over to Grace to show her.

The baby in Ali's lap started to cry so Duncan came to Ali's rescue. "I'm sorry," the little boy pouted. "I didn't mean to make him cry."

"Oh Ali," Duncan bounced the baby. "You didn't do anything wrong." He smiled. "Babies just cry sometimes. He might be hungry or stinky, you didn't do anything."

Ali still pouted as he hid behind Grace. "Promise?"

"I promise," Duncan nodded, kneeling to the little boy. "But if Grandma and Grandpa give back your cousin I know someone who wants to see you."

Ali smiled again. "Mommy and Daddy?" He started bouncing.

Lance sadly gave back his grandson to Stevie while Grace got Evie's room number from Duncan. Lance had to hold Ali's hand to keep him from running off. Grace and Lance promised to be back soon to visit after seeing Dante and Evie.

"Mommy!" Ali called, excited and pulling his grandfather along. "Daddy!"

Dante looked at Evie with a smile. "I wonder where he gets that from." Evie laughed and rolled her eyes.

Lance tried to reign in the little boy. "Inside voice, Ali. The baby might be sleeping."

Grace stopped the boys at the correct room and made everyone clean their hands before she knocked on the door frame.

"Who is it?" Dante asked, rocking the purple baby.

Grace smiled. "Someone is here to see you. May we come in?"

"Yeah, make yourself at home." Dante nodded.

Ali came rushing in, practically jumping up onto his mother's bed. "Mommy!"

"Ali," Evie spoke quietly. "Your sister is sleeping."

Dante gently petted the baby's ears he was holding. "Sisters."

Grace and Lance gasped at the two bundles Dante and Evie held. "Another set?" Grace started to cry. "A pair of little girls."

"Yep," Dante smiled. "I just thought I was figuring out how to be the dad of a little boy. Now we have two sweet little girls."

Ali pouted at Evie. "Mommy, I wanted a brother."

"I know, Baby," Evie smiled and rubbed Ali's head. "Mommy and Daddy didn't get to pick what the babies would be."

Dante laughed. "We didn't pick that there would be two."

"Can't you take one back?" Ali crossed his arms, frowning.

Evie and Dante laughed. "No," Evie smiled. "Plus they're twins, like Daddy and Uncle Duncan. We can't separate them."

"Yeah," Lance smiled. "Daddy and Uncle Duncan are how old and they're yet to be separate."

Dante was going to argue but didn't because his father was right. He and Duncan had grown into adulthood but still spoke or saw each other regularly. Especially when their pregnant wives would get together regularly.

"But I don't want a sister," Ali fussed.

Evie frowned. "Well I'm sorry Alister Watt but there's nothing we can do."

"Alright," Dante got up and gave Grace the older twin. "Ali, we're going for a walk."

Ali shook his head, huffing at his father. "No!"

"I'm not asking," Dante picked up the little boy and put him under his arm. Ali kicked and screamed but Dante just carried him out of the room and down the hall. Dante didn't stop walking until Ali was out of juice, panting and sniffling.

"Did you get it all out?" Dante let Ali go, gently setting him down in a chair. "Or is there still more in there?"

Ali sniffled and rubbed his eyes, starting to cry. "I just….I just don't want you and Mommy to forget about me."

"Oh buddy," Dante took Ali into his arms and hugged him tightly. "We could never forget about you. Wherever did you get that idea?"

Ali buried his face in Dante's chest. "This kid in my class told me if I get a sister you and mommy would forget about me." He sniffled and continued to cry. "And now I have two sisters! You'll forget about me."

"Oh Ali," Dante started to rock back and forth to try and soothe Ali. "Mommy and I could never forget you, you're our big boy." He smiled. "We're going to need your help. Being a big brother is a big responsibility, and Mommy and I may get tired. We may forget things but I can guarantee that you will never be one of them."

Ali sniffled and nodded his head against his father's chest. "You promise?"

"I promise," Dante pulled back and kissed Ali's head. "Are you feeling better about having a sister?" He gently brushed Ali's tears away.

Ali nodded, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah." Almost rubbing his nose on his sleeve if Dante hadn't intercepted with a tissue. Ali blew his nose and smiled a little at his father.

"That's my boy." Dante rubbed Ali's back. "Oh and Mommy and Daddy already need your help. We only picked one name for a girl, we need help picking another one for your other sister. You wanna help us pick?"

Ali smiled again. "Yeah!" He bounced. "Can I hold them first?"

"If your hands are clean." Dante messed up Ali's hair, he stood up and offered his hand to Ali. "Let's go and say sorry to Mommy, and then we can get to holding sisters."

Ali nodded and took his father's hand. "Okay."

On their way back Dante made sure to wave to everyone they passed who had just seen him carrying his kicking and screaming son, Ali following suit with a big smile. When they came back Lance was holding both girls while Grace was trying to comfort Evie.

"It'll be alright," Grace tried to smile, gently touching Evie's cheek. "You'll see."

Dante directed his son directly to Evie. "Alright, what do we say to Mommy."

"I'm sorry Mommy," Ali pouted. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Evie smiled through her tears. "Come here, Baby." She held out her arms as Grace picked up Ali to put him on the bed. The little boy hugged his mother tight and made his mother's tears turn to tears of happiness. "I don't know why I'm crying."

"Hormones." Grace smiled. "Exhaustion."

Ali smiled at Evie. "Mommy, can I hold my sisters?"

"Yes," Evie kissed Ali's head. "Yes, you can."

Dante took the older twin from his father. "We made sure our hands were clean." He approached his son. "Support her head, be careful." Ali sat between his mother and grandmother as his sister was lowered into his hands.

"She's small." Ali smiled. "Smaller than my cousin."

Grace smiled and rubbed the baby's forearm. "Baby girls tend to be smaller than boys for our species." She laughed as the little girl cooed and reacted to her grandmother touching her.

"Did she do it?" Lance smiled.

Grace laughed. "She did."

"I wonder." Lance rubbed the forearm of the baby he was holding. She just continued sleeping, yawning. "How funny."

Dante looked at his parents. "What are you two talking about?"

"When you and Duncan were newborns," Grace smiled. "If we rubbed your forearm you would coo. If we rubbed Duncan's forearm he would yawn."

Ali looked at Evie. "Mommy is this one Olivia?" He had practiced the name with Grandma Grace.

"She is," Evie smiled. "But we're not going to name your other sister Owen." She rubbed Ali's back. "Do you know what we should call her?"

Ali tilted his head. "Sophia." He smiled.

"Buddy," Dante smiled. "Aunt Stevie and Uncle Duncan picked that name in case their baby was a girl. Don't you think we should ask first before we use it?"

Ali nodded. "Yeah," he gently gave his sister to his mother. Ali climbed off the bed and went to Dante. "Can we go ask now?"

"We can see," Dante looked at Ali. "They might be with Grandpa Grump though. Like we need to call Ma Ma and Pop Pop."

Ali pouted up at Dante. "Please!"

"Ali," Dante looked at Evie.

Evie waved her hand. "Go on, I'll call them."

"Alright," Dante relented and took Ali's hand. "But you're asking them. They might say yes to you." He briefly kissed his wife before they took off down the hall. When they came to the room Dante had Ali knock.

"Who is it?" Duncan's voice came.

Ali smiled and bounced. "It's me, Uncle Duncan!" He was held back by his father. "Can Daddy and me come in?"

"Me?" Duncan asked. "Me who? Who is this me?"

Ali laughed. "It's Ali! Can we come in?"

"Please," Dante whispered.

Ali nodded. "Please?"

"Alright but babies be sleeping," Duncan agreed. "Aunt Stevie is trying to relax."

Dante put his finger to his lips and let Ali go in first. Little Ali had his free hand over his mouth to be quiet. The twins were tucked away in their baby beds, being watched by Stevie's father (Grandpa Grump). Duncan was sat behind Stevie, letting her curled against him with her eyes closed.

"Hello," Duncan nodded. "To what do we owe this visit?"

Dante pushed Ali forward. "Go on."

"Um…." Ali bit his lip and looked up at his aunt and uncle. "I was wondering if Mommy and Daddy could name my sisters Olivia and Sophia. And Daddy said we had to ask you first because you picked the name Sophia."

Duncan smiled. "Stevie," He roused his wife. "Did you hear what Ali asked?"

"Hm?" Stevie hummed, taking a deep breath. "What?" She sat up and opened her eyes. "I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep."

Duncan rubbed her arms. "It's okay, you had twins about 2 hours ago." He kissed her cheek. "Ali wants to know if Dante and Evie can use Sophia for their surprise."

"I'm okay with it." Stevie smiled at Ali. "We're not going to use it."

Duncan smiled at Dante. "I imagine you're not using Owen."

"Nope," Dante shook his head. "If I know you, you're going to ask if you can use it in replacement for Sophia."

Duncan laughed. "New level of being twins, trading children's names."

"Yeah," Dante smirked. "We never got away with switching places. I wonder why."

Grandpa Grump laughed. "You two look nothing alike, that's why."

"Dad," Stevie sighed. "They're joking."

Stevie's dad waved his hand. "I know, Stevonnie."

Nessa took a deep breath and fixed her hair. She'd put off Danny coming to a family dinner longer than she had intended. It would be the first family dinner since Stevie, Evie, Evan, Owen, Olivia, and Sophia were out of the hospital.

"Are we leaving or not?" Danny laughed as he poked his head into their bathroom.

Nessa tried to smile. "I'm fixing my hair. Beauty isn't easy, you know." She brushed her hair again, putting it up even though her hands shook.

"Could have fooled me." Danny smiled and came in to fix her hair for her. "Perfect, don't undo it again." He kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her. "You don't have to be nervous, I'll be on my best behavior."

Nessa smiled weakly. "It's not you." She ran her hands through her hair, Danny giving her a scolding look. "Everyone is coming to our family dinner and we haven't had a big family dinner in a long time."

"Well, then we can't be late." Danny rubbed her shoulders. "Plus I don't want your nephews to threaten to beat me up again."

Nessa finally laughed. "They wouldn't." She turned around and grabbed his right bicep. "You could take them anyway."

"Yeah, right," Danny snickered. "They're twice my size." He pecked her lips and guided her out of their apartment. "Come on, babe."

Nessa drove to her parents' house where Dante, Evie, Ali, Olivia, and Sophia had already beat them there. Nessa hugged her mother and father while Danny got to meet the new twins.

"Olivia is in purple while Sophia is in pink," Danny noted.

Evie nodded. "It's the one way we can tell the girls apart." She smiled, gently rocking Sophia while Dante held Olivia. "Not only twins but identical twins."

"Not complaining," Dante grinned and kissed Evie's cheek.

Danny smiled, congratulating the new parents as Ali attacked his leg. "Hey, little man." He looked down at the tiny wrestler.

"Alister," Dante lightly scolded.

Ali gave his father innocent eyes. "Yes, Daddy?"

"Don't attack Danny," Dante nodded. "He already has to deal with Aunt Nessa, let's not torture him more."

Nessa came up from behind and grabbed Ali. "Are you being mean?" She tickled the little boy as he squealed with laughter. "Huh? Are you being mean?"

Ali escaped Nessa and ran away as fast as he could, Nessa chasing after him. Danny laughed a little before turning to Evie and Dante. "Can I hold one of the babies?"

"Which one?" Evie smiled. "You want mild-mannered or fussy?"

Danny shrugged. "Mild, best go easy on me." Evie gently gave him baby Sophia, and Danny cradled the little girl in his arms. "We are mild-mannered, aren't we?"

As if on cue Olivia started to wail in Dante's arms. "Oh, Olivia." Dante sighed, he got up and went to Olivia's baby bag while checking the infant over.

"Yes," Evie laughed. "Sophia is our mild-mannered one. As long as she doesn't get hungry or miss her sister you'd probably get to hold her all night."

Danny gently bounced Sophia. "I think Nessa would steal her before then." He smiled down at the tiny little girl.

"Speaking of," Leigh gently approached Danny. "Any plans for you and Nessa to settle down?" She teased.

Nessa appeared holding a squirming Ali. "Mom!" She blushed. "You don't ask that."

"It's a discussion Nessa and I haven't had yet," Danny nodded to Leigh. "We're probably going to have it when we go home tonight." He winked.

Leigh smiled at her daughter. "She is her father's daughter. Everything is a discussion before making a move."

"Mom!" Nessa frowned.

Leigh waved her hand at her daughter. "It's fine, Nessa. I'm only teasing." She patted Danny's shoulder. "No one else can tell you how fast or how slow to move. I only warn you that our family tends to have unplanned advancements."

"Like," Dante smiled. "Suddenly finding out I had a three-month-old son with Evie."

Leigh laughed. "Finding out I was pregnant with Nessa."

"Or," Montay entered hobbling on his cane. "My daughter suddenly having twins none of knew she was pregnant with."

Evie smiled at Dante. "Or both Stevie and I giving birth to twins when we both thought we only had one baby each."

"This one was planned," Dante rubbed Olivia's back. "That one was not." He gestured to Sophia.

Nessa shook her head. "Yeah, no babies. Not yet." She smiled and moved next to Danny holding Sophia. "We haven't discussed it yet but I know we're being more careful then some people."

"As a surprise myself," Dante smiled at his aunt. "I can tell you history tends to repeat itself." He pointed to his twin daughters. "Exhibit A, surprise twins."

Montay smiled. "Yes, but you were born on a bathroom floor, your daughters were at least born in a hospital." He took a seat not too far from the talk. "I was not planned, neither was your mother, and neither were you and Duncan."

"Or Ali," Dante grabbed the escaping boy with his free hand. "It's becoming generational at this point."

Danny came to attention to the squirming infant in his arms. Little Sophia was gently turning her head back and forth. Nessa took Sophia and asked for a bottle. He smiled. "Told you she'd steal her."

"I grew up with babies." Nessa smiled. "I know how to handle them."

Danny was handed a bottle by Evie, which he gave to Nessa. "Yeah but appreciate that she's the easy one."

"Yeah," Dante sighed, Olivia starting to complain again. He got up again to try and appease the baby again.

The voice of Grace entered the house. "Oh, I hear Olivia." Grace and Lance appeared, smiling. "She's just like her father."

"I was not this fussy," Dante smiled.

Lance laughed. "But you were always first to complain." He extended his arms to his son. "Hand her over." Lance gently took Olivia, smiling even though she was pretty much screaming in his ear. "Oh, sweet Olivia. What could make you so upset?"

"The moon not being in the right position?" Dante suggested, Evie lightly hitting his arm.

Montay shrugged. "Not the right person holding her?"

"Or," Leigh gently took Sophia and put her beside Olivia. Olivia quieted down as she cuddled up to her sister. "There it is."

Danny laughed a little. "She missed her sister."

"Yup," Evie smiled. "They're supposed to have separate cribs but if you keep them apart for too long they miss each other. So they often share the same crib."

Duncan appeared holding a little blue baby. "Glad my sons aren't the only ones like that." He smiled when Stevie carried in a green baby.

"Dante and Duncan themselves," Grace smiled. "They did that too but it didn't take much for them to be reassured their brother was there."

Lance gave Grace the girl twins. "Evan and Owen, our little boys." He took the boys from their parents. "Evan in blue and Owen in green."

"Another set," Stevie smiled. "Of identical twins."

Duncan smiled. "Not complaining."

"Uncle Duncan!" Ali went to Duncan, bouncing. "Can I play with Evan and Owen?"

Dante laughed. "Not yet, little man." The little boy looked at his father for a moment before going back to Duncan.

"Yeah," Duncan smiled, kneeling to Ali. "They're still too little. Like Olivia and Sophia." He shrugged. "They need to get bigger before you can play with them."

Ali pouted. "How long until they get big?"

"A long while," Duncan nodded. "It took you a long while to get this big." He pointed the little boy toward Nessa and Danny. "You can play with Aunt Nessa and Danny."

Nessa smiled. "Yeah, Ali." She knelt to him. "Danny and me would love to play with you."

"Danny and I, you mean." Danny lightly hit her shoulder with his knee.

Ali pouted. "Okay," He sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"Hey," Nessa grabbed the little boy. "Show Danny your wrestling moves."

Ali nodded before tackling Danny's leg, Danny falling to the ground in a theatrical display. Leigh told the boys to play nice and to not break Danny.

Simon sighed and looked into his mirror. He shook his head and put his wedding ring back on. He knew his mother would have been upset if she found out he got married in secret.

Simon knew eventually he'd have to face the music for being secretly married since before Pixie was born. But he knew the longer he put it off the more his parents would be upset.

"Hun? Your home?" His wife's voice came from the living room.

Simon took a breath and called back. "Yeah, upstairs."

"Coming up," his wife called. She went to the only closed door, peeking in the bathroom. "Hey."

Simon smiled. "Hey," He let her into the bathroom and took her into his arms. "How are we?"

"Very good," Demi laughed, wrapping her leg around his waist. "How is my hubby?"

Simon kissed her cheek. "Better now," he swayed a little, cuddling up to Demi. "Anything new?"

"Well," Demi shrugged. "We still don't need to build a nursery."

Simon shrugged. "It's okay, our time will come." He sighed a little bit. "Maybe I should go in for tests again."

"Si," Demi frowned. "It can't be you. It might be me." She took his hand, glancing at his wedding ring. Demi smiled again and brought his wedding ring hand up to her face. "We're a married man today?"

Simon smirked and kissed her. "We're always a married man, we just need to man up to tell our parents and siblings." He gently squeezed Demi. "Hopefully before we finally get our wish."

"How long have we been trying?" Demi sighed. "It feels like forever."

Simon shrugged. "How old is my little sister?"

"Oh, Si." Demi laughed. "In a few days, we have another chance. I need you ship shape and ready to go by the time I get home from work." She playfully touched his nose. "I trust you won't need much persuasion."

Simon shook his head, smiling. "Not much at all." He kissed his wife's cheek. "You just need to be more flexible."

"That's my line." Demi snickered and escaped Simon's hold to bend backward, looking at her husband from under her arm.

Simon pulled her gently back up to him. "I wouldn't want you to be any other way." He sweetly kissed her and sighed. "I have an early start tomorrow, no playing tonight."

"Alright." Demi gently petted his cheek fur. "Good night, I'm going to stay up for a bit longer." She kissed him goodnight, waited for Simon to fall asleep before she took another pregnancy test.

Demi forced herself not to peek at the test before it was done. She paced, checked her messages, checked on Simon, made up the grocery list, and then paced some more. When her alarm finally went off she checked the test.

Her heart dropped. Negative. Again. Demi sat down on the bathtub and felt tears come to her eyes. She was so jealous of Evie and Stevie. How easily they conceived and carried.

Demi sniffled and rubbed her stomach. Her mind drifted to the baby she and Simon had lost. Their baby would have been just a bit younger than Pixie, and Demi often found herself dreaming about their baby. How old he or she would have been. What he or she would have looked like.

Demi threw the test away, letting her tears of disappointment run down her face. Part of her wanted them to stop trying for a baby. It had caused them nothing but heartache and the years of trying and failing made her feel...useless. A useless failure.

The other part of her so badly wanted a baby. More than anything. So badly she wanted to have children with her husband. Demi was so upset she almost felt nauseous, but she made herself calm down. She and Simon were going to try again. They were going to try again. Demi crawled into bed and her upset melted away as Simon immediately wrapped his arms around her in his sleep.

Unseen by Demi and Simon the test Demi had taken finally finished. Positive. It said.

In the morning Simon got up, took his supplements, and got ready for work. While he got ready he saw the used pregnancy test in the trash, but he knew if it was positive he would have been woken up by Demi. He sighed and looked in the mirror, wondering if something was wrong with him.

His parents had no trouble having children. All his aunts and uncles never had any trouble at all.

But not him and his wife. Seven years of trying. Seven years of supplements, doctor's appointments, and planning everything.

Probably Karma for not telling his parents he's been married for almost 10 years. He took a deep breath and messaged his mother that he was going to stop by their house on his way home from work. Maybe telling his parents will change his luck. Probably should bring Demi with him.

Simon was walking back through their bedroom when he heard Demi sniffling. He stopped and sat down next to her on the bed.

"What's wrong with me?" Demi sighed.

Simon frowned, putting his hand on her hip. "There's nothing wrong with you." He ran his hand up her side. "I wish I could take your pain away."

"I wish we never lost Skylar." Demi rubbed her eyes.

Simon took a deep breath. "I know," he got up and kissed her cheek. "I miss them too." Simon knelt beside the bed. "Listen, I'm going to my parents' house after work. I was wondering if you would be willing to come. Help me tell them about us."

"I wouldn't let you do that alone." Demi smiled weakly. "We're in this together."

Simon smiled back. "Plus you want to see my Mom explode at me."

"She might not explode." Demi sat up and shrugged. "Maybe 5 years ago she would've not exploded."

Simon got up and kissed Demi. "By the way, happy anniversary." He gently smiled at his wife. "Sorry I couldn't get the day off to spoil you."

"I don't need spoiling." Demi sighed.

Simon gave Demi a look. "After the hard time you've been having lately, I think you deserve it."

"It's just been hard," Demi took a deep breath. "With all your family able to have kids so easily and us having struggled so much."

Simon nodded. "Yeah." He rubbed her back. "It'll be okay. Maybe we just need to have some more tests done."

"I'm about ready to give up." Demi sniffled, looking away from Simon. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Simon brought her back to him. "It's okay, I understand." He rubbed her eyes and sighed deeply. "It's been a lot and I understand."

"I'll try to be happy when we go to your parents' house." Demi smiled weakly.

Simon shook his head. "You don't have to pretend to be something you're not." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "My grandma taught me that."

"Sad I never got to meet her." Demi sighed herself.

Simon nodded. "You'll get to meet her husband, he's not too different from her." He gently touched her cheek. "Alright, I have to get going, enjoy your day off. Relax, and treat yourself by orders of your husband."

"Yes, sir." Demi saluted. "One more kiss before you go." Simon gently kissed Demi one more time before he left. "Bye babe."

Simon blew a kiss from their bedroom door. "Be ready by the time I get home."

"Bye," Demi waved. She went back to bed until it was time to get up for the day. Today she was finally meeting her in-laws. She wanted to look nice. At least Simon met her mother before they got married.

Simon knocked on his parents' front door, holding Demi's hand behind his back. "Mom," Simon smiled. "This is Demi." He paused. "My wife."

"Wife?" Claire blinked, turning back into the house. "Orion!" She called. "Come here and hear what your son has done now."

Orion's voice came from the kitchen. "Oh, he's my son now?"

"Come on," Simon smiled and pulled Demi into the house. He stopped at his little sister, kissing her head and picking her up. "Pixie, come meet Demi."

Pixie giggled. "Hi, I'm Pixie." Simon lifted the little girl to his shoulder.

"I know," Demi smiled, extending her hand to the little one. "I've heard a lot about you." The girls shook hands and smiled at each other.

Virgil appeared, he made a face at Simon before escaping. "Wait, Verge." Simon put Pixie down and went after his brother. "Come meet my wife."

"Wife?" Virgil blinked. "When did this happen?"

Simon laughed. "I promise I'll explain, but please just come meet her." He took his brother's shoulder. "You'll like her I promise."

"How long have you been married?" Ratchet asked once they all sat down for a meal.

Demi and Simon looked at each other for a moment. "10 years," Simon smiled.

"10?" Claire and Orion asked.

Pixie smiled. "That's longer than I've been alive!"

"Yeah," Ratchet rubbed Pixie's head. "Before you were a twinkle in your mother's eye."

Orion nodded. "How long have you two known each other?"

"Since we were 5," Demi shrugged. "My parents brought me over when we came to live on Fastoon. Simon and I met at school."

Claire lightly frowned. "Yet Simon never brought you around. We saw the twins all the time but our darling Simon never mentioned you."

"I, uh," Simon rubbed the back of his neck. "Didn't want you to make fun of me."

Orion shook his head. "We wouldn't make fun of you. Virgil's two best friends growing up were Nessa and Pax. We never made fun of him."

"Nessa and Pax are our cousins," Simon shook his head.

Pixie giggled. "First cousins once removed."

"Thanks, Pixie," Simon nodded. "I thought it would be different for Demi and me. Plus I liked her and we started dating when we were 12."

Claire buried her face in her hands. "12, Simon? You started dating when you were 12?"

"Wow," Ratchet smiled. "I thought you two move fast."

Claire shook her head. "Be quiet, Dad."

"Good job on lasting," Orion high fived Simon.

Claire sighed. "Shut up, Orion." She took a deep breath. "I can't believe I never noticed you started dating. I'm such a terrible mother."

"No, Mom," Simon frowned. "I should have told you about Demi. I should've brought her here to meet you guys. Long before this." He took his mother's hand. "You're not a bad Mom, Mom. I'm just a bad son."

Claire shook her head, she pulled her hand from Simon's and left the table. Orion excused himself and followed Claire. Ratchet looked between Demi and Simon. "Don't take this the wrong way but don't tell me you have kids."

"No," Simon sighed. "We've been trying but so far no luck."

Demi nodded. "We did. But the baby didn't make it." She sighed weakly. "Our little Skylar, we never got to meet them."

"Sorry," Ratchet nodded to the young couple. "That's a hard thing to go through on your own. Hopefully, you never have to go through it again, but just know your family will always be there for you." He nodded firmly. "Don't be afraid to need us, that's what we're here for."

Simon smiled weakly. "Thanks, Grandpa." He looked around the table and got up. "I'll check on Mom and Dad." Simon escaped the table in time for little Pixie to start asking Demi questions.

"Does Simon snore?" Little Pixie asked.

Demi laughed. "Thankfully not."

Simon went to his parents' bedroom where he could hear his mother's hushed sobbing.

"Claire," Orion spoke carefully. "It's okay."

Claire scoffed. "No, it's not okay Orion. Do you know what this means? It means he doesn't trust us. Simon was never much of a talker but he started dating at 12. He wasn't even a teenager then. I hadn't even had my first crush by then." She sniffled. "And married at 19, you were 19 when we met and then by the time we ask if he's even thought of dating he'd been married at least 3 years."

"I know," Orion sighed. "I think it's mainly because we left him with babysitters the majority of his early life. I mean, I took over for your father before Simon was a month old. You were trying to give the planet fresh drinking water, and renewable bioresources."

Claire mourned. "We never paid him any attention. Our poor baby." She still wept. "It's no wonder he acted out when he was 16 and 17. I just wished I had noticed it. Any of it. But I was so caught up in my job and taking care of Virgil."

"I should've said no to more missions." Orion sighed. "I should've been here more for all of you."

Simon couldn't hear anymore. He knocked on the door and a few moments later his father opened the door. Simon looked up at his Father's sad eyes and the tears running down his mother's face. "I'm sorry." He looked between his parents. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Sweetheart," Claire sighed. "We're sorry you couldn't tell us."

Simon shook his head. "Mom, it was never about being left out. Dad being gone all the time or you were busy working while trying to be a mom." He took a breath. "It was only that Demi made me so happy and I wanted to be with her. If it had been about getting your attention I would have told you right then."

"But you still could have told us." Orion gently grabbed Simon's shoulders. "You could have brought Demi home a lot sooner and I'm sure we would have been fine. Concerned but fine."

Simon shrugged. "I didn't think you would be mad but I kinda just wanted her all to myself."

"And we missed your wedding." Claire sniffled. "You don't want to know how much I wanted to be a part of your wedding. Watching you grow up and have a family of your own. Just to find out we missed it by a decade."

Simon laughed. "It was a simple little ceremony. Demi just wore a nice dress and I wore my suit Grandpa got me."

"So was ours," Orion smiled. "Not to mention the only guests we could have were the tiny population of Fastoon at the time and a few of your Grandpa's old friends."

Claire sighed. "I'm sorry I'm so upset." She rubbed her tears away.

"No, Mom," Simon went to his mother. "You have every right to be upset with me. I had this secret life that no one knew about because I just wanted it to be mine." He shrugged. "I don't regret any of it but not having you guys know about me and Demi just got to me eventually."

Claire took a deep breath and grabbed her son's hand. "Do you like it? Being married?" She smiled weakly.

"It was hard at first," Simon nodded. "We weren't living together until I'd served enough years on Base to be approved for living off Base." He laughed weakly. "I had to readjust to life with a woman after so many years of living with a big group of men." Simon smiled at his mother. "Demi put up with a lot those first couple years."

Claire gently touched Simon's ears. "And you're happy together?"

"Yeah," Simon nodded again. "It hasn't been perfect but I wouldn't give it up for anything." He shrugged. "Well besides the trouble we've been having to have a baby."

Claire frowned slightly. "Is everything okay?"

"It is," Simon sighed. "We've had dozens and dozens of tests done but nothing conclusive ever comes out of them. There's nothing wrong with me or Demi."

Claire hummed for a moment before kissing Simon on the cheek. "It'll be okay. It could be like we had with you and Virgil, we were trying for a baby but we found out I was already pregnant."

"Like with Skylar," Simon looked at his parents. "We were going to have a baby but Skylar didn't make it."

Orion put his hand on Simon's shoulder. "Sorry kid," he frowned. "We know it's hard losing a baby."

"How?" Simon frowned.

Claire and Orion looked at each other. Claire shook her head. "When Virgil was kidnapped by Doctor Nefarious I was pregnant." She sighed. "But by the time we found out the baby was already gone."

"But," Simon thought around for a moment before he looked at his parents. "What about Pixie?"

Claire smiled. "I didn't take any chances with Pixie, plus she was our first little girl." She touched Simon's cheek. "Just like our little boy."

"Claire," Orion sighed. "Our little boy isn't so little anymore."

Claire nodded. "I know, he's trying to make me a grandmother."

"Sorry, Mom." Simon laughed. "Do you want to meet Demi?"

Claire smiled. "Meet the poor girl that married my son?" She touched Simon's nose. "Only wish I had met her when you were 5."

Simon smiled and took his parents out to the dinner table again. Ratchet was telling the story of the Nexus twins, Neftin and Vendra. Pixie bounced and smiled, hanging on Ratchet's every word.

The meal continued as Ratchet told the story. Pixie, every so often, cut in and told some. Claire watched her children, though the older boys were no longer children themselves. She met eyes with Demi and they shared a smile.

Then, in Demi's eyes, Claire saw something. A certain something she couldn't place, one her mother had seen in her eyes. After the meal was over Claire pulled Demi aside, while Orion told a story of his own.

"Demi," Claire smiled at her daughter in law. "I know you and Simon have been trying to have a baby for some time." She touched Demi's cheek. "And I spent so much of my life wondering, wondering what my mother could see that I couldn't."

Demi shook her head. "But I took a test, it said…."

"Please," Claire gently pressed. "If you'd listen to an old Lombax, I think the test was wrong." She nodded. "Trust me."

Demi nodded and gently squeezed Claire's hands. She went back but didn't tell Simon what his mother had said. Just the cover story she had told her to say. Claire thanked her for marrying Simon and loving him the way he deserved to be loved.

Demi made an appointment to have one more test done. The one they wanted to do but never did. She couldn't sit still, to think her mother in law telling her she was pregnant an hour after meeting her.

"Demi Vital," the nurse called her and Demi jumped up and rushed to the doctor's office to hear the results.

The doctor smiled at Demi, though she bounced her leg in agitation. "Mrs. Vital, I believe congratulations are in order." He had seen the Vital couple quite often over the past seven years. "We should set up your first prenatal appointment."

"Really?" Demi started to smile. "You mean it?"

They got an ultrasound and set up everything, Demi trying very hard to contain herself. Or to not get too excited. Demi went out and bought several things and put them in a little bag for Simon.

She couldn't wait for him to get home, so she went to Base for him.

His squadron was going through basic exercises when she approached. He gave her a look but otherwise paid more attention to his exercises. When they broke formation and allowed to relax he went up to her. "Hey," Simon kissed her cheek.

"Hi," Demi held out her gift. "I brought you a little something."

Simon gave her a look. "It's not my birthday yet but, thank you." He opened it and looked at Demi in surprise. "Really?" He smiled funnily. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Demi pulled out the ultrasound picture, showing it to him. "Our little one."

Simon put down the bag and kissed Demi. He hugged her tight and kept kissing her cheek. "We're having a baby." He whispered. "We're finally having a baby."

Demi was extra careful. Extremely careful. Everything that had to be done was done by Simon, which he didn't mind. He just wanted Demi to relax and not want for anything. Then came the day his son was born, the day Simon would say was the best in his entire life. Besides the day he met Demi.

Claire and Orion visited with large smiles on their faces. Pixie was a little firecracker and begging to hold her nephew. The baby looked just like his father, and the new parents thought it appropriate to give the baby the name Orion.

Ratchet held his great-grandson with reverence, remembering his father. He remembered his father holding Claire. Holding Simon. And here Ratchet sat holding his great-grandson, Orion.

* * *

**Let me take a breath. Long chapter. I hope you have a good day. See you next chapter. **


	12. Rian

**12,361 words. I thought this one would be shorter. Hope you enjoy it. Continue on, my friends. **

**Noncanon characters are mine. **

* * *

Pax stood on stage, just finishing her last set of the night. She was just about to give her thank you when her stomach lurched and she could feel the bile rise into her mouth. Instead, she blew her fans a goodbye kiss and waved a little before running to the nearest bathroom. Just in time for all her stomach contents to force their way up.

"Pax?" Her manager knocked on the door. "Are you okay? Why does it sound like you're throwing up?"

Pax couldn't answer as her stomach emptied again into the toilet in front of her. She took a breath and let her manager in.

"Oh my god," Kendra, her manager sighed. "Are you okay? Do I need to take you to the doctor?" She paced a little bit. "Did you eat anything funny? Are you going to be able to continue your tour?"

Pax sighed and sat down next to the toilet, just in case. "No, yes, no, and maybe."

"Okay," Kendra took a breath. "I'll get a doctor to your room tonight. Discrete, how you like it. And we'll only postpone the rest of the tour until we can figure out what's wrong with you. I'll get to seeing that all tickets are transferred to a later date at all the venues. We'll stay here until they know what's wrong."

Pax nodded, taking a deep breath to keep from throwing up again. "And if there is something wrong with me?"

"Kid," Kendra frowned. "If you think you can continue, that's completely up to you. If you can't then don't." She sighed. "Fame is not worth killing yourself over."

Pax smiled the best she could. She remembered meeting her manager. Pax had been becoming annoying to the other managers in the company. She was too small, one told her. Too young. Too fuzzy. They came up with every excuse in the book to not even hear Pax play or sing. Every day she spent all her free time going to the company and trying to convince anyone to see her.

Then Kendra came back from vacation time and saw Pax's name written over and over on the call sheet. She called Pax to have a meeting with her. Sure, Pax was young. A kid. But she saw her chance. She dressed her best for that meeting, brought the guitar Rutter gave her as a goodbye gift. And the several sheet music notebooks.

Kendra was a former musician who learned the business the hard way. And during that meeting, Pax had to pass a test. She had to play an original song she had written. And Pax simply asked what instrument would she like it on.

"Alright," Pax sighed, getting up against her stomach's wishes. "I'm going to my room."

Kendra gave her a look. "You need me and Fang to take you?"

"Just Fang is fine," Pax tried to smile. "You've got enough to do. Fang can babysit me."

Kendra nodded. "I should get on that. Be careful and don't strain yourself too much."

"Yes, Mom." Pax teased, finding Fang and telling the venue manager herself that she couldn't do the meet and greet she usually did after the show. She was sorry but she didn't want any of her fans getting sick.

Fang took her back to her hotel room, where Pax just laid on the bed waiting for Kendra and a doctor.

A knock came and Fang let them in. It was her bandmates.

"Hey girl," Hanna, the guitarist, smiled at Pax. "How are you feeling?" Hanna sat on the bed next to Pax. Hanna was a small little creature, a different species that Pax couldn't remember the name of.

Krill, the drummer, stood behind Hanna. "Yeah, we heard you weren't feeling good." He was another different species but he and Hanna had a thing for each other that Kendra teased them about. But kept telling them to keep their relationship separate from their music.

"Well, Krill." Bulb, the keyboardist, corrected him. "We heard you weren't feeling well." Krill just waved her off. "And you weren't at the meet and greet."

"Let's let her talk," Froud, the bassist, laughed. He rested his hand on Bulb's shoulder. They had a flirtationship, but Froud was the romantic giant of the two.

Pax smiled but stayed laying down, sitting up just made her feel more nauseated. "I feel like I'm going to throw up."

"Nerves?" Bulb frowned.

Pax shook her head. "It started after the show ended."

"Oh," Hanna nodded. "That's why you got off stage so quick."

Froud sighed. "Can we get you anything? Water or something to eat?" Always the gentle giant.

"No," Pax shook her head but smiled. "Thank you though. Kendra is going to get me a doctor."

Krill blinked. "Is she going to make you quit the tour?"

"Depends," Pax sighed. "Depends on what the doctor says."

Bulb looked at everyone else. "But, Pax, you're our lead singer. We need you."

"You guys are amazing." Pax sat up, feeling her stomach argue. "You don't need me, Hanna is just as good as me at singing. And you know how cool it would be if you played and sang lead at the same time?"

Hanna frowned. "Yeah but you write all our songs, you get all of our playing styles. And we like your songs."

"Hey," Pax shrugged. "If I have to take time off I could write some more songs."

Krill smiled. "I'll have to show you this beat I've been working on. You'll love it."

"Krill," Hanna scolded. "We don't want Pax to go, remember?"

Krill stuck his tongue out. "I don't want her to go. But she needs to hear my beat."

"Do you have it written down?" Pax smiled. "Or do I have to write it down?"

Krill handed her his notebook where all his beats were written down. He showed her the right page and started to tap out the beat for her on the edge of the bed.

"Sounds like a heartbeat." Froud laughed.

Krill blushed and laughed. "Yeah, it's Hanna's."

Everyone laughed while Hanna turned red. Kendra came in and gave the young musicians a knowing look. "Alright, everyone to bed. We're on the road again tomorrow morning and I'm not having any drowsers."

"But," Bulb pouted. "We want to know what the doctor says."

Kendra sighed. "And I'll tell you in the morning." She waved them away. "Go to bed."

The bandmates said good night, Krill writing down the beat for Pax first, and left. The doctor came in and gave her a general overall scan, focusing on her abdomen.

"Well?" Pax asked, sitting up after the scan.

The doctor started to put his equipment away. "You're fine." He nodded. "You should drink more water to try and combat your morning sickness."

"Morning sickness?" Pax and Kendra asked. Kendra started questioning the doctor further as Pax's world started to close in. Her chest tightened. She felt bile start to come up her throat again. Her head swam and panic exploded in her lungs, it felt like her throat was closing up.

Kendra ran to Pax and grabbed her shoulders. "Pax, you're okay." She petted Pax's ears. "Breathe, you're okay."

"I'm not okay," Pax gasped through gulps of air. "I'm pregnant." She started to cry. "I can't be pregnant, I can't have a baby."

Kendra grabbed the sides of Pax's face. "Pax, it'll be okay. Do you know who the father is?"

"No," Pax sobbed. "I don't remember having…." Suddenly she remembered the morning after the party to celebrate the start of the tour. She woke up, naked in her hotel room with no memory of how she got there or how the party ended. "Oh my god." Pax ran to the hotel bathroom just in time to save housecleaning from cleaning up a mess.

Kendra followed her and rubbed her back. "Do you want me to call your parents?"

"No," Pax choked out, holding onto the toilet for dear life. "Please don't call them." She sniffled. "Please leave me alone."

Kendra sighed. "Pax you can still tour. We'd just have to announce your pregnancy. Or you can stop. It all depends on you. You're healthy, the baby is healthy. You'd just have to be careful." She gently rubbed Pax's back. "It'll be okay."

"It can't be okay." Pax wept. "I don't know what to do."

Kendra knelt next to Pax. "You have time to decide." She rubbed Pax's arm. "Do you want me to tell everyone once you decide?"

"I don't want anyone to know." Pax sniffled. "I have to make a call." Kendra nodded and she and the doctor left. Pax picked up her communicator and called the one person she knew would never yell at her. "Hey."

The voice of Rutter came through. "Hey, Kid." He laughed. "How's tour life?"

"Okay," Pax sniffled. "I, uh, need to talk to you." She swallowed.

Rutter turned concerned. "What do you need to talk about?"

"I messed up." Pax started to cry. "I messed up so bad."

Rutter tried to calm her. "Pax, I'm sure it isn't that bad." He sighed. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"Please don't be mad." Pax rubbed her eyes.

Rutter frowned on the other end of the line. "You're crying, Pax. Plus I wouldn't yell at you."

"I'm," Pax took a breath. "I'm pregnant." Her composure fell rapidly, dissolving into tears. "And I don't know who the father is."

Rutter sighed. "Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" He pressed gently. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Pax sniffled. "I was hoping you could tell me what to do." She rubbed her stomach. "And as far as I know we're both fine."

Rutter sighed in relief. "I can't tell you how to live your life, Pax." He spoke firmly with her. "You can keep going or you can come home. I know your folks would be thrilled to death to have you back but you have to do what you think is right."

"Why couldn't you just tell me?" Pax sighed.

Rutter laughed. "Sorry, I'm not your dad and I'm not you." He sighed. "Only you can make those decisions for yourself."

Pax continued to talk with Rutter until she knew what she wanted to do. She called back Kendra and told her what she wanted.

Kendra didn't stop her, only making Pax promise she would come back when she was ready. Kendra also made her say goodbye to her bandmates before leaving.

The girls got emotional but the boys stood behind her decision. Kendra was just happy she never let any of them drink while on tour. Sadly not before the tour officially started.

Pax was back on Fastoon before the tour left for its next stop. She didn't let Rutter tell her parents why she was coming home but he told them that her emotional state wasn't stable.

Zeon and Celeste welcomed Pax home with open arms, letting her rest and relax until she wanted to tell them why she was back. This took her longer than they thought it would. So long she started to get a bit of a stomach on her.

"At least she's eating," Zeon sighed, cleaning the dishes he picked up from Pax's room. "I wish she would talk to us."

Celeste sat at the kitchen table. "She'll talk when she's ready to talk." She shook her head. "She's always been that way."

"I know." Zeon frowned. "That doesn't make me any less concerned about her. She's my daughter."

Celeste rose an eyebrow at her husband. "She's my daughter too, Zeon."

"You're her mother," Zeon stopped doing dishes. "You have something with her I don't. I'm just her father." He sighed and dried his hands. "It's just….she wanted this so much but something happened. I know she's not a little kid anymore but I just want to scoop her up and hug her and kiss her and make everything okay again."

"I wish you could," Pax's voice sighed. Her parents looked and saw their daughter out of her room for the first time in weeks.

Celeste got up and ran to her daughter. "Hi, sweetheart." She spoke gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful." Pax laughed weakly. "But I'm glad I came home."

Celeste hugged her daughter. "We're glad you're home too." She kissed Pax's forehead. "We missed you, even Alex."

"Mom!" Alex's voice came from his room.

Zeon hugged his wife and daughter. "Ignore him, he's a teenager."

"Yeah," Pax sighed. "I need to talk to you guys." She took her parents to the kitchen table and sat them down. "Listen, please don't be mad. But I understand if you are." She took a deep breath. "I did leave my tour for my health but not just mine. There's someone else I need to worry about."

Celeste blinked. "Pax, you're pregnant?"

"Yup," Pax nodded sadly. "And I don't know who the father is. I know when it happened but I don't remember who helped."

Zeon stood and excused himself, briskly going to his and Celeste's room. Celeste barely glanced at her husband. "Do you know what you're going to do?"

"I was hoping you guys would help me." Pax looked sadly at her father's spot. "Dad might be too mad though."

Celeste shook her head. "He's not mad at you, sweetheart. I'm pretty sure he's angry at the father of your baby."

"I'll help hurt him if Dad finds him." Pax shrugged. "But I don't know what to do and Rutter won't tell me."

Celeste laughed. "Rutter is hardly the one I would go to for life advice, hon." She smiled. "He doesn't know what to do with his own life."

"He told me you'd be thrilled to have me back." Pax sniffled, putting her chin on the table.

Celeste frowned and moved around the table to hug Pax. "We are, Pax. I promise." She kissed her daughter's forehead again. "I know this is big. But your dad and I are here for you."

"I don't know why I'm crying." Pax sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

Celeste laughed. "You made me an emotional mess, sweetheart." She rubbed Pax's cheek. "Now your baby is doing it to you." Celeste sat next to her daughter. "So, tough question. Are you going to keep the baby?"

"Too late to get rid of it." Pax sighed, rubbing her stomach. "I don't think I can keep it."

Celeste nodded. "That's okay. We can always find a family that will take in the baby."

"Did you want to give me up?"

Celeste felt the breath knocked out of her. She looked at her daughter, hurt in her eyes. "Your father and I-"

"I didn't ask about Dad and you," Pax frowned. "I asked about you. Did you want to give me up?"

Celeste took in a shaky breath. "No." She fought off tears. "When I first held you in my arms I knew I was in over my head. I thought about leaving you with your dad and running away like my mother did." Celeste took a breath. "I was so hurt by the fact that when I held you for the first time, I didn't have that instant love a mother has for their child."

"Did you get it with Alex?" Pax pouted.

Celeste shook her head. "Nope. The same thing happened except this time I had a little girl who cheerfully welcomed her little brother. And just like with you that love came and never left."

"Will it happen to me?" Pax rubbed her eyes.

Celeste shrugged. "I don't know. I hope it doesn't, it's not fun." She sighed and rubbed Pax's shoulder. "But we won't know until we get there. And you can decide then if you want to be a mom or….give that job to someone else."

"Okay," Pax sniffled. "I think I should go talk to dad though."

Celeste fixed Pax's hair. "I think he would appreciate that."

Pax got up and knocked on her parents' bedroom door. She waited for her dad to let her in and sat on the bed next to him.

"Pax," Zeon breathed. "I'm so sorry." He rubbed his face to cover his tear-filled eyes. "I'm so sorry I failed you."

Pax scoffed. "You failed me?" She shrugged. "How did you fail me?"

"I should have been there for you." Zeon groaned. "Instead of being there for you with your mom I was here dealing with my anger and frustration." He took a breath. "I can't imagine what you're going through, but just hearing all that made me…." Zeon put his fists on his chest. "So….angry." He nearly snorted. "To think some lowlife nobody came into your life, got you pregnant, and just bounced makes me so furious."

Pax bit her lip. "So you're not mad at me?"

"No," Zeon spoke softly. He sighed. "I'm not happy but I'm not mad at you." Zeon gently touched Pax's cheek, looking kindly at his daughter. "I wish things were different but I wouldn't change them. And whatever you decide. That decision is solely yours to make."

Pax smiled weakly. "Thanks, Dad."

"No problem." Zeon hugged Pax tight. "You're my girl."

Pax laughed. "I thought mom is your girl."

"Your mom," Zeon smiled. "Is my woman. Alex is my boy, you're my girl." He messed up Pax's hair. "You'll always be my daughter."

Pax laughed and tried to fix her hair. "I hope so, that's how genetics work."

"You," Zeon kissed his daughter's cheek. "Why'd you have to be so smart?"

Time passed and Pax kept an eye on her waistline, it got bigger and almost acted as a disguise. Everyone knew her as small and skinny, so the distended stomach she had grown to have made her look different. With the help of some different clothing choices and covering her markings she was almost a completely different person.

While she had time she decided to visit some of her old haunts, including one high school she used to go to.

She went after school had let out to the music room where Rutter usually was. She could hear a keyboard playing so she just followed the music.

"Hey," she said in the doorway to her old teacher.

Rutter looked up and smiled. "Hey, stranger." He got up and hugged her. "Long time no see." He flattened her bangs. "New haircut?"

"Shut up," Pax laughed, her hand rubbing her lower stomach. "This is….her." She smiled weakly at her stomach.

Rutter tried to keep smiling. "It's a girl."

"Yeah," Pax looked at Rutter. "I just had to know. You know?" She shrugged. "There were so many things I didn't know but I at least know what the baby is."

Rutter held out a hand. "May I?"

"Go ahead." Pax shrugged, smiling a little when Rutter touched her stomach.

Rutter rubbed Pax's stomach a little before removing his hand. "Do you know what you want to do yet?"

"Kinda," Pax frowned. "I know what I want but I'm not too sure about them."

Rutter had Pax sit down at the bench. "Okay," He sighed. "What do you want?"

"I want," Pax took a breath. "I want to be her mom. But I also want to continue my career. I want the universe to know about her but I also want no one to know about her. I want her to have the choice of having a private life or a public one." She sighed, her hands going to her stomach. "I want her to be happy, healthy, and want for nothing."

Rutter nodded. "Those are a lot of wants." He turned to the piano and his fingers moved on the keys in a slow melody. "You'll figure it out."

"Yeah," Pax smiled, her hand resting on her stomach as the baby inside her kept time to Rutter's song. "Oh and I've written a few new songs, I haven't needed a metronome either."

Rutter laughed. "How so?" Pax removed one of his hands from the piano and put it on her stomach again so he could feel the steady kicks in time to the music. "You've got a little musician in there."

"She's not a fan of the guitar, so I've had to compose mostly on piano." Pax laughed. "Not that I mind it, she's been a big help." She smiled. "Oh, she doesn't like drums either. Krill will have to help me when I get back."

Rutter removed his hand and turned to Pax. "What are you going to do for your daughter when you're back on tour?"

"I know," Pax shrugged. "I can't take a baby on tour with me." She frowned. "I'll stay here until she can eat solid foods, then she won't….need me." Pax sighed, rubbing her stomach.

Rutter took a breath and put his hand on Pax's head. "She's always going to need you. You're her mother."

"But what if I-" Pax groaned as her stomach clenched with pain. "Ow."

Rutter turned to her. "What's wrong?"

"My stomach," Pax was racked with pain again. "Something's wrong." She frowned. "She's not moving," Pax begged Rutter to play. Something, anything. He played a quick song but the baby didn't keep time. She didn't kick or move. "Rutter, she's not moving." Panic tightened her chest.

Rutter picked up Pax bridal style and ran as fast as he could. He got her to the hospital and made them hurry, the baby wasn't moving and she was in pain.

"Fetal distress," the doctor said. "When are you due?"

Pax tried to remain calm. "A couple of weeks."

"Then your baby should be fine if delivered now." He looked at Pax. "We're going to induce labor and get your baby out safely."

They got Pax hooked up to a fetal monitor and the doctor wasn't happy about how low the heart rate was. Zeon and Celeste got to the hospital to help their daughter, holding her hands as she screamed her head off.

When the baby finally came Zeon was asked to cut the cord. Then the nurses took the baby away.

"My baby," Pax reached for the infant. "Where are they taking my baby?" She looked at her parents, tears in her eyes. "Where are they taking her?"

Zeon squeezed Pax's hand. "She'll be back, soon."

"I want her now." Pax wept. "Please, Daddy. I want her now."

Zeon looked quickly at Celeste. "It'll be okay." He kissed Pax's forehead. "I'll go see what's taking her." He squeezed her hand again before taking off.

"Mom," Pax sniffled. "What if something's wrong with her? What if I did something to hurt her?"

Celeste smoothed down Pax's hair. "I'm sure she's fine. They're just giving her a once over."

"They took her away," Pax frowned. "They don't take babies away unless there is something wrong with them." Tears ran down her face. "I just got her, I don't want to lose her."

Zeon came back in with a little pink bundle. "Look who I have." He smiled at his daughter. "Express delivery."

"Is she okay?" Pax reached for the bundle. "Can I hold her?"

Zeon handed over the baby. "She's a little small but otherwise she's fine."

"You scared me," Pax laughed at her daughter. She had dark grey fur just like her mother. "And you got my good looks."

Celeste kissed Pax's head. "She's beautiful." She smiled at her granddaughter. "Just like you when you were born."

"Aria," Pax smiled at the baby, gently touching her cheek. "My little Aria Azimuth."

Pax spoke with her parents. They agreed to take care of Aria when Pax went back on tour. Pax spent every moment she could with Aria before she left. She made sure to carry stills of her daughter with her.

Pax adored the amber-brown eyes her daughter got, the only thing that she got from her father. Aria was a vibrant 6-month-old when Pax left when she was transferred to formula.

"Remind Grandma and Grandpa to call me every day," Pax covered Aria's face in kisses. "Don't get too big before I see you again." Pax nearly cried when Aria only giggled at her.

Zeon hugged Pax tight. "Stay safe, we love you."

"Be careful," Celeste bounced her granddaughter. "Grandma and Grandpa will take good care of our little one."

Pax took and hugged her daughter one last time. "Mama misses you already, baby."

"She'll be fine." Zeon laughed. "Go on, before we have to make you go."

Pax sighed, looking into her daughter's eyes. Her beautiful amber eyes she knew were her ticket to finding Aria's father. How common could amber eyes be? "Mama loves you, Aria." She kissed her daughter's forehead again. "It's killing me just to say goodbye."

Kendra made it a quiet party to bring Pax back, after what she'd been doing. Pax's bandmates were ecstatic to have Pax back, even before they heard she'd written some new songs. In private she showed them all Aria's stills. They all wanted to meet her.

The party was going nicely, quiet and peaceful. Then another party guest decided to introduce Pax to someone.

"A hit novelist," she told Pax. "Came from Fastoon, just like you. Maybe you even grew up together."

Pax humored the older guest. "Maybe but Fastoon is a big planet." She was calm until she met eyes she knew. Amber brown eyes on a grown Lombax with light brown fur and dark brown stripes.

"Miss Azimuth," the older guest introduced her. "I'd like to introduce you to a young Mr. Rian Calibur."

Rian smiled at Pax, knowingly. "Miss Azimuth and I are very much acquainted."

"Funny," Pax cleared her throat. "I don't remember us meeting." She tried to continue smiling.

Rian's smile faltered. "Don't…." he breathed.

"Anyway," the older guest ignored that exchange. "Miss Azimuth just came back from a short sabbatical away for her health." She patted Pax's arm. "And I do believe it was the best choice, she looks much healthier then she did before she left."

Pax laughed. "Yeah," she sighed. "It was just what I needed. Breathed new life into me." Pax smiled at the older guest. "Lit a new light in my life."

"That's wonderful," the guest smiled back. "Being a young artist is so difficult. It's vital to take care of yourselves."

Rian cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Mrs. Gillian." He gestured to Pax. "I do believe I need to have a private conversation with Miss Azimuth." Rian gently took her arm and led her away from the party to a private room. Once the door was closed behind them he kept his back to her. "What do you mean you don't remember meeting me?"

"I don't," Pax shrugged.

Rian swallowed, turning to her. "You don't remember meeting me at the bar. You don't remember us talking and drinking. You don't remember our night together." He exhaled sharply, unable to stomach simply looking at Pax. "You made me feel more alive in that one night than in my whole life and you're telling me you don't remember."

"I don't know what to tell you," Pax laughed, sitting on a table in the middle of the room. "I woke up in my hotel room with no memory of how I got back to my room or why I was naked."

Rian quickly crossed the room to her. "Maybe," He whispered to her. "Maybe I can help you remember." He put his hand on her cheek. "Please I've been dreaming about your kiss since that night."

"As long as I get to remember it this time." Pax smiled.

Rian leaned down and gently kissed her lips. The way his touch made Pax feel, fire pulsed through her blood. If the world had ended at that moment she wouldn't care as long as she could still feel Rian's touch. But somehow her brain focused and she pulled away from him.

"There's something I need to tell you." Pax swallowed. "I didn't take a sabbatical just for my health." She grabbed her stills. "But for the health of our daughter."

Rian blinked a couple of times, staggering back. "Our…." He roughly rubbed his face. "Hold on," Rian swallowed. "Are you saying I got you pregnant?"

"She has your eyes." Pax pulled up a still of little Aria and showed it to him.

Rian swallowed and looked at the still. He sighed, doing the math in his head as he turned away. "It makes sense." Rian paced. "She'd be 5, 6 months old." He roughly sat down on the ground. "Oh my god, I'm a father."

"6 months, 2 weeks and 5 days." Pax jumped off the table. "She was born 2 weeks early, a little underweight but fine." She walked up to him. "Her name is Aria."

Rian didn't look at Pax. "My publisher." He sighed. "That morning, my publisher called me in a panic. Said she didn't get my manuscript, I had to get it to her right away." Rian mentally kicked himself. "I was in such a hurry I didn't say goodbye, good morning, or even leave you my number." He shook his head. "I'm such an idiot and I'm so sorry I got you pregnant."

"You know," Pax sighed and sat down next to him. "I was so scared when I found out I was pregnant." She smiled weakly. "But my music teacher taught me to use my emotions as inspiration. And it was when I was writing a song that I first felt Aria move."

Rian took a breath. "This may be completely out of line but I want to ask if I could meet her." He swallowed. "You probably didn't bring her though."

"Nope." Pax shook her head. "I left her with my parents. I trust them to take care of her."

Rian buried his face in his hands. "I'm such garbage." He laughed weakly. "I am such a literal piece of garbage."

"God, Rian," Pax sighed. "You're not garbage." She looked at him. "My dad wants to kill you, which I get."

Rian nodded. "I completely understand." He sighed. "But Aria is a beautiful name. A beautiful name for a beautiful little girl." Rian turned to Pax. "Can I see her?"

"Yeah," Pax nodded. She took out her stills of Aria and swiped through them for Rian.

They sat there just looking at the stills, smiling, and occasionally Pax would explain what was happening. Like how she found out the hard way that Aria didn't like mashed carrots. How when she was feeding she was such a noisy eater. Or like when her eyes came in amber brown she fell in love with her daughter all over again.

Rian watched Pax and her enthusiasm about life and their daughter. He remembered their night together. He remembered the drunken talks they had. Pax went on forever about her family and how much she cared for them. The only way he got her to shut up was by kissing her.

God. And kissing her. Kissing her changed everything.

It was like that was the one time in his whole life that life manifested in him. It was like a high with no fall. No withdraw.

But that morning when his publisher called him he was hungover and exhausted. 3 rounds with Pax was too much but he didn't know how to say no to her. When she finally passed out that's when he finally got some rest himself. It was a poor excuse. And Rian would have to live with that.

All that time that Pax was away he didn't suspect anything. He had taken his share of sabbaticals, where the only time he ever wrote were notes for more novel ideas. Just so he wouldn't forget them. But to find out she put her new career on pause for their daughter made Rian admire her. She could have faded into obscurity but her getting sick shortly after the start of her primer tour with just a promise to be back.

"Rian? Hello?" Pax's voice cut through. She was smiling at him.

Rian smiled at her. "Sorry, lost in my own little world."

"Well," Pax playfully scolded him. "Pay attention. I was just asking if you wanted to meet our daughter."

Rian swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah." He nodded. "I'd love to meet her."

"Kendra wants me to go back home during my tour break," Pax smiled. "Take time to recharge after months of working." She turned to him. "Is your schedule free in a few months?"

Rian nodded. "I'm going on my sabbatical soon after my book tour is finished. No one is allowed to message or call me for at least two months. If it's alright with you I'd like to take that time to get to know Aria."

"I already warned you about my dad," Pax smirked. "My usually mild-mannered father was furious when he found out some 'lowlife nobody came into my life, got me pregnant, then bounced'. He apologized to me for being angry at you."

Rian shrugged. "I get it." He smiled. "Now that I have a beautiful daughter of my own."

"Shut up." Pax laughed, taking his communicator from him. She added her number into his contacts before giving it back. "In case you want to call me."

Rian's smile turned mischievous. "I want to do more to you then call you." He moved closer to her. "Will you again let me kiss the lips I've been dreaming of?"

"Just do it," Pax whispered.

Rian laughed and kissed her. The fire raging under their skins making their clothing too warm. Rian undid his tie and Pax started to unbutton his shirt.

"I wish I could remember making Aria." Pax breathed against his lips, stroking his chest.

Rian laughed. "I could walk you through recreating the experience but I need my energy." He moved to kiss her neck. "I needed to rest for a few days afterward."

"Did you have fun?" Pax smiled.

Rian nodded. "The most." He kissed her collarbone and neck. "I was hoping you had fun too."

"Was your tie purple?" Pax asked. "They found a purple tie in my room."

Rian laughed, pulling back to look Pax in the eye. "You know I didn't even notice that tie was missing until today." He smirked. "I wanted to wear that tie when I was invited to this party but I couldn't find it."

"Sorry," Pax smiled, kissing him gently. "I'll get you a new one."

Rian shook his head. "No," he kissed her back. "You've already given me so much."

"Too bad," Pax laughed. "Now all I'm going to get you is purple ties."

Rian breathed a laugh. "I'll never be able to forget what started it all." He took his tie off completely. "Something I never want to end."

A knock came from the door behind Pax. "Um, everything okay in there?" Kendra's voice came.

"Just peachy, Kendra," Pax called back.

Kendra sighed. "I better not have to send you home again."

"Don't plan on it." Pax smiled, putting a finger over Rian's lips.

Kendra shook her head. "We didn't plan the first time."

"Relax, Mom." Pax teased, laughing as Kendra walked away.

Rian pulled back and started buttoning up his shirt again. "I think we should stop having fun now." He laughed. "Before things get too exciting."

"Yeah," Pax took his tie and put it on. "That would be awful."

Rian rose an eyebrow at her, smirking. "I need my tie, Pax."

"Maybe," Pax smiled at him. "I need it."

Rian laughed. "It would be one thing if you put it on correctly." He gently undid the weak knot and did redo it again with a fancy knot, letting his fingers trail along her skin. "Come see me when you want it off."

"Here," Pax took off her necklace. The single charm on it was her mother's engagement ring. "So I remember to return your tie." Rian smiled and put it on over his suit, where the tie was.

Rian leaned in and whispered in her ear. "If I take the tie off what's to stop me from everything else?"

"If you ask nicely," Pax whispered back. "You can have help with everything but my necklace."

Rian smiled. "It's a deal." He sighed. "Can I assume there is a reason the public doesn't know about Aria?"

"I want to give her the choice," Pax bit her lip. "The choice if she wants to be known. If she wants a life in the public eye. You and I both chose this life but she didn't."

Rian nodded. "I agree." He gestured her to the door. "So, Miss Azimuth, you are a singer. But what about your parents?"

"Electrician and preschool teacher," Pax replied, leading him out the door. "My dad is the electrician and my mom is the preschool teacher."

Rian took her arm. "How did both of those lead to a singer?"

"They both were musicians," Pax smiled. "But Dad moved to Fastoon and trained as an electrician. Then he met my mom and they had me. My mom found out she loved caring for kids so she went to school to be a preschool teacher."

Rian nodded. "I see," he guided her to a small group. "If Miss Azimuth will allow. I'd like to introduce her to some of my friends."

"If I'm allowed to introduce you to my friends." Pax winked.

A few months passed and Pax did as Kendra said and took some time off, but she also took Rian home so he could meet Aria. Pax wasn't stressed over the meeting but Rian...

Rian took a deep breath and straightened his tie. He was meeting his daughter. And (his kinda secret girlfriend's) Pax's parents. He wanted to make a good impression. Nervous was a good word for what he was feeling. Fretful. Another good one.

Pax sighed and loosened his tie. "You keep messing with your damn tie I'm going to take it off."

"Oh really?" Rian smiled. "What else will you take off?"

Pax rose an eyebrow at him. "Nothing if you keep fussing." She gently kissed him. "Stop looking like you're going to hunt a light eating zagroot." Pax smiled. "It's just my parents."

"Yes," Rian nodded. "But if I remember correctly your father wants to assault me."

Pax patted his shoulder. "Well, you did impregnate his daughter and leave. Unintentionally, of course, but my dad is kind of protective of me and my brother."

"I also imagine his granddaughter." Rian swallowed.

Pax sighed. "My dad is a mild-mannered man. I don't expect him to be too violent."

"I do," Rian smirked.

Pax shook her head. "You're a writer, of course, you imagine the worst to happen."

"It's my job." Rian leaned down and kissed Pax. "Quite literally."

Pax smiled up at Rian for a moment before she just grabbed his hand and pulled him to her parents' house. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. No answer, perfect.

She instead pulled out the key and swiped it, opening the door. Pax pulled Rian inside to the dining room.

"Um," Rian frowned. "What are we doing?"

Pax left him to go to the kitchen. "Doing things my way." She called, getting them something to eat. "Mom is bound to come home first with Aria, then Alex, and then Dad around supper time."

"You knew they wouldn't be home," Rian laughed. "That's why we had to come during the workday."

Pax appeared only to wink at him. "You brought your overnight bag?"

"You helped me pack it." Rian nodded his head.

Pax nodded firmly. "Good, put it in my room." She made herself a snack. "Down that hall next to you, second door on the left. The first door is my parents' room and the first door on the right is my brother's room."

"Aria's crib is in your room?" Rian called, going to her room.

Pax smiled. "Yeah, my brother didn't want to share a room with his newborn niece."

"Three people in one room is going to be tight." Rian shrugged. "We could just go to my house." He entered Pax's modest room and put his bag on the floor next to her bed. Aria's crib was almost on top of Pax's bed. But Rian found himself admiring the purple covering Aria's crib. Not the typical pink, he liked that.

Pax laughed. "House is hardly what I would call that place."

"What?" Rian laughed. "So it's not your typical house, no. But it's good-sized, nothing too big."

Pax appeared at her bedroom door. "It has 9 bedrooms, 11 bathrooms, a medium-sized entree way, 2 separate indoor pools, a formal dining room, an informal dining room, a big fancy kitchen and a library that puts my mother's bookcase to shame." She smiled at him. "Is that everything?"

"It's nice and secluded." Rian sat on the bed, gently taking Pax's hips and bringing her to him. "If you want peace and quiet. But also lonely. I was hoping someone could help me bring life to the place."

Pax smiled and gently touched the bridge of his nose. "It's too soon for us to move in together." She leaned down to kiss him. "We may have a child together but our relationship is too new." Pax laughed. "Our daughter is older than our relationship."

"I know," Rian sighed. "And I'd like to spend my time off with you and Aria. Before I have to start working on my next novel, in that big empty place you don't call a house." He laughed weakly. "And I don't think your parents and brother would like me here the whole time."

Pax sat down in his lap. "What is your next novel about?"

"No idea, yet." Rian wrapped his arms around her waist. "All my ideas have been about romances and simple little family stories. I wonder why."

Pax curled up to him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "Probably the same reason all I can think of are love songs, mother/daughter, father/daughter songs." She smiled and kissed Rian's neck. "But no one can know about Aria, not yet. Or possibly ever."

"If that's her choice." Rian nodded. "I know I don't want Aria to want for anything."

Pax laughed and sat up. "Don't spoil her, I don't want to raise a brat."

"That reminds me," Rian pulled Pax closer. "We do need to talk about how are we going to raise Aria." He smiled, sighing a little. "I want to be an active father even though I've spent the majority of my teen and adult life locked away in a room writing for 22 hours a day."

Pax rose an eyebrow at him. "That's not healthy."

"It's not," Rian shook his head. "But it does put food on the table."

Suddenly a voice came from across the house. "Okay, Aria. Let Grandma get into the house so we can have some lunch." Pax smiled and made Rian stay in her room. She snuck up behind her mother and put her hands over her eyes.

"Guess who," Pax laughed.

Celeste took Pax's hands from her eyes and spun around to see her daughter. "Oh my god!" She hugged Pax tight. "Oh, sweetheart." Celeste kissed Pax's cheek a couple of times before pulling back. "I thought you were coming later."

"I couldn't wait," Pax hugged her mother back. "Where's my baby?"

Celeste gestured to a baby carrier next to the door. Pax immediately went to the carrier to find a little mini her inside, playing with a toy wrench. Aria squealed at the sight of her mother, the toy now forgotten.

"Hi baby," Pax took her daughter out of the carrier. "Mama missed you."

Aria giggled and smiled. "Mama," She babbled.

"Yes," Pax started tearing up. "I'm Mama." She kissed her daughter and held her close. "Have Grandma and Grandpa been taking care of you?"

Celeste nodded. "Yes, we know how to crawl now and we're working on walking."

"Oh, my smart girl." Pax gently set her daughter down and moved a few steps away. "Get Mama, Aria." Pax watched with delight as Aria steadily crawled to her, touching her with her hand as if to say 'gotcha'.

Rian couldn't stay hidden in Pax's room forever. He peeked out for a moment, almost being caught by Celeste. He ducked back into the room, heart racing.

Celeste, unfortunately, did hear Rian, she shushed her daughter and granddaughter. Celeste grabbed her husband's old wrench and readied it. Pax quickly grabbed her mother's shoulder. "Mom," she tried to smile. "I didn't come home alone."

"Did you…." Celeste whispered. "Are you sure you should be dating right now? Aria's still little."

Pax nodded. "Especially since he's her father."

"You're sure?" Celeste frowned gently. "He knows about her?"

Pax nodded again. "Rian, come out and meet my mother." She smiled and took his hand, presenting her beau to her mother. "Mom this is Rian. The other half of Aria's genes."

"It's a pleasure." Rian extended his hand to Celeste. "Rian Calibur, Mrs. Azimuth."

Celeste shook his hand. "Nice to meet you." She glanced at her granddaughter. "You're a novelist. You had written three hit novels before you graduated high school."

"Almost four if it had been published on time," Rian nodded and smiled sheepishly. "My father wasn't too pleased with my talent for writing or stories." He rubbed the back of his neck. "If it's alright I'd like to meet my daughter."

Celeste took a step back and allowed Rian and Pax to approach the little girl. Sadly the little girl pretty much ignored Rian, which he tried to not look hurt over.

"Aria," he smiled at Aria. "Have you been good for Mommy?"

Pax pointed at Rian. "Go to Dada, Aria."

Aria looked at Rian for a moment before going to Pax. "Mama," she giggled.

"Sorry," Pax smiled weakly. "I don't know what's gotten into her."

Rian shook his head. "It's fine," he took his tie off. "I don't know what I expected." He tried to smile. "She's stubborn like her mother."

"And father," Pax picked up Aria and held the little girl in her lap. "She'll warm up to you, I'm sure."

Rian nodded. "I have two months hopefully by the end of that she'll stand the sight of me."

"Rian," Pax sighed. "You're just new to her."

Rian sighed. "If I hadn't been such an idiot-" Pax put her finger on his lips.

"It's fine, Rian." Pax interrupted. "You didn't do it on purpose." She handed Aria to Rian, forcing him to hold her. "But you're here now, and that's all that matters to me."

Rian smiled, holding Aria. He couldn't help but notice her eyes matched his own, just as Pax had told him. "Sometimes," Rian whispered to Aria. "Life brings us something we never expected or saw. It is our choice to accept or deny that something. Unknowingly it can enrich our lives or be a detriment. I believe I've found a couple of things that do enrich my life." Rian smiled at Aria before pulling a goofy face, making the little girl giggle.

"Dada," Aria smiled, somehow getting a hold of Rian's ear and tugging on it. Tears came to Rian's eyes for two reasons.

Pax gently took Rian's ear from Aria's little fist. "Careful, Aria." She smiled. "Don't hurt Dada."

Celeste smiled and came up behind the couple. "Sorry but a little munchkin needs lunch and Alex should be coming home in a few hours."

"Yes, Mom." Pax smiled. "Can Rian and I feed her?"

Celeste shrugged. "Aria can pretty much feed herself now." They broke for lunch, Celeste asking Rian plenty of questions. When Alex finally came home Rian and Pax took Aria to the living room to play before her nap.

Alex, of course, calmly greeted Rian. He clocked him.

"Alex!" Pax cried, upset with her brother.

Alex frowned at Rian who laid at his feet. "That's for knocking up my sister."

"For all intents and purposes," Rian groaned on the ground. "It was not intentional." He gently grabbed the bridge of his nose. "I don't blame you though."

Pax knelt to Rian. "Are you okay?"

"Pax!" Alex frowned.

Pax turned to her brother. "Alex!" She copied him.

"He knocked you up and ditched you," Alex argued. "And you're playing nursemaid to him?"

Pax scoffed, standing up to go nose to nose with her brother. "I'd appreciate you not punching my boyfriend."

"You're dating him?" Alex scoffed back. "Why would you want to date him after what he did?"

Pax raised her hands. "Because he makes me happy and Aria deserves to know him." She stomped her foot, almost stepping on Rian. "Do you want my daughter to grow up without knowing her father?"

"Maybe she's better off." Alex stomped off to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Pax deflated and knelt back down to Rian. "Sorry, I didn't expect that." She gently touched his face. "Are you okay?"

"My nose isn't broken." Rian smiled weakly. "So that's nice. But my face does hurt."

Pax sighed, smiling weakly. "Sorry, hopefully, things with my dad will go better." She helped him up and took Rian to the kitchen to get something cold for his face.

"Sorry," Celeste laughed, giving him a bag of frozen corn. "Alex has been...explosive lately." Rian sat at the table holding the corn to one side of his face.

Pax crossed her arms. "Hopefully not toward Aria."

"No," Celeste shook her head. "Never toward Aria. But toward your father and me, plenty."

Pax sighed and looked at her mother. "I was never like that was I?"

"Thankfully, no," Celeste smirked. "You took after your father. Mellow. But you did have an attitude, like me."

Rian laughed. "Did? Do."

"Shush, you." Pax put her hand over his mouth.

Rian handed her the corn, removing Pax's hand from his mouth. "Hold this for me, I would like to put Aria down for her nap." He slowly got up and went to the living room. Mother and daughter ignored him as he came back through with the little girl to go put her down.

"He seems nice," Celeste smiled.

Pax put the corn back to keep it cold. "He is nice. He's kinda formal, not someone I thought I would go for."

"I heard he makes you happy," Celeste rubbed Pax's shoulders. "But you know it's not always going to be easy. Hard times will come."

Pax sighed. "I know, you and Dad told me that all the time." She shrugged. "I know you guys got married because of me."

"Not only you," Celeste smiled. "You were a factor but you weren't the only reason. I love your father, that's why we got married. We had a life together, a daughter together," She laughed. "But I did put it off until after you were born for some reason."

Pax smiled at her mother. "Hormones?"

"I did cry a lot with you," Celeste elbowed her daughter. "And there was where we both almost died."

Pax turned to her mother in surprise. "What?"

"No one told you?" Celeste frowned gently.

Pax shook her head. "No, no one told me we both almost died." She sighed. "When was this?"

"I was about 4 months pregnant with you," Celeste shook her head. "I was helping your father and some others with an old pipe, I really shouldn't have helped. I stood up and a sharp pain ripped through my stomach, I look down and my pants were getting soaked with blood." She sighed. "Your dad picked me up and ran me to the hospital. They were able to save both of us. But I had full bed rest to prevent anything else."

Pax laughed. "Gee thanks, Mom."

"I'm just glad they saved you." Celeste messed up her daughter's hair. "And then you took your sweet time coming, you little butt."

Pax smiled and hugged her mother. "It was just a preview to what you were getting yourself into."

"Yeah," Celeste hugged Pax back. "But I wouldn't change a second of it." She squeezed her daughter a little. "You took so long the pain medication wore off, stinker."

Pax rested her chin on Celeste's shoulder. "At least you got pain medication." She sighed before she noticed. "Rian's been gone a long time."

"Aria doesn't take that long to put down." Celeste nodded, letting Pax go.

Pax went to go investigate the disappearance of Rian Calibur. She went to her room to find Aria napping on her father's chest. Her father slumped up against the bed napping himself. Pax laughed silently and gently took Aria from Rian, putting her in her crib.

"Rian," Pax whispered as she shook him. "Come on Dada."

Rian slowly came to, looking around for Aria. "Where is she?" He whispered.

"In her crib," Pax nodded to the crib. "Come on."

Rian nodded and got up, leaving quietly with Pax. He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry I didn't think I was that tired."

"It's okay." Pax brought back out the frozen corn and gave it back to him. "You might have a head injury."

Rian laughed. "Maybe. I dread meeting your father even more." He put the corn against his head.

"Zeon," Celeste smiled. "He's always been mellow. The most mellow of all of us."

Rian smiled and looked at Pax. "Your dad's name is Zeon?"

"Meh," Pax shrugged. "My name is Pax, I'm not surprised." She got a funny look on her face and went to Rian, she gently took his chin and got a better look at his eye. "I think you might get a black eye."

Rian laughed weakly. "I wouldn't be surprised. I just hope your dad doesn't give me another one."

Quite earlier than he was supposed to be home Zeon walked in the door. "I'm home." He called. "Anyone around?"

Pax appeared her finger over her lips. "Baby is sleeping, shush." She smiled wide.

"Pax!" Zeon rushed to hug her, looking her over. "Hi, sweetheart. How are you?"

Pax laughed and hugged her father. "So glad Kendra scheduled time for me to come home." She gently squeezed her father. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Me too, munchkin." Zeon let her go and messed up her hair. "What's new?"

Pax shrugged. "Tour's going great, working on some new songs, my daughter is almost walking and," she paused with a shy smile, "I got a boyfriend."

"So soon?" Zeon asked, concerned. "Are you okay?"

Pax nodded. "I'm great, I want you to meet him."

"Okay," Zeon smiled, still concerned. "When can I meet him?"

Pax nodded toward the kitchen. "He's closer than you think." She took her father's hand and took him to the kitchen. "Daddy," she helped Rian stand up. "This is Rian Calibur, my boyfriend."

"Pleasure," Rian put down the corn and extended his free hand to Zeon.

Zeon nodded and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too." He looked at the bag of frozen corn. "Any reason you're using our frozen corn as an ice pack?"

"Alex," Celeste sighed.

Zeon nodded. "Ah, sorry about that." He rubbed his brow. "I don't know what's gotten into him lately."

"And Dad," Pax spoke gently. "Rian is Aria's father."

Zeon looked at Rian for a moment before excusing himself, briskly going to his and Celeste's room with the door slamming behind him. Pax made Rian sit back down. "I'll go talk to him." She sighed.

"I should talk to him," Rian sighed.

Pax put her hand on his chest. "I highly doubt he wants to even look at you, Rian."

"I understand that." Rian nodded. "But I want to tell him myself that I understand I messed up. I put you through hell. I was stupid and I was wrong." He stood up and took Pax in his arms. "I fully understand that just being here now does not excuse the time I was gone." Rian frowned. "I completely understand how he feels because if anyone did to Aria what I did to you I would hurt them just for looking at my daughter."

Pax sighed and shook her head. "I don't think my dad will hurt you but I just don't want to take that chance."

"I'm fine." Rian smiled. "Besides I deserve whatever he gives me."

Pax gave him a look and told him to stay. She went to her parents' bedroom door and knocked. She waited until her father let her in and he sat on the bed with his back to her. Deep in thought.

"Daddy?" Pax asked gently.

Zeon sighed. "Please, don't call me that Pax." He rubbed the back of his neck. "You're a grown woman now."

"But you're my dad." Pax sat down next to him. "Do I have to start calling you Mr. Azimuth?"

Zeon weakly shook his head. "No." He sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, I'm just upset."

"I know," Pax nodded, leaning against Zeon. "I understand why."

Zeon shrugged. "Do you?" He looked at Pax, failing to hide his hurt and frustration. "This guy has hurt you once already. Why give him that second chance? How do you know he won't hurt you again?"

"I don't." Pax shrugged too. "How did you know Mom is never going to hurt you?"

Zeon took a breath. "How did you get so smart?"

"Let's just say an old Lombax taught me a few things." Pax elbowed her dad. "Rian wants to be Aria's dad. He does care about her and me." She sighed. "And He makes me so happy, Dad. Like stupid happy."

Zeon looked at his daughter. "Alright," he kissed Pax's temple. "I'm sorry I got upset."

"But I get it, Dad." Pax nodded. "You have every right to be upset. I think you would have been upset if I started dating in high school."

Zeon laughed weakly. "Maybe, yeah."

"And if you could not punch Rian," Pax smiled. "That would be great."

Zeon kissed Pax's temple again. "Alex gets that from your mother. Not me."

"I love you Dad," Pax hugged her father.

Zeon hugged her back. "Yeah well, you're stuck with me." He sighed. "Not like that one time Alex got on your nerves and you tried to take him back to the hospital to exchange him."

"He was still under warranty." Pax pointed out. "I was being responsible."

Zeon gave his daughter the stink eye. "Luckily you only made it to your grandparents' house and they stopped you." He smirked. "I imagine they still tell the story of their granddaughter trying to return her month old brother to the hospital for an exchange."

"Quick change of subject," Pax smiled innocently. "Is it okay if Rian stays the night in my room?"

Zeon raised an eyebrow and gently poked his daughter's nose. "No funny business and no more grandkids." He smiled. "Or I'll make him sleep in Alex's room."

"Fate worse than death," Pax snickered. "And trust me, Dad, no more grandkids. Not for a while."

Zeon nodded. "My smart girl." He kissed his daughter's forehead.

Things settled and dinner was had, Alex remaining in his room as he refused to come out. People settled into their respective rooms, Pax sleeping on top of Rian otherwise neither of them were sleeping on the bed. Even though out of the habit Pax still at least woke up a little at every noise Aria made in the night.

But it wasn't her daughter that woke her up.

Alex stood over Rian and Pax, taking a cheek swab of Rian's mouth.

"The hell are you doing?" Pax hissed at her brother.

Alex barely glanced at Pax. "Go back to sleep, Pax."

"The hell I am." Pax gently got off Rian. "What the everloving hell are you doing Alex?" She whisper/scolded her brother.

Alex put the cheek swab away in a test tube, sealing it up. "Don't worry about it." He took out a marker and wrote 'Ryan' on the label.

"It's R-I-A-N, spell it right." Pax sharply crossed her arms.

Alex shrugged. "Frankly I don't care how you spell his name." He pocketed the test tube and walked toward the door. "I got what I need anyway."

"Wait," Pax grabbed her brother's arm. "Alex I know you're mad but don't take this out on Rian." She pulled him back. "It's my fault, okay? Getting pregnant was my fault."

Alex looked at his sister for a moment before releasing himself and going to his room. Pax quietly followed him to see that Alex got some new toys in his room. Special equipment typically used for testing DNA and chemical signatures.

"What the hell?" Pax looked at her brother. "Where did you get all this stuff?"

Alex took out two test tubes and started working on them. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"It's why I asked." Pax frowned. "What are you doing?"

Alex almost ignored his sister. "Working, leave me alone."

"Alex, talk to me." Pax sighed, sitting down next to him. "I know we never really had brother sister heart to hearts before but I want to know what's been going on with you." She pointed to the tubes. "I'd also like to know what you're doing with my boyfriend's spit."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Not spit, DNA." He continued working as Pax reached for the other test tube labeled Aria. "Right now I need to get rid of food particles and saliva so I can single out cheek cells so I can get a good sample."

"You're running a DNA test?" Pax scoffed. "You're making your damn paternity test."

Alex shrugged. "Don't worry I've had plenty of practice. Dad is my biological father and Mom is my biological mother." He mainly watched what he was doing. "Took me a few tries, not that I was worried."

"You know it's illegal to take someone's DNA without their consent." Pax rose an eyebrow at her brother. "And I don't want you to give my daughter a paternity test."

Alex frowned. "Too bad. I'm doing it if you like it or not."

"Is this why you've been such a grouch?" Pax sighed. "Staying up half the night practicing how to extract DNA from samples?"

Alex shrugged, moving the samples to another machine. "Maybe."

"I'm so telling Mom and Dad you've been experimenting on them." Pax got up but Alex grabbed her arm. "Now do you feel bad? Now that I'm tattling on you?"

Alex shook his head. "Nope," he sighed. "I still don't feel bad because I'm doing this for you. For Aria." Alex pulled Pax back. "And if he's Aria's dad I'm going to knock him into next week."

"You've done enough, Alex." Pax sighed. "And if he's not Aria's dad then whatever. I like him. He makes me feel alive."

Alex rolled his eyes. "But how long can that last? It's called the honeymoon phase for a reason." He continued working on the samples.

Pax opened her mouth but their father's voice interrupted them. "What are you two doing up at this hour?" He stood at the doorway, looking at his watch with barely open eyes. "One of you has school tomorrow."

Pax pointed at her brother like she had done when they were little. "He stole Rian's DNA and is running a paternity test."

"She's interrupting me," Alex minimally pointed at his sister, trying to not mess up.

"Alright," Zeon waved his hands, carefully entering his son's room. "How you two are even remotely awake at this time of night must be from your mother."

Alex shrugged. "Time of day."

"Not in the mood, Alex." Zeon sighed, harshly rubbing his face to wake himself up. "But I ask again." He extended his hand to Pax.

Pax smiled. "Alex stole Rian's DNA and is running a paternity test against Aria's, also stolen, DNA." She crossed her arms. "And as practice, he's been stealing both Mom's and your DNA to compare against his own."

"You're my father, in case you were wondering," Alex muttered.

Zeon waved his hand at Alex. "Thank you, not that I doubted your mother." He smiled knowingly. "I remember all the planning that went into Alex, the timelines matched up."

"Something I didn't want to know about myself." Alex sighed.

Zeon pointed at his son. "And I thought you waking me up in the middle of the night would stop before you were a teenager. I'll tell you all about how your mother and I made you."

"No," Alex quickly covered his father's mouth. "I don't need mental scars."

Zeon removed Alex's hand. "In the morning we're telling your mother about all of this. And you're telling Rian. Stop running DNA tests, it's not a great hobby." He sighed. "And borderline illegal."

"Borderline?" Pax scoffed.

Zeon frowned at his daughter. "The night we made you-" Pax quickly covered her father's mouth.

"Well," Alex sighed. "You want to read the results?" Sliding across to a printer Alex grabbed the paper results that popped out.

Zeon removed Pax's hand. "Alex."

"No," Pax huffed and crossed her arms. "I don't want to read something that will tell me stuff I already know."

Alex shrugged and looked at the results himself. "Welp, that's different."

"What?" Pax tried to grab the results from Alex.

Alex held them away from her. "I thought you didn't want to know."

"Enough," Zeon scolded, raising his voice, both of his children turned to him in surprise. "Give them to me." Alex handed the results over, Zeon folded them up and put them in his pocket. "I'll hold onto the results, Pax don't feel pressured to read them. Alex, tomorrow all this stuff is leaving. You're days of stealing genetic material are over."

Alex huffed. "Maybe I found what I like to do."

"Then you can study it in school," Zeon nodded. "With willing participants." He looked between his children, tired. "Now, both of you get to bed."

Pax pouted and went back to her room. Zeon gave his son a look and went back to bed himself, saying nothing to Celeste about why he was up in the first place.

Pax went back to her room but she couldn't go to bed. She knew Alex had just been messing with her. She stood over by her bedroom window just staring out onto the desert landscape to try and calm her thoughts. Not that it worked but she was trying.

"Babe?" Rian's tired voice came.

Pax waved her hand a little. "Hi."

"Hi," Rian groaned and sat up in bed. "What you doing up? Aria seems fine."

Pax sighed. "My brother." She crossed her arms and kept her gaze locked outside.

"Okay," Rian nodded. "Should I ask what about your brother?"

Pax shook her head. "I'm not ready to talk about it."

"Okay," Rian got up and went to Pax. "Do you need to stay up and think or can you come back to bed?"

Pax sighed. "Can't sleep."

"Alright," Rian nodded. "But you're okay? You just need to think?"

Pax nodded weakly. "Yeah."

"Last question," Rian smiled. "Yes or no, physical affection?"

Pax shrugged. "Not feeling it."

"Yes, ma'am." Rian nodded, gently touching her arm. "Don't stay up too late, you'll figure this out. Wake me up if you do." With that Rian checked on Aria before going back to bed, trying to keep room for Pax.

Morning came and Pax still stared out the window, she watched the world outside lighten but her mind was still jumbled thoughts and worries.

Aria, not too far away, woke up and pulled herself up to look at her mother. She giggled and reached for Pax, calling her to pick her up.

"Hi, Baby." Pax smiled. "Should we let Dada sleep?"

Rian smiled from the bed. "Dada's awake, don't worry." He sat up and looked at mother and daughter. "My two beautiful ladies." He got up and touched Pax's lower back. "Is Mama better?"

"She wishes," Pax's smile weakened. "Mama still needs to think."

Rian nodded and picked up Aria, "It's okay." He kissed Pax's head. "Let's just see about breakfast."

Celeste's furious voice came from the kitchen, "Alexander Tristan Azimuth."

"Maybe not." Rian grimaced.

Pax smiled. "Only Alex is in trouble, we'll be fine." She took his hand and petted Aria's nose. "Come on."

"Yes, ma'am." Rian nodded.

Alex, Zeon, and Celeste were already at the table. Zeon and Celeste smiled at Pax, Rian, and Aria as they entered but Alex continued to scowl at the table in front of him.

"Good morning." Pax smiled. "Is it my birthday already?"

Zeon gave his daughter an amused look while Celeste gave her daughter a scolding look. She turned to her son. "Alex, why don't you tell us about your latest discoveries over breakfast."

"Fine." Alex huffed like a little kid.

Everyone sat down and had a lovely breakfast. Alex smiled at his mother and said. "Mom and Dad are my real mom and dad." Celeste reached across the table and smacked her son upside the head.

"Ow," The boy replied.

Zeon frowned and looked to Rian. "Last night we found out that Alex stole some of your DNA to test against Aria's. Not to mention how long he had been stealing my wife's and mine to practice the procedure."

"I did a good thing," Alex argued. "Why am I being punished?"

Celeste frowned. "You're being punished because you obtained our DNA without our consent."

"Well," Alex slumped and turned away. "I got your DNA with consent, none of which was mine."

Zeon shrugged. "At least you were the kid we planned. The other was a surprise."

"Anyway," Celeste gave her husband and son a look. "We've confiscated the DNA results for you. Read them at your wish but know that whatever you choose that choice must be yours."

Rian shook his head. "Nope, I'm good."

"What?" Pax blinked, looking at Rian.

Rian shrugged. "I'm good. If Aria isn't my biological daughter I'm fine with it, as long as she and her mother are in my life."

"Hold on," Pax shook her head. "You don't want to know?"

Rian smiled at Pax. "I know enough. I know I love and care about you and Aria. That's all I need."

"Well at least let me read them." Pax held out her hand and her father put the results in her hand. She opened them up and scanned them. "Okay, Alex you said something in this is different. I'm not seeing it."

Alex smiled. "Rian has a gene that makes him predisposed to balding."

"What?" Rian blinked and leaned over to look at the results himself.

Alex sighed. "But they have an 86 percent match, so congrats. You are her father."

"Good." Pax sighed, relaxing.

Rian put his hand on her shoulder. "You doubted that I was her father?"

"In my defense." Pax smiled. "The only thing she outwardly inherited of yours was your eyes. Granted your eye color isn't common I was still worried."

* * *

**Thanks for reading if you got this far. See you next time! **


	13. Danny

**Much better length. Shorter but a bit rushed. I do hope you enjoy the chapter anyway since the next one is the last one. The story will be complete until I get my extra chapters done. Can't recall if I've told anyone else but I'm working on some AU chapters. If peeps have any ideas or suggestions for AUs, I'd be open to hearing them. **

**Coxton clan belongs to Blair93 (I hope I did good with what you gave me!)**

**All other noncanon characters are mine.**

* * *

Nessa took a deep breath and practiced her smile in the mirror. Danny just so happen to walk in on this display, making him stop in the doorway of the bathroom. "Um," He smiled, startling Nessa. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Nessa blushed and fixed her hair.

Danny laughed. "Are you rehearsing?"

"What?" Nessa bit her lip, turning away. "No, I'm not."

Danny smiled, gently taking her into his arms. "I know you're nervous, but my family isn't as terrifying as yours."

"They're not." Nessa snickered.

Danny rose an eyebrow. "Your mother has medical training, your father has access to dangerous machines and chemicals, your sister is a chemistry teacher, your brother in law is an engineer, I don't remember what your brother does."

"Electrician." Nessa interrupted. "And luckily Tiffany works with clothes and manufacturing fabrics."

Danny kissed her nose. "Thank you." He shrugged. "And now that Millie and Tyler both know how to build circuits, Dante and Duncan are Guard trained."

"And the Quads." Nessa pointed out.

Danny nodded. "Ah, yes. The four tiny devils that somehow, someway share a birthday."

"Still weird." Nessa laughed.

Danny rubbed her shoulders gently. "My family is mild compared to yours." He smiled. "My grandparents are the same age as your parents and my dad and uncle are the same age as your siblings."

"I know." Nessa kissed his cheek. "But you still put up with my weird family."

Danny shook his head. "Put up with isn't the correct word." He guided her toward the door. "I love spending time with you and your family, and it doesn't mean anything that they're not normal."

They arrived at Danny's grandparents' house on time (because one of them was a stickler for punctuality, no clue which one).

"Nessa," Danny's grandmother greeted them. "Darling Danny." Natalie kissed Nessa's cheek and Danny's forehead.

Danny gently hugged his grandmother. "Hi, Grandma." He smiled. "Where are the old men?"

"Outback." Natalie nodded toward the back door. "Just finishing up dinner."

Danny touched Nessa's arm. "I better go say hi and see where they are." He kissed Natalie's cheek before escaping to their backyard.

"Nessa, help me set the table." Natalie smiled.

Nessa nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"So," Natalie looked up as she set the plates and gave the silverware to Nessa. "How are your parents? Your dad keeping healthy I hope?"

Nessa followed her and placed the silverware. "They're doing great," she smiled to herself. "And Dad is healthier now than he was when I was born. Mom is thrilled about it."

"Good," Natalie laughed. "That's wonderful news." She sighed a little. "And what about your Uncle Ratchet? How is he doing?"

Nessa shrugged. "He's okay. Could be better. Could be worse."

"Mitch and I were thinking about paying him a visit." Natalie smiled sadly. "We didn't want to intrude after Kori's passing."

Nessa stopped for a moment. "I think he would like that, Virgil says his mom has been babying him since…." she couldn't say the words. They caught themselves in the back of her throat.

"Nessa," Natalie caught Nessa's attention. The young female met the firm but kind eyes of the elder. "Orion told us what happened. Your Aunt Kori chose her fate, it wasn't your fault."

Nessa sniffled as her heart heaved. "I know but…. I-"

"There is the girl dating my son." Daniel came up behind Nessa and rubbed her arms. "Poor thing." He smiled until he saw the redness of Nessa's eyes. "Are you okay, Nessa?"

Nessa nodded sharply, rubbing her eyes and trying to smile. "Yes, thank you. I just got an eyelash in my eye."

"Mom," Daniel watched Nessa for a moment before turning to his mother. "Dinner is on its way in, I just came in to give you a heads up."

Natalie nodded and waited until Daniel had left before apologizing to Nessa and sending her to the living room to relax and calm down before dinner. She hadn't been sitting there long before Danny came and pulled her into a secluded and dark hallway to check up on her.

"I'm fine," Nessa whispered, trying to smile at Danny.

Danny gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Nessa, it's okay if you're not fine." He leaned in to whisper to her. "And I need you to trust me to tell me when you're upset, so I can help you fix it."

"I know." Nessa sighed, lowering her eyes to look at Danny's shirt.

Danny pushed up her chin. "Hey." He smirked at her. "Tell me or I won't leave you alone." Danny gave her a peck on the lips. "You know I'll do it."

"Yeah you will," Nessa smiled weakly. She paused for a moment, taking Danny's hands in hers. "We got to talking about my Aunt Kori."

Danny took a breath and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I know you feel guilty," he rubbed his cheek against hers. "But holding onto the guilt isn't good for you. Mentally or physically."

"But it's hard to let it go." Nessa sniffled, leaning into Danny. "And if I let it go, it means I'm betraying my Aunt Kori."

Danny gently made Nessa's eyes meet his. "I never met your Aunt Kori but from what I've heard about her I know that she would be distraught about this. Hearing that you're torturing yourself because of something she did."

"But I'm…." Nessa frowned for a moment before looking away. "I've been blaming myself for her death because I just needed someone to blame and because I gave all the nanotechnology to Claire…."

Danny gently wrapped his arms around Nessa. "The last person that could be blamed is you. You were trying to help and you saved your cousin's life and tried your best to save your aunt's." He kissed Nessa's cheek. "You're as much a hero in this story as your cousin Virgil, who helped take out the real person who is responsible."

"Tach-" Nessa started before Danny stopped her.

Danny shook his head. "He doesn't deserve that notoriety," he smiled. "If I had my way he'd fade into obscurity. Because of what he did to all of us, his terrible actions toward Lombaxes. What he did can't be forgotten but he shouldn't get any credit."

Nessa smiled for a moment before she kissed Danny. She curled up into his chest and sighed.

Danny kissed her head. "Feeling better?"

"Not completely but," Nessa looked up to him, smiling softly. "I'm sure that would improve with time."

Danny touched his forehead to hers before kissing it. "Good." He smiled. "Now can we get some dinner? I'm starving."

They settled into dinner and everyone was chatting, catching up and laughing together over jokes at Nathan's expense.

"Pick on someone else," Nathan laughed and lightly pushed on his brother.

Danny and Nessa shared a look between them before they both put down their silverware. "Okay," Danny kept his expression cool. "We just want you all to know that Nessa and I have decided to get married."

"Well," Mitch smiled. "Have you asked Montay for permission, yet?"

Nessa snickered. "As if my father would give him permission."

"Hey," Danny lightly pushed both of them. "He likes me." He puffed out his chest. "He let me start dating his daughter."

Natalie shook her head, smiling. "Dating and getting married are two different things."

"Yeah." Daniel messed up his son's hair. "And you're marrying an Azimuth girl, they're tough."

Nathan smirked. "Not to mention her Dad being the eldest of the Azimuth children, her grandpa being Alister Azimuth."

"Alister wasn't that bad." Mitch waved his fork around. "And neither are his descendants, his daughter died for all of us."

Nessa visibly flinched, Danny took her hand under the table. "She did."

"And if my grandson wants to marry her beloved niece," Mitch smiled. "I'm all for it. I wouldn't pick anyone else for him."

Danny huffed. "Don't I get a say in who I marry?"

"You do?" Daniel tilted his head, teasing Danny. "Perhaps Nessa needs to ask me for permission to marry you."

Nathan coughed. "Excuse me," he puffed out his chest. "I believe she should be asking me as I am the eccentric uncle of the damsel in question."

"Damsel?!" Danny frowned and Nessa giggled. "Hold on-"

Daniel raised his hand. "Not now, son," He turned to Nessa. "We're negotiating." Daniel put on a serious face. "How much are you willing to pay to marry my son?" He shrugged. "Let's say a good couple of ships. What models were you thinking?"

"Ships?" Nathan dramatically shook his head. "No, my dear nephew is worth more than a couple of ships. Let's say," he thought for a moment, "4 Wild Snagglebeasts."

Daniel feigned a gasp and turned to his brother. "A fool's mission brother. She'd never be able to tame 1 let alone 4."

"Tame," Nathan laughed. "No, dear brother, kill."

"I hate both of you." Danny huffed. Nessa and the rest of Danny's family burst out laughing. Danny smiled at Nessa laughing, he kissed her cheek and happily held her hand.

Thankfully asking Montay was much easier. Leigh even made Danny a cup of decaf coffee.

"Okay," Montay took off his reading glasses and put them on the table next to him. "I'm sure the matter we are meeting about is very important."

Danny nodded. "Yes, I'd like to ask permission to marry your daughter."

"Okay." Montay shrugged. "Go for it."

Danny looked around. "That's it?"

"I'm old." Montay laughed. "But I'm also a scientist, it pays to be forward-thinking." He picked up his reading glasses and looked them over. "Plus asking a girl's father permission to marry said girl is an old idea that I never truly understood even though Lance did it with Grace too. But Mac did ask Tiffany's parents, both her fathers said he could."

Danny blinked. "Tiffany has two fathers?"

"Father and stepfather," Montay nodded. "Not married to each other, sadly." He smiled.

Danny smiled back. "So we're good?" He shrugged. "I've filled all the requirements?"

"Get out of here." Montay nodded toward the door, smiling. "Tell Nessa the good news and finally just propose to her. All prerequisites are filled."

Danny got up and ran for the door, already listening to his future father-in-law to tell Nessa. They got to be married and Montay walked Nessa down the aisle like she always hoped.

Then came the next stage in life that Nessa and Danny gladly welcomed with open arms, not completely as it happened but the little bundle they got out of it was worth it all.

Danny was handed his newborn daughter, wrapped and cleaned. He smiled down at this little thing, he could already tell she would look just like Nessa when she got older. Danny turned to smile at Nessa and see her reaction, but instead of the happy face, he planned to see he was met with empty eyes and her heart monitor ringing out an alarm.

"She's crashing." A nurse pushed Danny out of the room as a flurry of people ran in to try and save Nessa. Danny just stood there with his newborn daughter in his arms, pacing in anguish to know if Nessa was going to be okay.

The tiny baby started to whimper, Danny just tried his best to soothe her. "It's okay, sweetheart." He whispered to his daughter. "Mommy will be okay." Danny didn't want to lie to his daughter but he hoped he was right.

"Danny?" The voice made him look up, and his eyes met Montay's. "What's wrong?"

Danny gently clutched the infant to his chest. "Nessa...she…" His daughter became his lifeline, keeping him from going under. "I don't know what's going on, but they said Nessa was crashing."

"Crashing." Montay echoed, suddenly glad that Leigh wasn't there with him. She didn't want to miss the birth of Nessa's baby but Montay was thankful that Stevie's family had an emergency and the boys needed a babysitter.

Danny nodded sadly, trying to distract himself by petting the baby's ears. "Our little one is perfectly healthy though," he smiled weakly. "Perfect bill of health."

"Good," Montay sat down next to Danny to get a look at this little girl. It was like Nessa had a little carbon copy, the baby looked just like her mother. "If it's alright." Montay gently held out his hands for the baby. Danny handed over the baby, with the exception that the baby wouldn't let go of his finger.

Danny took a deep breath, unable to stop looking at the baby. "Is it bad that I'm not enjoying having my daughter here?" He frowned, "I know I have a reason but it feels like I'm doing something wrong if I'm not overly enjoying holding my baby after waiting for her for so long."

"Danny." Montay wrapped an arm around Danny, putting his granddaughter in the other. "Nessa will be fine, I'm sure of it." He nodded firmly. "She's strong and made it through other such challenges."

Danny nodded weakly. "Not that I don't believe you but I'm still incredibly worried."

"As is your right." Montay rubbed Danny's upper arm. "I'm glad her mother isn't here otherwise we'd have to deal with her nervous pacing."

Danny looked at Montay. "Why is she so nervous about anything about Nessa?"

"Did Nessa ever tell you anything about her brother Thomas?" Montay sighed.

Danny shrugged. "Just that he died before she was born and that he was her half brother."

"That is true." Montay smiled weakly. "Thomas was her mother's first child and before Nessa, her only child." He swallowed and looked away. "Thomas died young and that loss installed in my wife a paranoia and fear. One I don't dismiss in her, because I completely understand. As I almost lost Grace the same way she had lost Thomas." Montay nodded. "It bothers me that my daughter's life hangs in the balance, and I can do nothing. But I'm confident that she will be fine." He smiled at Danny again. "And you can scold her later for making you worry."

Danny shook his head. "Nah, I won't do that. Mom didn't do that to you after your heart attack."

"Thankfully," Montay smiled and looked down at his granddaughter. "Or I'd never hear the end of it to this day."

A nurse came out of Nessa's room, smiling. Danny hopped up to meet her. "Is she okay? Can I see her?"

"She is stable." The nurse nodded. "She should be fine, but we thought the first person she should see when she wakes up should be you."

Danny smiled. "Of course, thank you." He turned to Montay. "Come on, Dad."

"No, I'm fine." Montay laughed. "Take your little one though. I bet she'll be ecstatic to meet her daughter." Danny took his daughter back and rushed back into the room to be with Nessa when she woke up.

She held her daughter for the first time and Nessa smiled wide, wanting more than anything for her mother and brother to be there with them too.

Nessa never had any hope of knowing Thomas, as he died more than 2 decades before she was born. But whenever she felt sad or alone she'd get the warm feeling in her heart, like her brother was looking out for her.

Leigh did make it to the hospital to hold her granddaughter and daughter. She brought a small mobile that Virgil had built for the baby (as he sadly was still finishing up a mission when she was born). As Nessa explained the meaning behind the baby's name Leigh saw the mobile gently moving by itself, and movement caught the edge of her senses.

She could have sworn she saw…

Leigh smiled up at Montay, happy in the thought that even though her son was gone that he was still watching over her, his little sister, and now his niece.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Our final chapter is next (heh heh) and I hope you enjoyed the story. As an extra treat, I'll share a part of the first AU I wrote. What if Leigh's son Thomas had survived? Just a little excerpt that won't give too much away. **

**Here it is:**

In the morning Thomas went grocery shopping with his mother, he didn't quite want to go to his house just yet.

"Oh, Gracie, no-no." Thomas heard a voice say as he got cut off by a small white Lombax. The little girl's father rushed to catch her, gently taking her hand. "Be a good girl and stay with Daddy, peppermint." The father smiled at Thomas. "I'm so sorry, she just took off."

Thomas smiled back. "It's fine, my mom says I was the same way when I was young."

"We love exploring," The father turned to the little girl. "Learning new things and saving the world from bad guys." He knelt down to the 3-year-old. "Right, Gracie?"

Little Gracie nodded firmly. "Yeah!" She stamped her feet in excitement. "Make the world a better for Malcolm, Mommy, Daddy, and Uncle Tony."

"Malcolm!" The father remembered, turning to Thomas. "Can you watch her while I get her brother?"

Thomas now knelt down to Gracie. "I don't see why not. Gracie can tell me all about her adventures." He extended his hand to the little girl. "Hi, Gracie my name is Thomas. It's very nice to meet you."

"Montay," the father introduced himself. "Be a good girl, Grace. I will be right back." He rushed off to get his groceries and his son.

Gracie smiled. "Okay, Daddy." She turned to Thomas and took his hand, shaking it the way her father did. "Nice to meet you too."

"Oh hello," Leigh finally found her son, pushing up her cart. "You've made a friend. Are you lost, sweetheart?"

Thomas shook his head. "Gracie was just saving the world. Her dad is off getting her brother." He smiled at Gracie. "This is my mom, Gracie. Isn't she pretty?"

"Beautiful, like my Mommy." Gracie giggled.

* * *

**And I'm sorry but I simply can't give you any more than that. Hope you like it, That and more will be coming soon! See you next time! **


	14. Haven

**I'm going to get into this because this is the final installment of this story. I'll get sad and then I'm not going to post it. So please enjoy it. Thank you so much. I hope you like it. **

**Danny belongs to Blair93 **

**All other noncanon characters belong to me. **

* * *

Claire, Grace, and Zeon set the table together. The eldest children of the three original Azimuth children just talking as they went about the chore they were given, though as the years went on the table grew.

"It's crazy we're all grandparents now." Claire smiled.

Grace grabbed more plates to set at the table. "I never thought that any of this would happen."

"Getting married," Zeon laughed. "Having kids, then those kids having kids." He sat down for a moment. "Makes me feel old just thinking about it."

Claire made her cousin get back up. "I think the only one of us that has all their children married is Grace."

"They're the same age." Grace sighed, smiling. "I'm just glad they didn't get married on the same day as Lance wanted. Though it would have been easier just to remember one wedding date for both boys."

Zeon laughed. "I've got one more yet to get hitched, but the bugger always seems like he's got better things to do than look for romance."

"Like someone else we know." Claire shrugged and Grace laughed.

Zeon put his hands on his hips. "You two have a comment you'd like to share?" When the girls laughed again he smiled himself. "I know, I know. That bugger got that from me." He fixed the silverware on several places. "I just want him to be happy but if he's fulfilled without romantic love, I guess that's okay. As long as he finally moves out of my house."

"Like Virgil and Pixie," Claire smiled sadly. "I just want them to be happy."

Grace nodded to her cousins. "There are lots of ways to be happy. It's not like when our parents were young and the only way you could 'find happiness'," she shrugged, "is to get married and have bunches and bunches of kids."

"Dad's already given Pixie a toolkit." Claire laughed. "I think he's hoping for a tiny mechanic for her brother."

Grace frowned a little. "How is your Dad? It's been a while, I know but ..."

"Dad's…okay." Claire decided. "He complains he feels like he's aged 20 years every time he tries to play with Pixie."

Zeon smiled. "Him? We're all in our 50s, now."

"Speak for yourself." Grace smiled. "I'm still young."

Claire snickered. "It's your 50th birthday in a few months?"

"Don't say that too loud." Grace shushed them. "Lance is trying to give me a surprise birthday party."

Zeon looked around. "If you know about it then it isn't a surprise."

"Lance tries," Grace nodded. "But surprises just aren't his forte."

Astrid poked her head out of the kitchen. "Are you three done setting the table yet? We've got some babies that are getting antsy and grumpy."

"We're good, Mom." Zeon grinned.

Grace held up a hand. "Release the children!" Into the dining room, the children rushed, the older ones hanging back and holding onto the infants. Simon and 6 month old Orion, Pax and newborn Leo, and lastly Nessa and newborn Trinity.

"Not children," Pax complained.

Zeon stole Leo from his mother and cuddled with his grandson. "You're my child, so just to make it easier you're counted among the children." Celeste stepped up with 4-year-old Aria in her arms.

"I know I've asked you this a dozen times," Pax smiled, Rian resting his hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you can handle both of them while Rian and I tour?"

Celeste kissed her daughter's head. "Without a doubt." She kissed Rian's forehead. "And more than a dozen times."

Ratchet made his way to Simon, "Let me see him." To which Simon handed over his only son to his grandfather.

"You got him, Grandpa?" Simon pulled up a chair for Ratchet. "I know he's gotten bigger and heavier since the last time we visited."

Ratchet laughed. "You'll be like your Dad, won't you?" He bounced baby Orion, who giggled in response. "A big tough guy."

"Big softie more likely," Demi cuddled up to Simon and smiled down at Orion.

Simon feigned hurt. "Honey, my reputation." He laughed and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Alright," Montay clapped his hands. "Everyone to their places so we can eat."

That was all it took. Families sat together, thankfully they implemented the use of place cards. The twins still tried to switch seats (including Dante and Duncan which for some reason didn't work).

Ratchet smiled out at this motley crew of Lombaxes he had the pleasure to know but something was missing. Liza appeared by him as if reading his mind.

She looked so much like her mother, Ratchet thought to himself. "I have an idea," Liza whispered to him. She grabbed her husband and siblings. Together they made an extra table, with extra plate settings. They labeled each new spot.

Kaden.

Penelope.

Alister.

Becca.

Kori.

Talia.

Cassius.

Stella.

Skyler.

Montay made an extra place marker and gave it to them. Franklin didn't question and made space for it.

Thomas.

Leigh tried not to cry, kissing Montay's cheek. Bigger Orion held Baby Orion and smiled with tears in his eyes as he stopped his grandson from eating his place card.

"Mama," Aria tugged on her mother's sleeve. "Who are those places for?"

Pax picked up her daughter and put her in her lap. "I think dinner would go great with a story. Don't you?" Pax smiled at her grandfather and Ratchet. "A story better told by those who knew them better. Would that be a good idea?"

Ratchet nodded. "And it's best to start at the beginning of the story." He started food going around the table and as it went they retold the story of the mighty warrior Alister Azimuth and all those who knew him. The young ones had a hard time listening to the story and eating food at the same time. Young 8-year-old Alister got big eyes at the legacy his first name had and was told multiple times by his mother to eat and listen.

After the meal was over and cleaned up young Alister went to his Great Grandpa Montay and asked for more stories about Great Great Grandpa Alister. He even let his little sisters and cousins listen too.

The front door to the house opened and in walked a very dusty and dirty Virgil, fresh (well) from his mission somewhere, and on his back was a very shiny XJ. Virgil was first attacked by his little sister (who was the fastest out of all of them) then the rest came to nearly squeeze the life out of him.

"Dust storms." Virgil laughed. "I feel very welcome back home but I'd like to breathe again."

Simon messed his brother's hair. "I speak for all of us when I say you need a bath."

"Breathing," Virgil mumbled. "Breathing first." So he was let go and they let him breathe.

Pixie bounced next to Virgil. "I bet you have a great story for us."

"I do." Virgil messed up Pixie's hair. "But I guess I need to bathe first."

Pixie giggled. "And it needs to get dark so we can have a campfire."

Pax, Nessa, and Virgil sat on top of the new Court of Azimuth, all three carrying Azimuth blood but only one having the name.

"It's so crazy," Nessa sighed. "Fastoon was such a different place when the three of us were born."

Virgil smiled. "Yeah, you two were born in hospitals. I was born in my grandparents' house."

"The makeshift hospitals they were," Pax muttered. "Now it feels that time was ages ago but we're still here and not that old."

Nessa turned to Pax. "How is Aria?"

"Rutter can hardly keep up with her," Pax smirked. "Memorizing pieces and learning instruments faster than he can teach her."

Virgil shrugged. "Sounds similar to someone we know."

"Ten instruments," Pax laughed. "Ten instruments at 4 years old."

Nessa nodded. "You would be the one to have a child prodigy."

"Yeah," Pax snorted. "And I have no idea what I'm doing. I don't know if indulging her in learning new instruments and music will take away from her childhood." She sighed and leaned back. "Not to mention she wants to start taking dance and singing lessons to 'be like Mommy'."

Nessa laughed. "Let's just wait to see how Leo turns out before we worry."

"That one," Pax smiled again. "Sleeps like a champion. The only one who sleeps as long as he can is Rian."

Virgil snickered. "No doubts where he got it from."

"Yeah," Pax snickered. "That one came out looking like Rian. He's genes are strong with that one."

Virgil waved his hands. "Ew, don't talk about you having Leo."

"What Virgil?" Pax smiled an evil smile. "You don't want to hear how I gave birth to my son?" She leaned in close. "How my amniotic sac burst and my mucus plug came out with a collection of rich blood and icky mucus?" Pax teased and laughed at him.

Virgil twisted his face and pushed Pax away. "God, Pax no."

Nessa, for the most part, ignored her cousins, looking up at the sky. "I almost died having Trinity." She spoke calmly.

Virgil and Pax quickly turned to her, surprise only on Virgil's face. Pax frowned. "I know, your dad told my grandpa."

"You okay?" Virgil moves closer to Nessa.

Nessa nodded. "Yeah, it's just that the bleeding wouldn't stop."

Far off they heard a crying infant, making both Pax and Nessa...uncomfortable. They peeked over the edge of the Court to find a Rian holding a crying Leo. "Mommy," Rian rubbed the baby's belly. "Hungry, Mommy."

"For who the baby calls." Pax nodded before rushing off. "I'll see you guys later."

Virgil and Nessa waved goodbye. Virgil leaned back. "If I can be honest, Pax is the last person I thought would have kids."

"Yeah," Nessa snickered. She sighed, relaxing. "What about me? Did you think I would have kids?"

Virgil nodded very obviously. "Oh, yeah." He smiled. "I knew you were going to have kids since we were kids. The only surprise was that it was with Danny Coxton."

"What's wrong with Danny?" Nessa pushed him. "Huh? What do you have against my husband?"

Virgil laughed. "There's nothing wrong with him." He sat up. "But he's so…" he cleared his throat and did his best imitation of Danny. "Danny." Virgil did his best suave act and smoothed out his hair.

"He's so much more than that." Nessa snickered. "I wouldn't have married him if I didn't love him." She pushed Virgil out of his Danny impression. "To think of it why didn't you ever go after that one girl from school?" Nessa snapped her fingers. "Glinda?"

Virgil shook his head. "Gwen."

"Yeah, her." Nessa shrugged. "Why not her?"

Virgil bit his lip. "She heard that I was taking over for my dad and she told me that she couldn't handle that so I should just pick someone else."

"Wow." Nessa scoffed. "Gwen Swen." She touched his shoulder. "And hey if you don't want to then you don't have to find someone." Nessa shrugged. "You could always go after a guy."

Virgil sat up and coughed. "Hard pass."

"What?" Nessa laughed.

Virgil frowned at Nessa. "Love you Nessa but no."

"Calm down there, tough guy." Nessa snickered. "It'll be okay, your masculinity is still very much intact."

A voice called up from below. "Nessa!" They peeked over the edge again. Danny stood down on the ground. "We want Mama." He held out his daughter. "We want Mama bad."

"Can't even hear her," Virgil mumbled.

Nessa sighed. "Yeah, she's a quiet one." Nessa hugged Virgil goodbye and ran down to meet with her husband to fix whatever needs her daughter had.

Virgil still sat upon The Court until night fell, wondering what could have been. And if he would ever find someone. Not that he was in a hurry. Maybe his mother's constant questions didn't bother him.

Maybe.

Ratchet went to bed that night and closed his eyes, gently falling asleep. As he fell asleep he could have sworn he could feel someone gently petting his head. Later he opened his eyes and the morning sun was peeking in through the window. Ratchet moved a little and his joints didn't ache, he wasn't stiff or sore.

"Good," a familiar voice said behind him. "You're here."

Ratchet turned over to see Kori, young and vibrant at an age before their eldest was born. She was dressed in a simple white dress and smiling at him from the bathroom door. His heart warmed and a smile spread across his face.

"It's time, Ratchet." Kori nodded and went to his side, gently touching his face. "Come on." She smiled that smile when she couldn't wait for him to get out of bed.

Ratchet got out of bed and stood next to Kori. "Time?" He took her hands in his own. "Time for what?"

"Close your eyes and hold onto my hands." Kori laughed, gently closing the small space between them. "Our parents are waiting."

Ratchet understood and closed his eyes. Kori smiled and laid a gentle kiss on his lips. "It's been too long," she whispered to him. "Okay, Ratchet. You can open your eyes now."

The next morning Claire, Orion, and 7-year-old Pixie were at the breakfast table. It was quiet, peaceful. There was also someone missing.

"Dad normally doesn't sleep this late," Claire frowned as she stood up. "I'll go check on him." She left to check her father's room.

Orion nodded. "Call me if he needs help." He looked to his daughter. "Get off your communicator and eat your breakfast, Pixie."

Pixie raised an eyebrow at her father, smiling a little. "Okay, Dad." She put down her communicator and pushed it away.

Claire quietly entered her father's room and knocked on the doorframe. "Daddy," she approached her father's still frame. "Dad, it's time to wake up, you're going to miss breakfast."

When he didn't stir Claire's chest became tight. "Dad?" She gently shook his arm, expecting him to bolt awake.

Nothing.

She checked for a pulse. Anything but found nothing.

"Oh, Daddy." Claire started to tear up as her chest became heavy. She kissed his temple and smoothed out his cheek fur. "Why did you have to go?" Claire took a deep breath and pulled her father's covers up over his head. She pulled out her communicator and made a call. "Franklin, can you gather up everyone and bring them to the house?" Claire rubbed her eyes and tried to listen to her brother's reply. "Well," the words caught in her throat. She composed herself and told her brother why. "Dad passed away."

Virgil escaped to Solana. Keeping away from Polaris to avoid his family after Ratchet's death. XJ didn't ask if Virgil wanted to talk about it. The boys were shopping for supplies when something caught Virgil's eye.

A little hair bow the color of Pixie's eyes. He approached the booth that held this little bow. Pixie was never the bow type but Virgil smiled at it as he picked it up.

"Hello," a feminine voice made Virgil lookup. His eyes met the golden-brown eyes of a female Lombax. She also had brown fur and dark brown stripes. "Got someone in mind for that little bow?" She smiled at him. "I don't know if your girlfriend would like it."

Virgil laughed and looked back at the bow. "No, my little sister." He sighed. "I don't think she would like it either but the color reminds me of her eyes."

"Ah," The female nodded. "Not the girly type is she?"

Virgil shook his head. "Never has been."

"Why are you avoiding her?"

Virgil sighed and put the bow back down. "It's more my entire family than just my sister." He shrugged. "My grandfather passed away. And I just can't deal with that right now."

"Were you close?" The female asked gently.

Virgil rubbed the back of his neck. "He taught me everything I know." He sighed. "My mom is devastated, and I just don't know how to make her feel better."

"You can't." The female sighed. "Believe me I've tried."

Virgil looked at the female funny. "Do you always act like you know everything?"

"You don't?" She smiled again. "You're not from here, Solana, I mean."

Virgil nodded. "Born on Fastoon, yourself?"

"Lombax Dimension," the female half nodded, smiling. "My parents decided to move after I was born. They wanted a different life for us. We lived on Fastoon for a while but they decided Solana might be better."

Virgil smiled. "My grandpa grew up in Solana too." He held out his hand. "Sorry, I'm Virgil."

"Haven." The female shook his hand.

Eventually, Haven and Virgil got together, settled down, and together they had a little boy they named Ratchet. And he looked just like his father Virgil, half his grandmother Claire, great grandfather Ratchet, and great-great-grandfather Kaden.

What they didn't know when baby Ratchet was born that history would repeat itself. As it so often does.

In All Sincerity,

The End

"And that," Peace gestured grandly to the several 5 to 7-year-old Lombaxes sitting in front of her. "My little ones is the story of Ratchet. The Savior of the Universe." She smiled brightly as her green eyes glittered. "My great great grandfather."

A little boy raised his hand. "Miss Peace, is that story true?"

"I don't know," Peace laughed. "My Dad never got to meet his namesake, he was born after Great Great Grandpa Ratchet died."

A little girl, tightly clutching her stuffed animal went up to Peace. "Miss Peace, do you think we'll ever get to meet your brother?"

"Maybe," Peace smiled. "Just as a bit busy these days saving the universe."

Suddenly the door was kicked in and a carbon copy of Ratchet walked in the door. "Hello little ones, Justice has arrived." The little Lombaxes cheered and crowded around Justice with excitement. He dramatically flexed his "muscles" and made a grand spectacle of himself.

"Just," Peace sighed, annoyed with her polar twin brother. "You better not have broken my door again." She quickly went over and checked the door over.

Justice laughed. "Relax, Pea." He looked down at the little ones. "Who wants to hear about my latest battle against the forces of evil?" A chorus of cheers erupted from the kids as Justice sat in Peace's seat.

"Oh boy." Peace sighed and rolled her eyes. But before closing the door Peace smiled to herself. "Nothing ever truly ends, as long as there is someone to remember it." She quietly snickered. "Peace, you're talking to yourself again." Peace took a breath and closed the door behind her.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. I still will be making things involving these guys because I'm quite attached to them lol. I have the story of Aria learning how to play the piano and the story of how Franklin and George met. Keep an eye out for those. Thank you. Buh Bye! **


End file.
